


Maybe We Could Fall In Love

by Grayweathersby13



Series: Maybe We Could Fall In Love verse [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Birth, Bucky's long hair, Bucky's short hair, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Poor Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bucky works hard to care for his family, but there's no serum he's just a big strong alpha by nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: Bucky is the oldest of five, with his father never around and his mother just giving up on life, the responsibility of taking care of his young siblings falls on his shoulders.Steve is an only child, raised by two great people. He lives in a nice home, he has great friends and he's popular.When the two are paired for an assignment together, a night of studying takes a turn.How will the two deal with the repercussions of their night together?I know this sounded horrible but please read it, It's good. I think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. Also for any inaccuracies about public school, I was homeschooled my whole life so I'm not sure excactly how public school works.

**Bucky**

 

Bucky started his day like any other, he woke to his alarm at 5:00 am, got out of bed and walked down the hall to his little siblings room.

Bucky was the oldest of five.

Him who was 17, Rebecca 8, Jack 6, Julia 4, and the youngest, Luke who was one and a half.

Bucky had his own room, a very small room but it was all his. His sisters Becca and Julia shared the room across from him, and Jack and Luke were in the room next to his. His mother lived at the end of the hall and only left to go to the bathroom or the kitchen.

She's been fired so many times that she's just stopped trying. His father hasn't stopped by in over a month and he isn't expecting him any time soon.

But someone has to take care of the kids, and pay the bills, and buy food. So Bucky works, two jobs in fact.

A cashier at the grocery store on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. A bookstore on Tuesdays, Wednesdays after his other job, and Saturdays.

He also babysits their neighbor Sydney's daughter Kennedy who's 8 months old, almost every night. in return Sydney would watch the two youngest kids in the day, she worked night shifts as a nurse.

As Bucky made his way into the boy's room he heard crying. Luke was awake.

He pushed the door open to find the baby standing up in his crib with his arms raised ready to be held. Jack was lying in his bed smiling as Bucky came into their room.

"Hey little man, are you ready to get up?" Bucky asked Luke, who only started to cry more.

Bucky picked up the baby cradling him to his chest, Luke instantly calmed, being soothed by the omegas sent.

"Jackie do you want something to eat?" He asked looking over to the 6 year old. Jack nodded and got out of bed to hug Bucky's legs smiling up at him. Bucky grabbed his hand and led them to the girl's room.

He knocked before opening the door. Becca was already awake and dressed, wearing a purple shirt with a bee on it. Julia was still in bed, mouth open and drool running down her chin.

Bucky walked over to her and bent down with Luke on his hip, he rubbed her shoulder. "Hey sweet girl, it's time to get up. Don't want Jack to eat all the pancakes do you?" She slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Bucky.

He wiped her mouth with the sheet. Picking her up on his other hip, he led them all down stairs to the living room.

He set Julia on the couch and Luke in his playpen, Becca turned on cartoons, her and Jack joined Julia on the couch. Bucky made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast, and coffee for himself.

After everything was prepared he called the kids into the dining room to eat.

He made a plate for his mom and took it upstairs, knocking on her door. He heard a quite come in, so he did. His mom was sitting up in bed, watching the tv in her room. "

"Breakfast mom." He said handing her the plate and fork.

She said a quick thank you and returned her attention to the tv. "Do you have any plans today?" He asked hesitantly. She looked at him and sighed. "No James, why do you ask?" She hated being asked these kinds of things.

"It's just that, uhm, the diner down the road, paddy's diner is hiring. And I thought that maybe you could check that out." He said, looking at the floor. She sighed again.

"James, you know I hate waitressing. I just can't deal with people like that, they can be so rude. And besides wear doing fine." She dismissed him, looking back to the tv and continued eating.

"It's just, it would really help me out mom." She looked back at him with a sharp look.

"I have worked hard my whole life, James. Ever since I was 15, I had you when I was only 16 years old. Now that you're old enough for a job I think I deserve a little break." She turned back to the tv, and he knew he was getting nothing else out of her.

He left her room.

He needed to get dressed, choosing a worn black long sleeve, torn black pants and his old beaten up converse. He left his hair down to block his face.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth he made his way downstairs.

The kids were finished eating and had gone back to the living room. He turned the tv off and faced the children.

"Okay guys time to get ready, Jack go get dressed for school then brush your teeth. Julesy lets go get you ready. Becks can you watch Luke?" He asked as he picked up Julia, Rebecca nodded walking over to entertain the baby.

He brought Julia upstairs to get her dressed, she was being clingy today and wouldn't let go of his neck. Holding on tight so he wouldn't put her down, it was making this very challenging.

"Julesy, I have to put you down so you can get dressed." She pouted but listened.

He picked out some warm clothes for her, seeing as the autumn air was quite cold right now. As soon as he finished she leached on to him again.

"Please don't go. I miss you all day. Why do you have to go?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "I have to baby girl, I've got school and then work. But when I get home I promise we will cuddle lots, okay?" He asked giving her kisses all over her cheeks, making her giggle and give in. She nodded and kissed his nose, making him smile.

After everyone was ready he dropped off Julia and Luke at Sydney's house. Holding each of their hands, him Rebecca and Jack started their way to school.

After he dropped the two off, he began the long walk to the high school.  
Making his way through the crowd of loud grumpy teenagers to his locker.

The day seemed to fly by, he was in his last class of the day before he knew it.  
He'd been lucky enough to not have to work with anyone yet, seeing as there was an uneven number of students in the class. But today he was not so lucky it seemed.

He heard the teacher reading out the names.

Pepper Potts with Tony Stark

Natasha Romanov with Clint Barton

Sam Wilson with Sharon Carter

...

The list went on as he hoped to not get paired up with anyone. He doesn't mind doing the work alone, it's easier this way. If he had a partner he would have to find time to schedule with them, but considering his life that would be almost impossible. It wouldn't be fair to his partner, they'd probably feel like they had to do all the work.

"Bucky Barnes with Steve Rogers."

The teacher called, and the room went silent. Bucky understood why, Steve Rogers was popular. The most popular guy in school actually, and an Alpha. and Bucky was a nobody, just that weird Omega that had no friends and wore thrift store clothing (not because it's trendy but because it's convenient, affordable), and had shaggy hair.

No one really knew him and he was okay with that, he didn't have time for friends anyway, to busy keeping his family alive.

Steve slowly looked at him, with a confused face. He probably had no idea who Bucky was. He stood from his chair and gathered his stuff, making his way to Bucky. He sat in the chair on his left, looking at Bucky with a weird expression.

"Hi, you're Bucky? It's nice to meet you. I'm Steve." He stuck his hand out, smiling. Bucky shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." He said. Once class was over Steve turned to him.

"So, where do you wanna meet? for the project I mean. I'm free right now if you wanna come to my house?" He asked.

Bucky shook his head. "I have work in a half hour." Bucky said. "Okay, how about tomorrow?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head again. "Alright, Wednesday?" Another shake of the head.

"When are you free then?" Steve asked, he was starting to look a little irritated. Bucky couldn't blame him. "I'm free on Sunday. Although I'm probably watching my siblings." Bucky said. Steve's eyebrows shot up. "I could come over to your house on Sunday, the project isn't due for two weeks so I think we'll be okay."

Bucky really didn't want him to come to his house, he had such a crappy house. It was always a mess and it wasn't very big. But he didn't have any other options, he was just gonna have to suck it up.

He nodded. "Yeah, Sunday works." Steve smiled. "Alright, let me get your number so I can get directions." The Alpha said pulling out his phone.

"I don't have a phone, but I can right my address down. Just come over anytime past ten." He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook jotting down his address, and handing it to Steve.

"You don't have a phone?" Steve asked looking confused. "Nope." He answered, Steve looked at him for a moment. "Uhm, okay. I'll see you Sunday then. Uhh, yeah." He said, before standing and leaving the room.

Of course his day off is gonna be spent with some jock who thinks he's a loser because he doesn't have a phone. Whatever. The guy can think what he wants, doesn't matter to Bucky.

He packed up his bag and made his way to work. Another 5 hours before he gets to go home.

Yay.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

 

Steve was awoken by his mother Sarah at 5:45 am. She told him he needed to get up and get ready for school.

He lay there in the warm blankets for about five minutes before forcing himself to get up.

He took a hot shower and got dressed, made his way down to the kitchen. His father was sitting at the dining table eating breakfast and reading a newspaper, he was dressed in his suit ready for work.

Steve looked very much like his father Joseph Rogers, the only resemblance he bared of his mother was her blonde hair and blue eyes. Where his father was tall and built, much like Steve, his mother was short and petite.

They made quite the pair, but never has Steve seen a couple as in love as his parents.  
He was thankful for them everyday, they were truly the kindest people he knew. They raised Steve to be a gentleman and always stand up for what was right.

His mother was in the kitchen cleaning off the counter and washing dishes, so Steve sat opposite his father and grabbed the plate his mom had prepared for him and began eating.

After breakfast Steve patted his dad on the shoulder saying he'd see him later and to have a nice day.

He made his way into the kitchen to say goodbye to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading to the door.

He grabbed his red backpack and walked out to his car.

They didn't live in a mansion or anything, but their house was very generous in size. They lived in a nice neighborhood, his best friend Sam only lived a few houses down from him.  
Steve pulled into Sam's driveway, waving at sam's mother as he opened the passenger door climbing in.

The rest of his day at school was pretty normal, he ate lunch with his usual friends. Tony, pepper and Rhodey fought over a chocolate pudding cup. Or, tony and Rhodey did while pepper sat in between them trying to break it up.

Natasha and Clint were whispering to each other as per usual, probably about something evil.

Thor was yelling about god knows what with his arm around Jane, Bruce nodding along to placate the man. Darcy sat beside Jane gossiping about someone's new hair cut and how it looked awful on her.

Peggy and Sharon were taking selfies, Peggy may be Sharon's aunt (because her parents got pregnant with her when her older sister got pregnant with Sharon) but they were more like best friends.

Steve and Sam talked about the new Alien movie coming out, wondering if they could convince the whole group to go see it with them.

Steve was sitting in his last class of the day,  
The teacher said they'd be partnering up for this assignment, he began calling names.

Steve hoped he'd get paired with one of his friends, mostly Peggy because she was crazy smart.

But as all of his friends' names were called he lost hope, his name being called last.

"Bucky Barnes with Steve Rogers."

Steve tried to place a face to the name, he looked to his right slowly. Landing on a pale brunette with long hair hanging in his face. Bucky, was that his name? Looked towards him. Steve started to recognize him, he was that kid that didn't talk to anyone. Always wearing dull colored clothing.

Steve gathered his stuff and stood from his chair, making his way to Bucky. He sat in the open seat on his left.

Steve stuck his hand out. "Hi, you're Bucky? It's nice to meet you. I'm Steve." Bucky gently takes his hand. Steve only just noticing he was an omega, from his sweet vanilla scent.

"Nice to meet you too." He said quietly, his voice was so soft.

Steve turned back to the teacher to hear the requirements of the assignment. Once class was over Steve turned his attention to Bucky.

"So, where do you want to meet? For the project I mean. I'm free right now if you wanna come to my house?" Steve asked.  
Bucky shook his head. "I have work in a half hour." He said.

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" Steve asked.  
Bucky shook his head again. "Alright, Wednesday?" Another shake of the head. Jesus, did this kid not have a day off?

"When are you free then?" Steve was started to get annoyed. If this omega thought he could blow him off and make Steve do all the work then that wasn't cool.

Bucky thought for a moment. "I'm free on Sunday. Although I'm probably watching my siblings." Steve's eyebrows shot up, if he wasn't lying to get out of doing work, then this kid had a very hectic life.

"I could come over to your house on Sunday, the project isn't due for two weeks so I think we'll be okay." Steve said, hoping he would agree.

Bucky seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he nodded. "Yeah, Sunday works." He spoke. Steve smiled, finally things were starting to go better.

"Alright, let me get your number so I can get directions." Steve said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Bucky ripped a page from his notebook, grabbing a pen and started jotting something down. "I don't have a phone, but I can write my address down. Just come over anytime past ten." He said, handing the paper to Steve.

"You don't have a phone?" Steve grabbed the paper looking at Bucky for a moment. who doesn't have a phone?  
"Nope." Bucky answered simply, clearly he didn't want to elaborate. Maybe he was embarrassed, though if he was he didn't show it.

Steve wasn't sure how to respond to him. "Uhm, okay. I'll see you Sunday then. Uhh, yeah." Steve cut himself off, standing from his seat and making his way to the door.

  
When he got to his car Sam was already waiting there.

Sam looked up from his phone and smiled at Steve. "Hey, how'd it go with uhh.. what was his name? Bucky?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Bucky. It was fine I guess." He said unlocking the door and getting in.

Sam turned to him, raising and eyebrow. "You guess? What happened?" Sam asked, as Steve pulled out of the parking spot.

"It was just- I don't know. He couldn't study today because he had to work, which I understand that's totally fine. I asked about tomorrow and the next day and the day after, and he kept shaking his head. So I asked when he was free and he said Sunday, but he has to watch his siblings. Like I think he's trying to blow me off, get me to do all the work." Steve finished taking in a breathe.

Sam considered this for a moment. "Maybe he just has a really hectic life, like, you've seen his clothes. He's probably got to work a lot to help out with his family, and I don't mean that to be rude. There's nothing wrong with hard work, and supporting your family. Maybe take it easy on him until you know the whole story. So are you studying on Sunday or not?" Every word Sam spoke made Steve think, maybe he was overreacting. Maybe Bucky wasn't lying or making excuses.

"Yeah, he wrote down his address for me. I asked him for his number and he said he didn't have a phone. Now that I think about it, that's probably because he can't afford one. Now I feel like a dick." Steve said. Sometimes he forgets that not everybody has a life as easy as his, he'll just have to make sure to be nicer to Bucky on Sunday. Maybe he should invite him to have lunch with him and his friends tomorrow.

  
After dinner with his parents and watching tv for a little bit, Steve lay in bed thinking through his day.  
  
He kept replaying his conversation with Bucky. He hadn't really realized at the time how cute Bucky was.

not in a flashy way, more subtle. Like in the way his eyes shined, the blue grey of them reminding Steve of a storm.

He had nice cheekbones, and a killer jawline.

Steve smiled, maybe this could be the start of a new friendship.

Steve has always liked having lots of friends, not for the popularity but because he gets to share special things with them.

Steve was starting to look forward to Sunday, to getting to know Bucky better.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you to the people that commented last chapter! It really motivated me to finish this one.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for any inaccuracies about public school (I'm homeschooled).
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

**Bucky**

  
The next day at school Bucky was walking to his locker, surprised to see a big blonde Alpha standing in front of it.

Maybe he's lost.

Bucky didn't know what to do when those baby blues landed on him. Steve smiled and approached to where Bucky stood in the middle of the crowded hall.

"Hi, Bucky." Steve said. Bucky looked at him for a minute, so he wasn't lost, Then why was he here?

"Hi, Steve." Bucky said.

Steve looked to the floor, then back to Bucky, like he was debating whether to say something.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you were free for lunch? If, maybe you'd want to join me and my friends?" Steve asked, he seemed nervous but Bucky couldn't understand what for.

"Why?" Bucky couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, just thought that maybe we could be friends? If you don't want to that's fine. I'll just leave you alone, sorry." Steve looked disappointed, like he was truly sad Bucky wasn't gonna sit with him and his friends.

It reminded him of when Julia pouted, using that sad injured animal look, and Bucky couldn't help but cave.

As Steve turned to leave Bucky grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him. Steve looked up to Bucky, eyes hopeful.

"I'll eat lunch with you, just don't give me that abandoned puppy look again." Steve's face instantly brightened, he was like a ray of sunshine.

Bucky couldn't understand why Steve would want to sit with him, they were partnered together for an assignment, that's all. And Steve seemed kind of annoyed with him yesterday, none of this made sense.

Steve led the way to the cafeteria, Bucky following behind with his head down. He never ate in the cafeteria, didn't like how many people there were. And here he was, headed to the popular table. This had to be a prank, or maybe a pity invite.

When they got to the table Steve pulled out a chair for Bucky, who was only getting more confused by the blondes actions.

Bucky sat down, feeling uncomfortable being next to all of these strangers. He didn't know any of their names, didn't think it was important information until now. Steve sat down on his right.

It took a moment for every one to realize he was there, it creeped him out how they all turned their heads at the same time.  
A girl with flaming red hair was the first to speak.

"Who's your friend Steve?" Her question was directed at Steve, but she never took her eyes off of Bucky.

Bucky wasn't one to cower, so he stared right back. Steve seamed to snap back into it at that. "Oh, right, sorry. Guys this is Bucky, Bucky these are my friends."

He proceeded to introduce every one, apparently the red heads name was Natasha, she was an Alpha. Who was dating Clint, a scruffy looking Beta.

Then there was Tony, a fellow Omega who was dating Pepper, a kind Beta who smiled at him. There was Rhodey, Tony's best friend who was a Beta.

Peggy Carter who was an Alpha, and her niece (niece? Jeez that'd be weird) Sharon who was an Omega.

Bruce a sweet Beta that shook Bucky's hand, and Thor who was a loud Alpha, exclaiming how happy he was that Bucky was here (he seemed like an odd dude, nice, but odd).  
Thor's Beta girlfriend Jane, and Jane's best friend Darcy who was an Omega.

Finally there was Sam, Steve's best friend who was a very kind Beta.

Lunch was actually much more enjoyable than Bucky thought it would be. Until Natasha started asking him more personal questions.

"So Bucky, what to you do for fun?" She asked.

Bucky tried to think of an answer that would appease her, but couldn't come up with one.  
He doesn't really have time for fun. "Uhm, I don't know." He muttered.

She looked at him for a second. "You don't know? Like, are you in any clubs? Do you like sports? Any hobbies?" She asked.

"Don't really have time for any of that." By this point the whole table was listening.

"You don't have time for fun?" She raised an eyebrow. He was starting to realize that these kids probably didn't have to work, that they get to do whatever they want. "

I have work, so that takes up most of my time." He hoped she would stop, get the message that he doesn't want to talk about this. He's not ashamed of being poor, or working hard. He just doesn't want their pity, he doesn't need it.

He could care less about their opinions of him.

Unfortunately, Natasha didn't get the message. "Where do you work?" Why were these people so interested in him.

"I work at a grocery store near my house, about three days a week. And a bookstore not to far from there, and I watch my neighbors kid and my little siblings almost every night. So, not a lot of time for fun." The table was silent, he shouldn't have shared that much.

He's to scared to look up and see pity written on their faces.

"How many siblings do you have?" Natasha asked. Of course she couldn't just leave it alone, at this point he kind of wanted to get up and leave.

"Four, my sister Rebecca who's 8. My brother Jack, who's 6, Julia she's 4. And Luke, he's one and half." Bucky said.

He finally looked up to find her staring at him. "What about your parents?" She asked, god did she not know when to stop?

"My dad pops in every few months, and my mom- it's complicated with my mom." He could feel Steve looking at him, he was probably scared to come over to Bucky's house now.

"Complicated how?" Jesus, he has to end this. "I'd really rather not talk about it." He said, hoping she'd stop.

No one said anything after that, he sat there for a minute. He could hear his heart beat pounding through his head, the voices all around him slowed, like time was stopping. Every noise was making it harder for him to breath, the clock ticking fast, the muttered confusion of the cafeteria slowing. It was when he felt a hand on his shoulder that everything fell back into place.

When he heard Steve ask if he was okay he stood grabbing his bag and walking away from the table and out of the room.

He made it to the bathroom, the omega bathroom that he knew Steve couldn't follow him into. If he even chased after him, maybe he thought Bucky was a weirdo now.

Probably for the best, it's not like he has time for friends.

Bucky walked into a stall, holding his head in his hands, taking in deep breathes to calm himself down. After a few minutes it started to work, he waited until the bell went off before leaving the bathroom.

Didn't want to risk running into any of them.

He avoided looking at Steve in his last class, standing up and leaving as soon as he could. He had to work anyway, and then stop by the store to pick up some food.

He couldn't wait to get home and see the kids, he could really use some cuddles right now.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
When Steve picked up Sam that morning he asked him if he should invite Bucky to have lunch with them.

"Sure man, you should get to know him before Sunday." Sam said, smiling at Steve.

"Maybe I could get Nat to ask him some questions, find out if he was lying to me, just trying to get out of doing work. She's good at interrogating people." Steve suggested.

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at Steve. "Are you sure? You know how cold Natasha can come across. Don't want to scare the poor kid."

Steve thought about it for a moment. "I'll talk to her, ask her to be nice." Sam laughed at that. "Does Natasha even know how to be nice?" Sam asked, and Steve couldn't help but laugh too. "She's a good actor. She'll be fine."

Right before they were about to head to lunch, Steve tapped Natasha on the shoulder.

He explained to her who Bucky was, and asked if she could question him on some things. The smirk she gave worried him, he had to explain to her three times that he didn't want to scare Bucky, just get information out of him.

She said it would be fine, so he believed her.

That was his first mistake, his second was not stopping Nat after he realized how uncomfortable Bucky was getting.  
But part of him wanted to know more, when he explained how many responsibilities he had Steve felt bad for ever doubting him.

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

Everyone was quite at this point, not wanting to say anything that would upset Bucky or offend him. As Steve watched him he saw how panicked Bucky was getting.  
His breathing was starting to increase, and he wouldn't look up from the table.

Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. It was his fault Bucky was panicking in the first place, if he could help him he would.

"Bucky, are you okay?"

Bucky took in a sharp breath, then suddenly stood from his chair.

The Omega grabbed his bag and walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

Steve stared after him, not sure what to do. He probably sat there for a few minutes, until Sam shook his shoulder.

Steve turned to him, and Sam raised his eyebrows. "Dude. Go check on him!" Sam insisted.

Steve shot out of his chair at that, rushing to get out of the cafeteria, he followed Bucky's sweet scent to the bathrooms.

The Omega bathroom.

Steve wasn't aloud in there, he was about to knock on the door when the bell rang.

  
Natasha caught up with him on his way to class, she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

"Steve I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare him." Natasha said, she sounded genuine. Steve gave her a small smile. "It's okay Nat, not your fault. I shouldn't have asked you to do that in the first place."

They started walking to their shared class. "Aren't you supposed to meet him on Sunday? How's that gonna go?" She asked. "I have no idea. I don't think he really wants to talk to me right now, so I'm just gonna give him some space. I'll make it up to him on Sunday." Steve said.

"How?" She asked. Steve sighed at the situation he's created. "I have no idea."

 

_-_-_-_

 

All week Steve had been trying to figure out how to make it up to Bucky, the only thing he could think of was apologizing.

Tell Bucky the truth, how he thought he was skipping out on Steve, and that he'd asked Natasha to do what she did. Tell him he was sorry for making him feel uncomfortable, and for not trusting him.

He could only hope Bucky would forgive him.

It was 12:45 on Sunday.  
Steve made his way to the address Bucky had written down for him.  
Bucky said to come over anytime past ten, so here he was.

The house was average, if not a little small. It needed a paint job, and probably some repairs on the small porch. The yard had random toys scattered around it, once vibrant play sets faded into dull colors from the sun.

The grass was dead and crunchy, desperately needing water. Steve noticed all of this as he made his way up the steps and to the door, knocking a few times and stepping back to wait.

He could hear crying from inside, voices yelling back and forth. He stood there for a minute, debating wether to knock again when he heard footsteps approaching the door.

A few seconds later it was opened, revealing a tired looking Bucky holding a small crying child. He was clad in worn black jeans and a grey t shirt, his feet bare.

The baby in his arms hid their face in Bucky's neck, letting out small whimpers.

"Hi, Steve. Come in." Bucky said, stepping aside to make room.

Steve walked past Bucky into a small living room, he could see part of a dining table beyond the half wall, that he assumed was separating this room from the kitchen.

Steve turned to look at Bucky, not sure where he wanted to work on their project at.

Bucky was bouncing the baby on his hip up and down, kissing his forehead in an attempt to calm him down.

Seeing how Bucky acted with the baby made Steve smile, the attraction he'd had for Bucky only growing more.

Bucky finally looked up at him once the baby had fallen asleep. He motioned for Steve to follow him into the living room. He laid the child in a play pen then took a seat on the couch, Steve sat down on his left.

"Hey, how's it goin-" Steve was cut off by three other kids running into the room, laughing.

The smallest out of the group, a little girl, climbed onto Bucky's lap. The other two sat on the floor, and started playing pretend with some stuffed animals.

Bucky turned to him with an apologetic look. "Sorry, its kind of hectic here." Steve waved him off. "No it's fine. So these are your siblings?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, this is Julia, that's Becca and Jack. And the little man sleeping over here is Luke." Bucky said, indicating to each child with a smile.

The one in his lap, Julia, looked at Steve with big blue eyes. Apparently the Barnes genes were strong, all of the children (Bucky included) looked incredibly similar. Dark brown hair, pale skin and grey blue eyes. Their bone structure was similar as well.

"We were just about to have lunch, would you like to join us?" Bucky asked.

And that's how Steve found himself eating mac n cheese at Bucky Barnes' house.

He sat in between Becca and Jack, watching Bucky feed Luke who was in his highchair. Julia was messily shoving food into her mouth, or, attempting to.

Steve smiled as he listened to the children chatter, being an only child it was always quite in his house. Steve used to long for a sibling when he was younger, until he met Sam in the third grade.

Steve smiled at the memory of that day, Brock Rumlow was picking on him, shoving him around until Sam stepped in and socked Brock in the face. They've been best friends ever since.

After lunch Bucky put the two younger kids down for a nap, and let Jack and Becca watch tv.

They settled down at the dining table to study.

Bucky said he wanted to get as much done as they could today, seeing as his schedule is jam packed. Steve agreed, telling him he was free all day, and didn't mind staying late.

As the hours went by they'd made quite a bit of progress on their assignment.

Before he knew it, it was 8:00 at night, the kids were asleep and Steve and Bucky had moved to the couch.

"I gotta take a break, I'm falling asleep over here." Steve said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah me too. I could make some coffee, help us stay awake." Bucky suggested.

"Coffee sounds great right now." Steve agreed. Bucky got up and headed to the kitchen, Steve following behind.

Steve leaned against the counter, watching Bucky grab two mugs from the cupboards. He smiled at the way Bucky had to stand on his tippy toes, admiring the stretch of his back, the ways his dark jeans hugged his behind.

Bucky really did look good in black, the dark color complimenting his fair skin and vibrant eyes.

When Bucky turned around he raised an eyebrow at Steve, who blushed, being caught staring.

Bucky chuckled at the blondes rosy cheeks.

"Bucky? I wanted to apologize for the other day." Bucky gave him a confused look.

"Why? You weren't the one interrogating me." Bucky said, his voice soft, quite.  
Steve looked down ashamed. "Actually, I asked Natasha to do that- well not exactly. I mean, I did ask her to question you. I should have stopped her when I realized how uncomfortable you were getting." Steve stumbled through his explanation.

Bucky just stared at him for a moment, the sound of the coffee brewing in the background.

"Why would you ask her to do that? Why are you so interested in my life?" Bucky said, he didn't sound angry, but he didn't exactly sound happy either.

"When we got partnered together, I thought you were trying to blow me off, get me to do all of the work. I know that wasn't the case now, and I'm sorry for not trusting you.

"As for me being interested in your life? I was hoping we could be friends." As Steve spoke he started moving closer to Bucky, now standing right in front of him.

Neither said anything, just staring at each other. Steve could seeing Bucky's chest rise with each deep breathe, his eyes flicked down to Steve's lips, then back up to his eyes.

They moved at the same time, Steve grabbing Bucky's hips and lifting, as Bucky jumped locking his legs around Steve's waist.

Steve walked forward, pressing Bucky's back into the fridge. Bucky's hands wound through Steve's hair as they kissed, it was fast and insistent.

Steve carried him out of the kitchen and up the stairs, their lips never leaving the others.  
When he got to Bucky's room Steve laid him down on the bed, he pulled off his shirt, then leaned down to help Bucky with his.

Hesitating when he saw the look on Bucky's face, his eyes were wide, and he was breathing fast.

"Hey, Buck are you okay with this?" Steve asked, cupping Bucky's cheeks in his hands.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah I'm okay." The Omega  
whispered.

Steve stared at him for a minute. "If you wanna stop just tell me, anytime okay?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, he sat up and started pulling his shirt up, eyes never leaving Steve's.

Steve was entranced by this beautiful Omega, Bucky's scent had only gotten sweeter and Steve couldn't get enough of it.

Steve reached out to unbutton Bucky's pants, making sure to keep eye contact.

When they were both undressed Steve leaned in to kiss Bucky, slow and gentle. He didn't wanna rush this, wanted to make sure Bucky was okay, comfortable with what was happening.

Steve was so wasted on the Omega's scent that using a condom just slipped his mind.

He was so lost in the moment he couldn't even think of the repercussions this night would cause.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Bucky was currently dealing with a crying baby when he heard a knock on his door.

Julia was screaming because Luke grabbed her toy giraffe, she then proceeded to yank it back making Luke fall on his face, hence the crying baby.

"Julesy, please stop. Just go play with your giraffe, okay?" Bucky said.

She stopped screaming and nodded, though she didn't look happy about it.

Bucky made his way to the door with Luke on his hip, opening it to reveal Steve Rogers.

It's not that Bucky forgot he was coming over, it's just that he'd been so distracted by the kids today that it just slipped his mind.

Luke had calmed down some, hiding his face in Bucky's neck, breathing in the Omega's scent. His cries had dimmed to whimpers.

"Hi, Steve. Come in." Bucky said, stepping aside to let Steve enter.

He watched as Steve took in the house. he tried to clean up a little, but his morning was hectic and he only managed to clean the dishes and pick up a few toys.

Bucky started bouncing Luke, in an attempt to soothe the baby, kissing him on the forehead.

After a few minutes Luke had fallen asleep, head resting on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky raised his gaze to find Steve looking back at him, a small smile on the Alpha's face.

He motioned for Steve to follow him into the living room, after laying the baby down in his play pen he took a seat on the couch next to Steve, who sat on his left.

"Hey, how's it goin-" Steve was cut of by Becca, Jack and Julia running into the room.

Julesy climbed onto his lap, settling in contentedly. Jack and Becca sat on the floor to play pretend with some stuffed animals.

Bucky looked over to Steve apologetically. "Sorry, it's kind of hectic here." Bucky said.  
Steve waved him off. "No it's fine. So these are your siblings?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded introducing Steve to the kids.

Bucky asked if Steve wanted to join them for lunch, so they all sat at the table, Bucky spoon feeding Luke in his highchair.

After lunch Bucky put the two youngest kids down for a nap, he let Jack and Becca watch tv while he and Steve studied at the dining table.

The day flew by and before he knew it, it was 8:00 at night. Steve and Bucky had moved to the couch about an hour ago.

Steve said he needed a break because he was getting tired, so Bucky suggested making some coffee.

When Bucky turned around from grabbing two coffee cups he caught Steve looking at his butt, he raised an eyebrow, chuckling when Steve's face turned bright red.

  
"Bucky? I wanted to apologize for the other day." Bucky gave him a confused look.

"Why? You weren't the one interrogating me." Bucky said, his voice soft, quite.

Steve looked down ashamed. "Actually, I asked Natasha to do that- well not exactly. I mean, I did ask her to question you. I should have stopped her when I realized how uncomfortable you were getting." Steve stumbled through his explanation.

Bucky just stared at him for a moment, the sound of the coffee brewing in the background. "Why would you ask her to do that? Why are you so interested in my life?"

Bucky asked, he couldn't understand Steve, first he wants to be friends then he has his friend interrogate him? It didn't make sense.

"When we got partnered together, I thought you were trying to blow me off, get me to do all of the work. I know that wasn't the case now, and I'm sorry for not trusting you.

"As for me being interested in your life? I was hoping we could be friends." As Steve spoke he started moving closer to Bucky, now standing right in front of him.

Bucky's chest rose with each deep breathe he took in. Steve's scent was intoxicating this close.

Neither said anything, just stared at each other. Bucky's gaze lowered to Steve's lips.  
He had noticed how attractive the Alpha was, it was hard not too. But Steve and Bucky lived in two very different worlds, so he pushed that attraction to the back of his mind.

But when Bucky jumped and Steve grabbed, he let impulse take over for once in his life.

When Steve pressed him against the fridge Bucky tangled his hands in Steve's sunshine hair.

Steve smelt so good, and the Omega wanted.

Steve walked them upstairs, holding Bucky effortlessly. He made it to Bucky's room, his door being the only one opened.

Being laid down on the bed, Bucky watched Steve take his shirt off. He was suddenly hit with how real this was, he tried to stay calm, not wanting to freak Steve out and ruin this.

"Hey, Buck are you okay with this?" Steve asked, cupping Bucky's cheeks in his hands.

Bucky nodded, he needed to relax. "Yeah I'm okay." Bucky whispered, he didn't want Steve to know he was virgin.

Didn't want to risk Steve changing his mind and realizing that Steve was out of his league.

Steve stared at him for a minute. "If you wanna stop just tell me, anytime okay?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, he sat up slowly and started pulling his shirt off, eyes never leaving Steve's.

Steve's eyes were so kind, he was entranced by bright blue.

encapsulated in the Alpha's scent, Bucky let his instincts take over.

When Steve kissed him again, this time gentle and kind, all the repercussions this night could bring didn't matter.

Because Bucky never gets what he wants, and for once in his life he was putting himself first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things should really kick off next chapter, I'll try and work on it tomorrow or the next day. Hopefully posting next week, but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly fluff, it happened by accident I swear! But it's also my favorite chapter so far, I hope you like it.

**Steve**

  
Steve was awoken by an alarm clock blaring.

He felt the small body in his arms shift, leaning over him to turn that ear piercing noise off.  
When he opened his eyes it was to the sight of a shirtless Bucky Barnes looking down at him, Steve smiled at the Omega.

Although that smile quickly fell when he saw Bucky's face. the Omega's eyes were wide, and his cheeks were flushed.

"Buck? You okay?" Steve asked.  
Bucky seemed to snap back into it, blinking a few times and nodding.

Steve rubbed his hands up the Omega's sides, happy when Bucky didn't pull away.  
"What's wrong then?" Steve asked.

Bucky stared at him for a moment, like he was debating whether to say something or not. "I just didn't expect that to happen last night." Bucky said, softly.

Steve smiled. "Neither did I, but I'm glad it did. Do you, uhm, regret what happened?" The Alpha asked.

Bucky shook his head. "No! It just took me by surprise, is all." He said.

Steve sat up, so now they were at the same level. "Did you enjoy it?" Steve asked.

This time Bucky smiled, looking at his lap. "I did, yes." The Omega blushed.

Steve grinned, leaning in to kiss the Omega. It was slow and sweet, nothing more than the touch of lips. When they pulled apart, Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's.

The Alpha began to chuckle, and Bucky looked up confused. "What? Why are you laughing?" Bucky asked.

Steve was quick to explain when he realized the Omega was starting to panic. "It's just, I did this all wrong." Steve said.

Bucky raised his eyebrows, and his scent soured with sadness. "What do you mean?"

Steve touched the Omega's cheek, smiling at him. "I'm not the type to do one night stands, Bucky. And I hope that's not all this was, because usually I ask someone on a date before I sleep with them.  
So would you, Bucky Barnes, like to go on a date with me?" Steve said, hopeful.

Bucky just stared at him, eyes wide, until a smile slowly spread across his face. The Omega nodded, looking at his lap. "I would like that, a lot." Bucky said.

Steve put two fingers under Bucky's chin, lifting the Omega's head so they were looking at each other.  
Steve was about to speak when a loud cry pierced the air.

Bucky gasped standing up, and Steve couldn't help but stare at this beautiful creature as the Omega searched for his clothes.

Finding some boxers and a pair of pants, Bucky walked out of the room, only to pop his head back in seconds later. "I'll be right back, just gotta check on Luke. Uh, you should get dressed, come eat breakfast with us." Then he was gone.

Steve flopped back on the bed, smiling at the ceiling. He had a date! With Bucky Barnes, who would have thought. After spending most of yesterday with the Omega, even though they mostly studied, Steve learned that he really enjoyed Bucky's company.

 

Once Steve was dressed, he walked down the hall a little until he found the bathroom. As soon as he was about to open the door though, the handle turned.

A women resembling Bucky stood before him, she could only be one person.

"You must be Bucky's mom, I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." Steve stuck his hand out, she eyed him up and down suspiciously before shaking his hand.

"My name is Winifred. and why are you, Steve Rogers, in my house?" The women- Winifred asked.

Steve was a little taken back at her tone, but then again maybe she knew he just slept with her Omega son and was angry with him.

"Umm, me and Bucky are partners on an assignment for school, we were up late studying. So, uh, I stayed the night?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

She raised an eyebrow. "You stayed the night?" She asked, clearly not impressed by his explanation.

Steve nodded. "Is that, okay?" He asked hesitantly. She made him nervous, she may be small but she was very intimidating. her Beta scent was neutral so it was hard to get a read on her.

"I suppose it's up to James who he sleeps with." She said, she started to walk away when Steve said. "Sleeps with? We-" she cut him off. "Oh please, I can smell him all over you." She snapped.

They stared at each other for a moment. "James? Is that Bucky's real name?" Steve asked.

She huffed. "Wow, James really knows how to pick 'em. You slept with him and you don't even know his real name?"

Steve was really starting to not like this women, he didn't like the way she talked about her son. For all he does for his family Bucky really deserves some more respect, especially from his own mother.

He stared after her as she made her way to the end of the hall, He couldn't believe that just happened.  
Flabbergasted, he walked into the bathroom, relieving himself before making his way down stares.

He followed the sound of voices, making his way through the kitchen to the dining room. He smiled when he saw Bucky setting Luke in his highchair.

Steve walked around the table to the Omega, kissing his cheek because he could. Bucky blushed, and it was the most adorable thing.

He sat down next to Bucky, and started serving his plate. Julia sat on his right, with Bucky on his left, feeding Luke. Rebecca and Jack sat across from him, he smiled and winked at them, making the two giggle.

"Why did you kiss Bucky?" Becca asked, in the sweetest little voice.

"Because I like Bucky, and he lets me give him kisses." Steve said, looking over to Bucky. The Omega looked back to him, with a small smile.

"I like this girl Holly in my class, does that mean I can give her kisses?" Rebecca asked. Steve looked to Bucky, not wanting to say something he shouldn't.

"Do you like Holly as a friend?" Bucky asked.

"Yes." Rebecca said.

"Do you like Holly as more than a friend? Like a girlfriend?" Bucky asked again.

Becca pursed her lips, humming while she thought. Then nodded, looking at Bucky with a proud smile.

Bucky chuckled. "Well, if Holly wants your kisses then I think that's okay." The Omega said.

"Holly lets me hold her hand, and punched This mean kid Julian in the face when he pushed me off a swing." Rebecca said.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like Holly's your bodyguard." The Alpha muttered.

"She gives me her pudding cup too!" Becca exclaimed, making both Steve and Bucky laugh.

 

_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Steve said he could give Bucky and the kids a ride to school.

After Bucky had gone next door to drop Julia and Luke off with his neighbor Sydney, Bucky made his way back to his house.

He found Steve in his room, searching for a shoe. Steve was looking under the bed, then suddenly shot up from the floor, holding the missing shoe up in the air in victory.

He looked like such a dork, it made Bucky laugh.

After they were all in the car, Bucky making sure to bring Jack's booster seat, Rebecca continued to talk about her 'friend' Holly. He wondered if he should be concerned about his 8 year old sisters relationship, but they're just kids, so it's probably innocent.

 

Once they dropped the kids off Steve headed towards the high school.

"So, buck? I was wondering if you'd eat lunch with me again? I promise I won't have Natasha interrogate you. I mean, it seemed like you were having a good time before that." The Alpha asked.

Bucky thought about it for a minute, he did enjoy lunch last week, before everything went south. And seeing Steve would be nice, plus his friends were kind, if not a little strange.

The Omega turned to Steve. "Sure, that sounds nice."

Steve grinned that bright sunshine grin at him.

 

When they made it to the parking lot, Steve got out of the car in a rush, walking over to the passengers side.

Bucky blushed when Steve opened his door for him, offering the Omega his hand.

Bucky clasped the others hand, letting the Alpha pull him from his seat.

He had never been that noticeable at school, he liked it that way. but when a few people saw them holding hands as they made their way to the school doors, Bucky got kind of nervous.

He could hear whispers passed between people, and he leaned closer to Steve, seeking the Alpha's comfort.

Steve must have sensed his discomfort, giving Bucky's hand a squeeze and leaning down to kiss his head.

It kind of shocked him how affectionate the Alpha was, how open he was with it, not caring if the whole school saw. He was surprised this morning when Steve said he wanted more, part of the Omega thought maybe this was some kind of joke. Like the Alpha had a bet or something, but as he thought about it more, he came to the conclusion that Steve was just to kind for that.  
Because no one would go as far as to sleep with someone in order to perform a prank, that's just wrong.

He'd be lying if he said last night wasn't the best night of his life, not only because of the attention the Alpha paid to his body (not that, that wasn't fantastic), but because of the things Steve said.  
Always asking if he was okay, if he was enjoying himself. He kept telling Bucky how beautiful he was, showering the Omega in compliments, showing how much he cared.

No one had ever shown that much interest and affection in Bucky, platonically or romantically.

He was still a little upset for what the Alpha had Natasha do, but mostly confused by it. After hearing Steve's explanation, that he thought Bucky was blowing him off, the Omega began to understand more.

Bucky was brought out of his thoughts and back to the present when Steve spoke to him.

"Don't let them get to you Buck." The Alpha whispered.

They'd reached Bucky's locker, and Steve leaned down to kiss him, this time slow and more heated.

When they pulled apart Bucky had completely forgotten about the whispers and the people surrounding them.

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to step out of this bubble.

"I gotta get to class, but I'll meet you here and walk you to lunch okay?" Steve asked, smiling down at the Omega.

Bucky nodded, watching as the Alpha walked away. He sighed, leaning back against his locker.

Unfortunately, the bubble had to pop, and Bucky had to get back to his other responsibilities.

So he went on with his day, counting down the minutes until lunch.

 

_-_-_-_

 

**Steve**

 

The last thing Steve wanted to do was leave the Omega, especially after seeing how uncomfortable Bucky was getting.

Steve came close to growling at his fellow classmates, but resisted.

Of course Steve knew this was out of the ordinary, the Alpha knew he was popular. But he wished people would mind their own business, just because Bucky isn't considered 'social norms' to the school didn't mean Steve shouldn't date him.

Because in all honesty, Bucky was out of Steve's league.

Steve tried to let his anger go, he can't control what people think so there is no point being upset over it.

  
Steve was nearing his class when he caught sight of Sam, smiling he made his way over to the Beta.

Sam raised his eyebrows at the Alpha, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Tell me why I had to hear about you kissing Bucky Barnes from Angie Martinelli?!" Sam exclaimed.

Steve raised his hands in surrender. "I was gonna tell you, it just happened so fast."

Steve explained to Sam what happened the night before, and his conversation with Bucky this morning. Told him about the Omega agreeing to go on a date with him, and that Bucky's gonna have lunch with them again.

Sam's face stayed blank the entire time, and now he's just staring at Steve.

"So... you're dating Bucky now?" Sam asked.

Steve nodded.

"Okay." Sam stated.

Steve looked at him confused. "Okay? You're just excepting it?" Steve asked.

"Yep. But I have a few questions." The Beta said, Steve nodded for him to continue.

"Do you like him?"

Steve nodded.

"Are you gonna hurt him?"

The Alpha shook his head.

"Good, cause if you do, I will personally rip your dick off. That Omega deserves respect and you better be prepared to give it to him. Understood." Sam got up in Steve's face, making sure he got the message.

(If Steve was being honest, he was kind of intimidated, not that he'd ever admit to it.)

"Understood." Steve nodded, realizing how serious Sam was. "If I were to ever hurt him, then I'm sure I'd deserve whatever pain you have planned. Because Bucky deserves everything, and I'm gonna give him all I can." Steve said.

Sam slowly stepped away from the Alpha, nodding. Then the Beta smiled, patting Steve on the shoulder. "Then congrats man, I'm happy for you."

Steve was afraid to say anything, worried Sam would turn on him again.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Like Steve said he would, the Alpha met Bucky at his locker.

"Hey buck, ready to head to lunch?" Steve asked, reaching for Bucky's left hand. The Omega nodded falling into step with the Alpha.

He could see Steve keep glancing at him and smiling out of the corner of his eye.

After the fifth glance Bucky looked to the Alpha with a questioning gaze. "What?" Bucky asked.

"I just missed you is all." Steve said, with that dopey smile again.

  
When they arrived at the cafeteria Bucky could feel eyes on him, he paused in the door way.

"Hey buck, it's okay. don't even think about them, all that matters is you and me, okay?" Steve spoke.

Bucky bit his lip, looking around one last time before nodding. Steve smiled at him, gently pulling him forward.

When they reached their table Bucky began to relax, he knew these people, they were nice.  
But what if they didn't like the idea of him being with Steve, what if they changed their minds about him, decided he wasn't worth their time. Steve would side with them, he's known them longer, they're his friends.

His fear was quickly squashed when everyone turn to smile at him.

He couldn't help but feel nervous when Natasha started to speak. "Bucky, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last week. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, and I hope you'll forgive me." The Alpha said, she seemed like she felt generally bad for what she'd done.

"It's okay, Steve explained to me what happened." Bucky said quietly.

Luckily Sam changed the subject. "So, I here you're dating this big blonde doofus?" Sam asked, and Steve sighed.

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah I guess." The Omega said.

And that's how lunch went, someone would ask Bucky a question, somehow making fun of Steve every time.  
And Bucky started to understand how nice it was to have friends, people to trust and talk too.  
He's spent so long worrying about his family, making sure they were taken care of, It's nice to think about himself for a change.

  
His day with Steve made work at the grocery store bearable, he kept thinking of all the dorky things Steve would do to make him smile.  
Like when he stuck two French fries in his mouth, and pretended to bite Bucky like they were fangs.

He thought of how Steve held his hand under the table all through lunch, his thumb rubbing circles on Bucky's hand.

When Steve was driving Bucky to work he asked when he thought they'd be able to go on their date.  
Bucky told him he'd ask Sydney if she could babysit on Sunday, seeing as that's Bucky's only day off.

Steve grinned, saying how excited he was, and he couldn't wait for Bucky to see what he had planned.

When Bucky asked, Steve said it was a surprise.

Bucky couldn't wait for Sunday.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
Steve was so glad it was Sunday, it felt like the week was taking forever!

Not that he didn't enjoy Bucky's company at lunch, but the only alone time he's had with the Omega was in the car. Because Steve picks up Bucky and the kids every morning, and takes Bucky to work too.

Steve doesn't mind, in fact he's happy to, if it makes Bucky's life a little bit easier he'll gladly do it (though it's purely for selfish reasons, Bucky's scent becomes almost intoxicating in the small space of the car, soaking into the interior).

 

Steve wasn't supposed to pick up Bucky until 5:00, it was 4:15.

The Alpha had gone through his closet, every clothing item he thought to be presentable was on his bed. He'd buttoned and unbuttoned so many shirts his finger were aching.

Luckily his mother walked in to save the day. Her calming Omega scent relaxed Steve, somewhat.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure he'll love whatever you wear." She said, rubbing his back.

"But I want to look nice for him." Steve whined.

"Okay, well, how about this one? It will bring out your eyes." She asked holding up a light blue button up.

She also grabbed some black fitted slacks, shoving them into his arms and directing him to the bathroom.

He had to admit, after rolling up the sleeves, he did look good. He styled his hair, then made his way back to his mom, she smiled when she saw him.

"Oh Stevie, you look so handsome." She said, bring her hands up to his cheeks.

When he went downstairs, he saw his dad, who told him to "have a good time and treat that Omega right, Steven."

 

Steve was walking up the steps to Bucky's house, he couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. He saw Bucky everyday, they held hands and kissed.

He's just wants this first date to go well.

The door was opened before he could knock, and Rebecca and Jack stood there, smiling up at him.

"Hi, Steve!" The two shouted.

"Hey guys, is your brother ready?" Steve asked.

They both shook their heads, each one of them grabbing a hand and tugging him inside. "No he's upstairs getting ready, but he'll be down soon." Becca said.

There was a lady in the living room holding a baby, she had dirty blonde hair and a round face. She was a Beta. He assumed she was Bucky's neighbor, the one that agreed to baby sit.

She smiled when she noticed him. "Hi, you must be Steve. I'm Sydney, and this is my daughter Kennedy." She said.

Steve smiled back. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for watching the kids, Bucky's schedule is so hectic I wasn't sure we'd ever be able to go on a date."

She laughed, nodding. "It's no problem, that kid deserves to have some fun once in awhile." She said.

Steve turned towards the stairs when he heard footsteps.

He watched as Bucky walked down the steps, carrying Luke with Julia trailing behind him. He smiled when he saw Steve, glancing at his outfit then back to his face.  
It made Steve blush.

After Bucky set Luke in his play pen with a kiss on the baby's head, he leaned down with his arms outstretched, instantly Julia, Jack and Rebecca ran into his arms. He gave them all kisses and said he loved them and that he'd see them later.

After thanking Sydney again, they made their way out to the car, Steve's hand resting on Bucky's lower back the whole time.

Steve opened the car door for the omega, then speed walked to the drivers side.

When the car was started, and they were pulled out, Steve grabbed Bucky's hand, fingers locking with the Omegas.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Bucky had dug through his closet trying to find some clothes that didn't have holes in them, luckily he found I nice white button up (it was the shirt he wore to parent teacher meetings for Becks and Jack).

He'd recently invested in a pair of black jeans, it was the score of the century. He found them at a thrift store with the tag still on them, luckily in his size. Thank god he hasn't worn them yet, not one stain touched these beautiful pants.

He decided to pull his hair out of his face for once, collecting his hair into a neat bun at the back of his head, leaving two strands to frame his face.

He left the button ups sleeves down, and grabbed a black jacket.

Luke and Julia were sitting on his bed, mesmerized in what he was doing. Eventually the baby got board and reached out for Bucky, whining.

Bucky picked up the baby, wanting to give him as many loves as he could. Luke wasn't used to anyone doing his nightly ritual but Bucky. He didn't like it when other people read him his night time story, or sang him his lullaby.

The other kids preferred Bucky, too. But they could understand that Bucky was gonna go have fun with Steve, so it was okay.

Boy did they love Steve, because honestly if they didn't? That would be a real deal breaker for the Omega.

These kids are his life, if who he chooses to date doesn't get along with them, then he wouldn't waste his time on that person.

Part of it scares him though, the kids getting so close to Steve. He's worried that if it doesn't work out between him and the Alpha, the kids will be to attached by then.

But he can't think about that now, because so far everything is going great, he doesn't want to ruin this with his worries.

Steve is his one distraction, he's the one thing Bucky has for himself.

Julia was looking out the window when she started jumping up and down happily. "Steve's here! I see his car!" She yelled, a big smile on her face.

  
When he got downstairs he couldn't help but look Steve up and down. the way he had the blue button ups sleeves rolled to his elbows, made his arms look incredible.

And the smile he wore was breathtaking. It got even better when the Alpha blushed, because Bucky was checking him out.

He set Luke down with a kiss to the baby's forehead, then bent down for hugs from the others.

Saying another thank you to Sydney, then they were gone.

He loved the way Steve kept his hand on his back. loved that Steve opened the car door for him. Loved when Steve clasped his smaller hand in the Alpha's larger one.

 

_-_-_-_

  
Bucky wasn't sure what to expect, he hoped Steve wouldn't bring him anywhere to fancy.

His worries were soothed though, when Steve pulled into the small parking lot of Paddy's diner.

"I didn't know what you liked. I thought about bringing you to this really nice restaurant, but that sounded so cliche. And everyone likes diner food, so I thought it was a safe bet, but if you don't like it we can go somewhere-"

"Steve!" Bucky cut the Alpha off. "It's perfect." The Omega said, grabbing the Alpha's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Steve stared at him for moment, before breaking out into a huge, dopey grin. "Really?" The Alpha asked.

Bucky nodded, smiling at the big goof. After a minute or so the Alpha seemed to snap back into it, pulling the Omega's hand to his lips and giving it a quick kiss before jumping out of the car and rushing to Bucky's side.

When Steve had Bucky's door open he reached his hand out to the Omega, pulling Bucky from his seat. They kept their hands clasped together as they walked to the diners entrance.

Steve, ever the gentleman, held the door open for Bucky too.  
They made their way to the corner booth, Bucky sliding in first with Steve sitting on his left.

The Alpha squeezed up against Bucky's side, not that the Omega minded. Steve smelt very nice, not just his cologne, but his natural scent too.

  
They looked through the menu, deciding on fries for the table and a burger for each of them. When the waitress came to take their order, Steve asked for a chocolate milkshake with two straws.

When it was just the two of them Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve.

"Are we really gonna share a milkshake?" Bucky asked.

Steve blushed slightly. "Yeah, I figured it's okay if our first date is a little cliche." The Alpha smiled at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "You are such a dork."

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
Steve watched as Bucky dipped a French fry into the milkshake before taking a bite.

"Gross." The alpha said.

"What? This is delicious, here try it." Bucky said as he grabbed another fry, dipping it in the shake before holding it to Steve's mouth. The Alpha stared at the fry for a moment, before opening his mouth.

He was surprised to find that it was in fact, delicious. He looked up to find Bucky staring at him, a smug smile on his face.

"Well?" The Omega asked, his eyebrows raised.

The Alpha looked down and chuckled, he didn't want to admit that Bucky was right.

"Oh come on, is it really gonna wound your pride that much to admit that you liked it?" Bucky asked.

Steve just buried his face in the Omega's neck, listening to Bucky laugh, Steve smiled at the sound.

"It was good, okay?" The Alpha mumbled against Bucky's skin.

"Was that so hard?" Bucky teased, he still sounded smug.

"Lets change the subject." Steve said as he lifted his head from the Omega's neck.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Bucky asked as took a sip of the milkshake, and Steve couldn't help but stare at his mouth as he sipped from the straw.

All thought of conversation left the Alpha's mind, he couldn't stop staring at this beautiful creature in front of him. Steve was pretty sure Bucky didn't realize how gorgeous he was, didn't even realize what he was doing to Steve by drinking that milkshake.  
And god if that didn't make Steve more attracted to the Omega.

When Bucky looked up at him expectantly Steve surged forward, bringing the Omega into a heated kiss.

He heard Bucky moan, felt the others hands on his cheeks, fingers running through Steve's hair. The Alpha wound his arms around Bucky, pulling him into his lap.

Bucky was now straddling his lap, Steve's lips left the Omega's, to claim his neck instead.

His hand was starting to work up Bucky's shirt when a throat cleared above the table, the two broke apart to find the waitress from earlier glaring at them.

"Sorry, we got a little carried away." Steve said, while Bucky hid his face in the Alpha's neck.

She scoffed and walked away.

Bucky climbed off of Steve's lap but kept his face buried in the Alpha's neck, Steve was concerned until he heard Bucky laugh. He could feel the little puffs of breathe against his skin, and couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened." Bucky said, lifting his head to look Steve in the eyes.

"You wanna get out of here? Maybe continue what we were rudely interrupted from?" Steve asked, watching as Bucky's smile fell, eyes cast down.

Steve put a hand on the others cheek, lifting Bucky's head to meet his eyes. "Buck what's wrong?"

"Do you mind- is it okay if... I wanna take this slow. I know we've already, you know. But that was, it was my... my first time, and we just kind of rushed into it. So I would like to take this slow." Bucky nervously said.

He may have stumbled over his words, but Steve could tell he was clearly stating rules. Bucky may have not said it, but what he meant was 'I'm not having sex with you again, until I'm ready' and Steve could respect that.

Something else Bucky said caught his attention, the Omega said it was his first time. Of course Steve didn't think Bucky was a slut, but he assumed he wasn't a virgin either. Or, was a virgin.

Knowing that Steve was his first though, it hit him on a primal level. The Alpha part of him was pleased to know that he was the only one to touch the Omega like that.

"Buck, we can take as long as you want. You just let me know when you're ready, if you ever are. You know I'm not with you just for sex right?" Steve asked.

Bucky looked him in the eyes for moment, looking for a lie, before nodding.

"Good. We could still get out of here though, wanna make out in the car?" Steve joked.

Bucky laughed. "That doesn't sound half bad."

Steve raised his eyebrows, surprised by the Omega's answer. "Are you sure?"

"That I wanna make out with a hot Alpha?" Bucky asked, pretending to think about it. "Hmm, pretty sure."

 

When Steve pulled up to Bucky's house he grabbed the Omega's hand. "Did you have a good time?" Steve asked.

The smile Bucky gave him was so bright it made Steve's insides twist. "The best." The Omega said.

"So, would it be okay if I called you my boyfriend?" Steve nervously asked.

"I would really like that, Steve." Bucky whispered.

Steve leaned in to kiss the Omega, soft and sweet (nothing compared to their heavy make out session earlier). When they broke apart Steve rested his forehead against the others.

"Let me walk you to the door." Steve whispered. They pulled apart to unbuckle their seat belts, Bucky opening his own door before Steve could.

Steve met him at the front of the car, grabbing Bucky's hand and waking him through the crunchy grass, up the steps and two the door.

After another kiss they said goodbye, Steve saying that he'd pick Bucky and the kids up in the morning.

 

When Steve got home his mom asked him how the date went, to which Steve said. "it was incredible."

The Alpha went to bed that night with a smile on his face, dreaming of stormy eyes and brilliant laughs.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
When Bucky walked through the door it was to a quite house, Sydney was sitting on the couch watching tv with the volume almost all the way down.

They talked for a little bit before Sydney made her way home, her daughter in tow.

Bucky walked upstairs checking on the kids as they slept, he made his way to the end of the hall where his mothers room was.

Cracking the door to see if she was asleep yet, not surprisingly her tv was on and she was laying on the bed, wide awake.

"Hey." She said once she noticed him.

He walked over to her, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket before climbing onto her bed, and lying down next to her.

"Hey." He said back.

"You had that date tonight right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was really nice. He took me to a diner and we shared a milkshake." Bucky said.

She chuckled. "Sounds like a keeper." She joked.

Despite her mocking tone, he continued. "I think he is. He's really nice mom, and I like him a lot." Bucky said, he turned on his side and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Well your father used to be like that, but now look at him, doesn't even come home to see his kids." She warned.

Bucky wanted to say 'you're always at home and you don't see your kids' but thought better of it. He loved his mom, no matter how difficult she could be, she was still his mother.

He decided not to say anything and cuddled up to her as she watched whatever lifetime movie that was on.

Bucky fell asleep to the comforting scent only a mother could give, and to thoughts of Steve. Dreaming of bright blue skies and sunshine hair, of sweet kisses and soft touches.

Something good was finally happening to Bucky, and he was immensely grateful for being partnered with Steve Rogers for a school assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst

Three weeks later

  
**Bucky**

  
This morning Bucky was not awoken by his alarm clock.

No, this morning Bucky was awoken by his stomach rolling uncomfortably, the nausea took him by surprise.

He sat up in bed, but the sudden motion made it worse. Quickly he ran out of his room, down the hall and to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet as he began heaving.

It was awful, like acid in his throat. God, he really hoped he wasn't getting sick, he couldn't afford to get sick.

After a while of puking he thought maybe it had stopped, he sat there with his hands gripping the lid of the toilet, taking in long deep breathes.

He was about to stand up when he hiccuped, beginning the whole process all over.

He was taking in deep breathes when he felt a pair of small hands on his back, he turned his head to see Julia watching him.

"Are you okay?" The four year old asked.

Bucky swallowed before nodding. "I'm fine, probably just ate something bad, don't worry about me."

"Does that mean I ate something bad too?" She asked, her eyes wide with panic.

"Do you feel sick?" Bucky asked, he knew how much of a germaphobe Julia could be, the kid probably washed her hands twenty times a day.

Julia shook her head. "No, is that bad?" She asked.

Bucky laughed a little, despite the cramping in his stomach. "No that's good, if you don't feel sick then you probably aren't. Don't stress over it okay? I'm sure you're fine." Bucky said.

Julia nodded, wrinkling her nose when she caught a whiff of the nasty smell.

"Gross." She said, faced all scrunched up.

"Yeah it is gross, why don't you go back to your room and I'll come get you when I'm done?" He asked.

Bucky waited until she left before letting out a sigh. After flushing the toilet and cleaning the lid, he started brushing his teeth, attempting to get that awful taste out of his mouth.

He decided to skip his shower, opting for wetting his hands and slicking his long hair back behind his ears.

He walked to his room first to get ready, just putting on a comfortable pair of worn out jeans and a grey sweatshirt.  
He made his way to the girls' room first, because he knew Julia was waiting for him.

She was sitting on her bed, and reached her hands out as soon as she saw him. He picked her up, before moving to wake up Rebecca.

After he sent both the girls down to the living room he went to wake the boys, Luke was already awake and demanding attention, whereas Jack waited patently for Bucky to grab his hand and guide him downstairs.

After everyone was settled on the couch, with Luke in his playpen, Bucky walked into the kitchen.

He wasn't sure what to make, he was still really nauseous so he decided cereal for breakfast would be fine.

  
After Bucky had dropped the two youngests off at Sydney's, him, Rebecca and Jack walked to the curb, waiting for Steve.

They didn't have to wait long before they saw the Alpha's car pull up. Steve got out of the car, pecking Bucky on the cheek.

"Hey, beautiful." Steve said, smiling brightly.

"Hi." Bucky said, with way less enthusiasm as Steve. He couldn't help it, he still felt terrible. It didn't help that he had to get through school, then work at the grocery store, he hoped that this stomach thing would settle down soon.

Bucky ushered the kids into the backseat, making sure they were buckled before claiming his spot in the passenger seat. He rested his head against the window closing his eyes, and held his stomach.

"Buck? You okay?" Steve asked, and Bucky could hear the concern in his voice.

"Just a little nauseous, I'll be fine." Bucky tried to smile at the Alpha, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, although he wasn't sure. He'd probably end up in the school bathroom throwing up later, but he couldn't afford the luxury of taking a sick day.

He knew Steve kept glancing at him the whole way, but he wasn't sure how to calm the Alpha's concern.

Part of him enjoyed how much Steve cared, how he always thought of Bucky's needs. But the other part of him, more specifically, his rolling stomach really wished the Alpha would leave him The. Fuck. Alone.

It was gonna be a long day.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
Steve and Bucky have been dating for a month now, and things were going great.

The two hadn't been on anymore dates, but Steve had dinner at the Omega's house about four times a week.

  
When Steve picked up Bucky and the kids today he could tell something was off, usually Bucky would smile at him and give him a kiss.

Instead he just buckled Becks and Jack in, then slumped in the passenger seat. The Omega was holding his stomach, with his eyes closed.

"Buck? You okay?" Steve asked, he was concerned about his boyfriend.

"Just a little nauseous, I'll be fine." Bucky said, he tried to smile all though it looked more like a grimace. Steve could tell he wasn't okay, maybe he was sick.

"You sure?" The Alpha asked again.

Bucky just nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head against the window.

Steve would just have to keep an eye on him.

 

When they got to school Steve walked Bucky to his locker like he did every day, only Bucky was walking a lot slower than usual. The Omega was clinging on to Steve's arm too, not that the Alpha minded.

"Buck, are you sure you're okay?" Steve asked when he noticed Bucky gulp for the third time.

Bucky just nodded, taking in deeper breathes.

"You're sick you shouldn't have come to school." The Alpha said.

"I can't take a sick day, Steve." Bucky said, then paused in the middle of the hallway.

"Buck?" Steve asked, right before Bucky covered his mouth with his hand, running towards the Omega bathroom.

Steve chased after him, putting his ear against the door, only to hear Bucky retching inside. He pulled his ear away with a grimace, but didn't move from the door.

Even as the bell rang, and the halls emptied, he waited. Bucky had been in there for about ten minutes before the door was opened.

The Omega walked to Steve immediately, hiding his face in the Alpha's wide chest. Steve's hands automatically went to Bucky's back, rubbing soothing circles there.

"Please let me take you home." The Alpha said.

"I can-" Steve cut him off.

"Yes you can, you can afford one sick day buck." But the Omega only shook his head.

"I still have work, I can't miss work. I need the money, my family does." Bucky's words were muffled against Steve's chest.

"How are you gonna be able to work when you have the stomach flu?" Steve asked.

Bucky finally pulled away from the Alpha, but Steve made sure to keep a hold on his waist so he didn't his lose balance.

"I just will." Bucky said, looking Steve in the eye. And Steve knew that look, it meant Bucky was ending the conversation, what he said was final and Steve just had to except it.

Steve sighed nodding.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
When Steve dropped him off at work he said "Just call me if you need to leave, okay? I'll come get you."

Bucky just nodded, say he would be fine and that he'd see him later.

The nausea had gotten a little better, his stomach only ached now, instead of feeling like he was gonna puke his guts out.

When he was checking out an older women at the grocery store, her perfume nearly made him gag. He tried to be polite, but couldn't stop his face from scrunching up.

She must have noticed. "Morning sickness, huh?" She asked, smiling sympathetically.

"W-what?" Bucky asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed." She said.

After she left Bucky couldn't stop thinking about what she said, that couldn't be right. Him and Steve had only slept together once, no way that happened after one time.  
Besides Steve wore a condom, didn't he? Everything happened so fast, and Bucky was a little to distracted to remember if Steve put on a condom.

On his break he found himself in the medicine isle, staring at an entire wall of pregnancy tests.

All of the labels started to blur together as he tried to decipher which one he was supposed to use. Should he even use one? He could just be jumping to conclusions, it's probably just a stomach bug.

He grabbed a blue and purple box (for male Omega's the label read) before he could chicken out.

Once he was in the employee bathroom he opened the box, reading through the instructions. It was simple enough, pee on the end wait five minutes and the test would tell him wether he was pregnant or not. Simple.

Not simple.

Bucky paced the small bathroom for a few minutes, holding his head in his hands, taking deep breathes to calm himself.

The box came with three tests so he decided to take them all, after he capped them he set them on top of the box, closing the toilet seat lid and sitting on it.

All he could do was wait.

He watched the small clock on the wall, all he could hear was the rushing in his ears, and the sound of the clock ticking. It sounded like fists pounding, and this five minutes was taking forever.

When the time ran out Bucky let out a long breathe, his hands shaking as he reached for the tests.

He stared at the wall for a minute, trying to collect himself before looking down.

"Shit."

  
_-_-_-_

 

When Bucky got home he made dinner, trying to act normal as to not worry his siblings.

When the little ones were eating, he asked Rebecca to feed Luke while he made a phone call.

He grabbed the house phone, dialing Steve's cell. It rang three times before the Alpha picked up.

"Hey buck. How ya feeling?" Steve asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you." Bucky said, keep his voice neutral.

"Were talking now." Steve said, like it was obvious.

"I need to talk to you in person, it's important." Steve didn't say anything for a moment, and Bucky was starting to get worried the Alpha had hung up.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Steve asked, there was a waver in his voice, it was only slight but Bucky caught it.

"No Steve, I'm not breaking up with you. But I need you to come over."

"Yeah, buck. I'll leave in a few minutes. See you soon." Steve said, he knew Steve could tell something was wrong, but this wasn't news he could break over the phone.

Bucky said goodbye, then hung up, making his way back to the dining room.

  
He was bouncing Luke when he heard the door open, and footsteps come up the stairs. He watched as Steve poked his head in the room, smiling when he saw the Omega.

Bucky laid the baby down when he had fallen asleep, he tucked his blue blanket around him, checking on Jack before he left the room grabbing Steve's hand and guiding the Alpha to his room.

He shut the door behind them, bringing Steve to the bed.

Steve took off his jacket and shoes, then gave Bucky his full attention.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Steve asked, holding the Omega's hand in his own.

Bucky wasn't sure how to start, this caring Alpha, that for some reason likes Bucky didn't deserve to have this thrown in his life.

He must have taken to long because Steve touched his cheek, bringing his face up to meet the others gaze.

"Buck, you're worrying me. Would you tell me what's wrong?" Steve asked.

Bucky stared at him for a moment, his eyes were watering but he refused to let the tears fall.

"Did you wear a condom?" The Omega asked.

Steve looked take aback. "What?"

"When we had sex, did you wear a condom?" Bucky asked again.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't be so irresponsib- I wouldn't... I mean... I think I." Steve cut himself off. The Alpha audibly gulped, eyes widening as he looked at Bucky.

Bucky grabbed his backpack from off the floor, grabbing a blue and purple box out of it. He opened the box, grabbing the three tests and laying them in front of Steve.

"An old women asked me if I had morning sickness at work, and I thought she was crazy because there was no way you didn't use protection. But then I started getting really freaked out, and I thought I should take a test, just in case." The tears started to fall the more Bucky talked.

The Omega watched as Steve stared at the tests, the Alpha was stone faced so Bucky couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Say something." Bucky whispered, his voice was snotty, and the tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Steve just continued to stare at the tests, his breathes coming in faster, more strained.

"Steve please."

The Alpha stood from the bed, walking to the other side of the room, and then back again. He was running his hands through his hair, inhaling and exhaling.

Bucky stood and walked over to him, grabbing his arms to get him to stop.

"Please talk to me." Bucky whispered, right in the Alpha's face. Steve finally made eye contact, only just realizing the Omega was crying. Steve wiped Bucky's tears, only for new ones to fall in their place.

"What do you wanna do?" Steve asked, voice catching.

"I don't- I don't know. I mean, I don't think I could get rid of a baby, Steve. I just don't think I could do that." Bucky said, sniffling.

"And I wouldn't ask you too. So you wanna keep it?" Steve asked, Bucky couldn't tell if Steve was disappointed or hopeful.

"Yes. And if you don't wanna be apart of-" Steve cut the Omega off.

"Of course I want to be apart of its life, I'm the father, I would never abandon you and our child." Steve spoke with such conviction, but Bucky wanted to make sure he knew what he was agreeing to.

"Steve this is a big commitment, I need to know you're not gonna leave when it gets to hard. I know what that's like, my dad only comes around every once in awhile, and that's hard on a kid. If you don't think you can do this..." Bucky was full on sobbing now.

Steve just brought him into a hug, cradling the Omega's head in his hands. He shhhed Bucky, trying to calm him.

"I'm not gonna leave, I know that for certain. This is probably the worst timing, but. Bucky I love you, so much. And I'm gonna love our baby, I know we're young and this is gonna be hard. But Bucky, I'm with you, til' the end of the line." Steve spoke, holding the Omega's face in his hands, smiling down at Bucky with a few tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you too, Steve. And our baby." Bucky couldn't help but laugh, and Steve joined him.

Steve texted his parents that he was staying at Sam's tonight, before laying down with the Omega. they held each other, seeking the others comfort. Bucky fell asleep with his head on Steve's chest, the Alpha stroking his head and the sound of Steve's heartbeat soothing him to sleep.

Bucky didn't know what road lay ahead of them, but as long as he had Steve he felt confident that they would be okay.

They would make it through.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
As Steve laid there, Bucky asleep against his chest, he thought about his future. No, their future, because it wasn't just him now.

He put his nose against Bucky's head, inhaling, only just noticing the slight change in his scent. Bucky's natural vanilla scent was now stronger, sweeter.

Sure Steve was freaked out about what was to come, but part of him was thrilled with the news. The fact that Bucky was carrying his child made the Alpha part of Steve very happy

There was no doubt in his mind that whatever child Bucky created would be utter perfection.

He knew they were young, seniors in high school, but he was excited. Terrified, but excited.

He's always wanted kids, preferably farther down the road, but it was happening now.

When Bucky told Steve he loved him too, the Alpha's heart about burst. He couldn't believe this incredible Omega was with him, that he had the privilege to be with Bucky. Bucky who would be an incredible parent, he already was.

Sure it would be a little different when their baby came, but Bucky was basically the only parent his little siblings had. Of course there was their mother, but for the past month Steve's realized how little that women does.

Bucky didn't deserve to have all of this responsibility dropped on his shoulders, but he did it so flawlessly, made it look effortless.

Steve fell asleep with a million thoughts flying through his head, but having Bucky cuddled up against him made him feel comforted, content.

 

He was awoken the next day by a bony elbow jabbing him in the ribs, when he opened his eyes he saw Bucky trying to climb off of him frantically.

He grabbed the Omega's waist, helping him off the bed. Once Bucky was on his feet he ran out of the room as fast as he could, and Steve could hear him throwing up down the hall.

He got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to go check on the Omega, but he was stopped by a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Julia looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Hey Julesy, you okay?" He asked, picking her up when she raised her hands.

"Bucky's sick again, he said he ate somefing bad. I don't wanna be sick wike him." Steve smiled when she spoke, it was adorable how she pronounced some words.

"Uh, I'm positive you won't catch what your brother has."

"How do you know?" She asked, still sounding panicked.

"Because Bucky isn't contagious, which means you can't get what he has." Steve said, trying his best to explain to her that she was safe from morning sickness.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Steve reassured.

Steve heard the toilet flush, then the sink turn on. He asked Julia if she wanted to go downstairs while they waited for Bucky, she only nodded.

They played for a little awhile before they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

He turned to look, finding Jack and Rebecca storming down the steps, with Bucky holding Luke behind them. The Omega still looked pale, and Steve knew he was still nauseous.

He stood up to take the baby from Bucky, letting the Omega sit down in the chair, Bucky gratefully handed Luke over.

  
Steve prepared breakfast for the kids, and got some water for Bucky, giving the Omega a kiss on his forehead.

 

After they dropped the kids off Steve tried to convince Bucky to take the day off, the Omega claiming he couldn't take a sick day for morning sickness, seeing as it would probably last for months.

  
And that's how their day went, instead of going to lunch Steve sat in a bathroom stall with Bucky, holding the Omega's hair back.

He dropped Bucky off at the bookstore for work after school, saying he'd be back to pick Bucky up and drive him home. Bucky tried to tell him it was fine and he could walk, but Steve didn't want him to have to walk miles home when he was feeling lousy.

 

_-_-_-_

 

Steve was at the park hanging out with his friends before he had to pick up Bucky from work. They were sitting under a large tree, in a circle listening to Tony chatter.

"Rogers, you okay? You keep staring longingly at that trash can." Tony stated.

Steve looked up to find all of his friends staring at him. "I'm fine." He said, and even to his own ears that sounded false.

"No you're not, tell us what's bothering you." Sam said.

She stared at the grass in front of his crossed legs, debating wether he should tell his friends or not. They were gonna find out anyway, he just hoped Bucky wouldn't mind.

"I got Bucky pregnant." Steve said to the ground, not daring to look at his friends faces.

It was Tony who broke the silence, shocker. "You what?! Oh my god, it's only been a month Rogers, learn to keep it in your pants!"

Steve finally looked up, everyone had a look of shock covering there face (well everyone but Nat, who's expression rarely changed).

"But you said you only slept together that first night." Sam said, he looked like he couldn't quite comprehend the situation.

"We did." Steve said.

"Wait! You got him pregnant on the first time?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded.

"When did you guys sleep together?" Clint asked.

"When I went to study at his house, it just kind of happened. And then I asked him out, and you know the rest." Steve said.

"You got him pregnant before you even started dating him?!" Tony's eyes were wide now, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

Pepper slapped his arm. "Tony shut up." She reprimanded him. Tony only pouted, rubbing the spot she slapped.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Sam asked.

"We're keeping it, the baby. I know Bucky's gonna do great, you should see him with his siblings. He's basically their parent, he does everything, pays for everything and cares for all of them. But me, I'm kind of freaking out a little." Steve said.

he knew he could trust his friends with this, some of them (Darcy) may like to gossip, but they'd never spread news like this around the school.

"Hey, we're here for you man. Both of you." Sam said, gripping his shoulder.

Steve smiled, relieved that his friends knew and were so excepting about the news.

"Have you told your parents?" Peggy asked.

Steve shook his head. "No, and I'm dreading it. They haven't even met Bucky yet, he said he'd be there with me if I wanted."

"What about Bucky's parents?" Sharon asked.

"Well his mom will probably go on some rant about how she got pregnant at sixteen and make Bucky feel bad about his choices. And his dad, I have yet to meet. Bucky says he comes around every few months, and hasn't been back since Luke's first birthday." Steve sighed.

"Damn." Sam whispered.

"Yeah." Steve said.

 

_-_-_-_

 

Steve had just gotten home from dropping Bucky off, he found his parents in the living room.

He knew Bucky said he would do this with him if he wanted, but he didn't want Bucky's first meeting with them to be telling them he was pregnant.

He walked over to the couch, sitting down beside his mother, his dad sat in the chair off to the side.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Steve asked, it was now or never.

They both looked at each other, they must have noticed how serious he sounded.

"Sure, Stevie." His mom said.

"Okay, I don't know really know how to say this. You know the Omega I've been seeing? Bucky." Steve asked.

His father nodded, and his mom smiled. "You mean the one you have yet to introduce us too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well um, god, how do I say this?"

"Just tell us, son. Can't be that bad, did you get him pregnant or something?" His dad joked, and both his parents laughed. Until they realized that Steve didn't find it funny, and instead started to look panicked.

"Steven?" His mom asked, concern in her voice and her eyes wide.

"I did. I got him pregnant." Steve said.

"You're joking? Right?" His mother asked.

"No mom, I'm not joking. He's about a month along. And we've both decided that we want to keep it." Steve said, he knew this was a lot to take, but he need his parents to understand how important Bucky and that baby were to him.

"Steve you're 17 years old, are you sure this is..." his father didn't finish.

"Dad I love them, I love Bucky so much. I know we haven't been together long, but this is happening." Steve said.

"Did he plan this? I know he's not very wealthy, you're sure he isn't trying to trap yo-" Steve cut his mom off.

"No mom! He wouldn't do that, besides, this is my doing. I forgot to wear.. protection." Steve stumbled out.

"Steve." His father said disapprovingly.

"I know dad, but it's to late now. What's done is done, and I've made up my mind, I'm gonna be there for them. Their my family." Steve said.

Sarah just covered her face with her hands, inhaling and exhaling.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you guys, I never wanted to do that." Steve said, his eyes were watering but he didn't want to cry.

"So I'm gonna have a grandkid huh?" His dad asked, and Steve smiled nodding.

And that's how that went, they hugged. Because that's what Steve family does.

He knew they were disappointed, but they would always support him.

He would always be grateful for them.

 

_-_-_-_

 

**Bucky**

  
Bucky had gathered all of the family in the living room, even his mom (that took some convincing).

All of the kids sat on the couch, his mother sitting in the chair.

Bucky stood in front of them. "Okay, I'm just gonna say it, get it over with. I'm pregnant." He said, looking at his mom. It didn't really matter what she thought, it's not like she could kick him out, who would pay for everything and watch the kids?

She raised her eyebrow. "James, I know you think this Steve is amazing but he's not, he's just like your father. Your dad was so sweet to me when I was your age, he loved you so much when you were born but what happened when things started getting tough? He left. And that's what's gonna happen to you." She said, nodding her head like she was the wisest women to ever speak.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Just because your life didn't turn out like you wanted doesn't mean you have to make everyone else's miserable. I know life's been hard on you, but that doesn't mean you get to just give up! You have a family that needs you, I need you to help me." Bucky said.

"I have worked m-" Bucky cut her off.

"Yes you've worked since you were fifteen, I know. But you weren't raising four kids, you didn't pay for the house, the food. You just got knocked up and are blaming every one else for what happened to you!" Bucky was fuming at this point.

His mom opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a loud cry, Bucky rushed over to Luke, picking the baby up.

He bounced him until he calmed down, the baby burying his face in Bucky's neck.

"What's pwegnant?" Julia asked.

"It means I'm going to have a baby." Bucky said.

"Where's it come fwom?" She asked.

"My tummy." Bucky said, smiling as her eyes got wider, she jumped from the couch and ran straight into him. Standing on her tipping toes she pecked a kiss on his belly.

"How's it fit in there?" Jack asked.

"Well, the baby has to grow, it's really tiny right now. It will take awhile before you guys get to meet them." Bucky said, laying Luke down in his playpen once he noticed the baby had fallen asleep.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know yet, probably won't know for awhile." That seemed to satisfy her.

He looked back to his mother, to find her watching him. She only looked curious, not cruel.

"Well, it's your life James. Choose wisely." Winifred said, before walking back upstairs.

Bucky sighed, sitting on the couch and letting the kids touch his stomach. There was no visible sign of life yet, but he indulged them.

  
Later that night Steve called him.

"I told my parents." Was the first thing the Alpha said.

"How'd they take it?" Bucky asked.

"A lot better then I could have hoped for. They're pretty supportive, my moms demanding that she meets you. Said she wants to have you and the kids over for dinner." Bucky could hear the smile in Steve voice.

"Did you tell her how many of us there are, how rambunctious everyone is?" He asked.

"She said it doesn't matter, we're family now." That made Bucky smile.

"Yeah. I told my family too, my mom took it as you'd expect, but the kids are really excited. I think Julia hasn't quite grasped that it's not her baby, she thinks she's getting a new toy." Steve laughed at that.

They talked for awhile, Steve told him about telling his friends. Which Bucky didn't mind, saying they were gonna find out anyway.

Bucky looked at the clock, reading 1:15 am.

"I've gotta go to bed Stevie. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Bucky said, smiling drowsily.

"Night buck, love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Rogers home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took longer then the others, but my excuse was, I found this really cool original series mpreg art/fiction account on deviantart and completely forgot about this fic for like four days.. whoops.

8 weeks pregnant

  
**Bucky**

  
It was Tuesday, and Bucky was working at the book store.

He was behind the register, just finishing checking someone out.

He reached down below the counter to adjust some paper bags that had fallen, when he heard a book be set on the counter top. He stood getting ready to ring them up, when he noticed the book title.

 _'What To Expect When You're Expecting: Male Omega Edition_.'

He slowly lifted his eyes, only to be met with the sight of his boyfriend. The Alpha was looking at some bookmarks of to the side, pretending like he didn't notice Bucky.

"Are you really buying this?" Bucky asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Steve finally looked at him, his lips pursed, and nodded slowly.

"Yep. I wanna know what's going on in there." Steve said, with a lovesick smile spreading across his face as he reached over the counter placing his palm against Bucky stomach.

His stomach was practically still flat, with just a little bloating. So far the morning sickness was starting to slow down (thank god), but he still found himself getting sick from random scents and smells.

"So, I know you are working, and you're probably gonna be exhausted when you get home. But... my mom really wants to meet you, I mean, it's been a month since I told her about the baby. So I was just wondering, hoping, you would come over for dinner tonight? With the kids of course." Steve asked, eyes hopeful.

Bucky sighed, though he wasn't surprised by the request. Of course Steve's mother would want to meet him, he _was_ carrying her grandchild after all.

He was just nervous, Steve is the first person he had been in a relationship with, he wasn't sure how meeting the parents was supposed to go, especially when you were knocked up with your boyfriends child.

But this was important to Steve, it was important to him too, these people would be in his life forever. Even if he and Steve didn't make it, they would still be his baby's family.

"How are we gonna get the kids there?" Bucky asked, and Steve smiled realizing that the Omega was agreeing to attend.

"We can borrow my moms van, they would all fit in it." Steve said, taking Bucky's hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"The kids have car seats at home, so, I guess there's really no excuse for getting out of this." Bucky said, he wanted to be excited but his nerves were devouring his chest.

"Hey, don't worry about my parents, okay? They just wanna get to know you, just be yourself. I know they'll love you when they see who you are, because you're amazing." Steve said, bringing Bucky's hand to his lips, giving it a small kiss.

Bucky nodded, looking down.

He rang up the book, grabbing a paper bag and stuffing it inside. He handed it over to Steve, saying. "That'll be 17.99$"

Steve raised his eyebrows at the price, but grabbed his wallet from his back pocket anyway.

"By the way I have my first prenatal appointment this Thursday. You're coming right?" Bucky asked. Steve said he'd come, but that was a few weeks ago, the Alpha could have changed his mind.

"Of course I'm coming, their gonna do an ultrasound right? I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see my baby for the first time. Besides, I wanna be there for you, as much as you'll have me anyway." The Alpha said, a huge grin on his face.

Bucky smiled, reassured that Steve would be there with him. "Yeah their doing an ultrasound. my appointments at 4:15, and I cleared my schedule for the day." Bucky said.

"Can't wait. So I'll pick you up when your shifts done, we'll swing by your house so you can get ready and get the kids. Sound good?" The Alpha asked.

Bucky nodded. "Mmhhmm."

Steve leaned over the counter to kiss him, rubbing their noses together when they pulled apart.

"I'll see you in a bit, love you." Steve said, smiling.

"Love you too."

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
Steve searched for his mom, finding her in the backyard working on her vegetable garden. Sarah Rogers loved to garden, and was very good at it. She believed in all natural products and didn't trust the store bought veggies, so she grew her own.

Steve sat in a lawn chair off to the side. "Hey mom, can I borrow your van?" He asked.

Sarah sat back on her knees, pulling off her gloves and wiping her forehead. "What's wrong with your car?" She asked.

"I asked Bucky if he wanted to come over for dinner tonight, but the kids won't all fit in my car." Steve explained.

His mom perked up at that. "He's coming over tonight? Oh, what am I going to make for dinner. Pasta! Everybody likes pasta. Is he still having morning sickness? Is there anything particular that sets him off?" She took in a deep breathe when she finished speaking.

Steve stared at her, trying to decipher the word vomit his mom just spewed all over him. "Uhh."

"Steven?" His mom asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, um. I'm not really sure what smells make him sick, uh, but his morning sickness is starting to slow down." Steve said, hoping that his answer was what she was looking for.

"Okay, the keys to my van are in the bowl by the door. If you're taking that, then I need to use your car, I have to run to the grocery store." Sarah said, standing up and brushing off her pants.

Steve grabbed his car keys out of his pocket, handing them over to his mom.

Oh boy, Steve thought. This was gonna be quite the night.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Steve was waiting in the living room of Bucky's house as the Omega got all of the kids ready, Bucky had already helped Steve install the two car seats.

The Alpha could hear Luke's cries dwindle and the sound of Bucky's voice, singing the baby a lullaby. Steve smiled, realizing that some day soon the Omega would be doing that for their child.

After a few minutes Bucky walked down stairs holding Luke and had a blue baby bag thrown over his should, with the three other kids trailing behind him.

Jack and Rebecca were the most excited, saying they couldn't wait to see what Steve's house was like.

It made Steve smile, happy that the kids were so welcoming of him.

"You ready?" Steve asked, walking over to Bucky and kissing his cheek. Luke grunted when Steve got close to Bucky, the baby hugging the Omega closer and glaring up at Steve.

Steve stepped back, not wanting to upset the kid more then he already was.

"We're ready. I'm sorry about him, he doesn't like it when other people touch me when he's upset like this." Bucky explained.

"No I get it." Steve said, leaning down a little so he was eye level with Luke before speaking to the baby. "Hey little man, you okay?"

Luke just stared at him, a small frown on his face, before burying his head in Bucky's neck. Steve patted the baby on the shoulder before stepping back.

  
He helped Bucky get the kids in the car, although he had to wait five or so minutes as Bucky sat in the back with Luke, calming the crying baby.

It was about a fifteen minute drive from Bucky's house to his own.

for the duration of the trip they listened to Rebecca and Jack talk happily, and Julia sing twinkle little star because she'd just learned it and was exited to share.

Bucky had to keep his left hand and arm threaded through the middle console, that way Luke could hold on to his finger.

When they pulled into his drive way he heard Rebecca gasp. "This is your house?!" She exclaimed, her face pressed against the window.

"Yep." Steve said, turning off the car and facing her with a smile.

"It's like a mansion..." she said, voice filled with awe.

"It's not quite that big, Becks." He said.

When Bucky got out of the car Luke began to whine, until Bucky slid open the van door, unbuckled and picked the baby up. Luke was instantly calmed by the Omega's sweet scent.

Steve moved to the other side to unbuckle Julia, and help the other two out of the vehicle. The Alpha grabbed the baby bag, and took Julia's hand when she offered it to him.

With his free hand he rested it on Bucky's lower back, trying to show the Omega that he was there and he had nothing to worry about. Bucky looked up at him, and gave the Alpha a small smile.

Steve walked the siblings to the front entrance, opening the door for them and stepping out of the way.

He could hear his mom in the kitchen, could smell the garlic bread she was making.

Time to see what tonight had in store for them.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
As nervous as Bucky was, having Luke in his arms gave him a distraction.

For some reason the baby just wasn't happy, he was being very clingy towards Bucky today. Not like that was new, Bucky just hoped he would be okay.

With Luke tucked into his neck, his little hands gripping the collar of Bucky's jacket, they made their way to the front door.

When they reached the entrance Bucky felt Rebecca and Jack hug his legs, their excitement from before starting to wane at the site of the big house.

Boy was it a big house.

Not intimidating at all.

Steve opened the door for them, and Bucky walked in first, the kids directly behind him holding onto his pants.

The first thing he smelt was garlic, and he was happy to find out that the smell didn't send him running for the bathroom. Instead it was welcomed, making him hungrier, a feeling he hadn't had in over a month.

Luke let out a squeak, keeping his face hidden as Bucky rubbed his back trying to comfort the baby.

"Steven? Is that you?" He heard a gentle voice call out.

"Yeah, mom." Steve said.

He heard a few pots bang around, and then footsteps making there way towards him.

A door opened, revealing a small blonde women in an apron that said 'this grill is on fire'.

She smiled when she saw him, walking strait towards Bucky and giving him a hug.

It took Bucky by surprise, though it seemed to piss Luke off as the baby started letting out a high pitched whine.

The women stepped back immediately. "I'm so sorry, I just got excited." She said, giving Bucky an apologetic smile. She leaned closer to Luke, trying not to scare the baby. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to worry you." She said, her voice kind.

Steve coughed, trying to get the women's attention.

She seemed to get the hint, standing up right and looking at Bucky. "Oh! Right, sorry, where are my manners. I'm Sarah Rogers, Steve's mother. And you must be Bucky, it's so nice to meet you." She said smiling, it looked as though she wanted to hug him again but was resisting.

"It's nice to meet you too, mam. Thank you for having me and my family over." Bucky said, smiling nervously.

"Oh nonsense, call me Sarah. And it's a pleasure to have you here." She said, giving him a little grin.

So far, Steve's mom seemed really cool.

Bucky felt a hand on his lower back again, and turned to see Steve smiling down at him.

"Come on Buck, lets go sit down." Steve said, directing him through an open doorway, into what looked like a living room.

A giant, living room. With a huge couch, a huge coffee table, and a huge tv.

Bucky looked down to see Becca and Jack, their eyes as wide as can be, taking in this swanky place. He couldn't blame them, he'd never been in such a nice house either.

"Joe, look who's here." Sarah said, and Bucky looked up to see an older version of Steve sitting in a chair off to the side.

Bucky was kind of blown away by how similar Steve was to his father, except for their hair color. Steve's father had greying brown, where Steve was like sunshine blonde, just like his mothers.

The older Alpha rose from the chair, walking to the group.

"Hello, my names Joseph, it's nice to meet you." Joseph stuck his hand out, Bucky grasped it, giving it a good shake.

Luke grunted again at having someone else touch Bucky.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. I'm Bucky, and this is Luke, he's a bit grumpy at the moment." Bucky said.

Joseph smiled, giving a small wave to Luke.

The baby was not amused.

"Come on guys, lets go play on the couch." Steve said, bringing the kids over to sit down. They all looked to Bucky, once he nodded they raced after Steve.

"Dinner should be done in another ten minutes." Sarah said, before disappearing back to the kitchen.

Bucky walked over to sit next to Steve and the kids, he reclined a little so Luke could lay across his torso.

  
When it was time for dinner, Sarah showed them to the dining room. This room was different from the rest, not like the rest of the house was flashy or anything. But this room was more comfortable, it was cozy.

Made it feel like a home, not a house.

Getting the kids to sit and behave wasn't all that hard, they usually listened pretty well, especially in front company.

Although Luke still refused to detach himself from Bucky.

"So, Bucky? Is that a nickname?" Joseph asked.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, my first name is James and my middle names Buchanan. When I was younger my dad would always call me Bucky, and it just kind of stuck. My mom still refuses to call me that though." Bucky chuckled, slightly bitter for bringing up his mother.

"James is a very nice name." Sarah said.

"So what do your parents do, Bucky?" Joseph asked.

Of course they'd want to know, he just wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well um, my mom doesn't work. Hasn't for a few years, um, and my dad? I have no idea what he does, he comes around to visit every few months or so, but doesn't really tell me much about his life." Bucky explained, watching Luke so he didn't have to see the pity in their faces.

"That sounds hard. This is a lot to take on for someone so young." Sarah said, indicating to his siblings, who ate their spaghetti oblivious to the conversation going on around them.

Bucky was surprised to hear the respect in her voice, in place of the pity that's always there when asked this question.

"It's not all bad." Bucky said.

Before Sarah could say something else, Luke began to cry. Small whimpers that escalated into loud wails.

"Baby what's wrong." Bucky asked, trying to calm Luke.

Luke just clutched onto Bucky's shirt collar.

Sarah stood, walking around the table to them.

"Here, let me take him." She said.

Bucky stared at her, not wanting to hand Luke to someone he isn't comfortable with. Bucky he could think of nothing else, so he handed Luke over, hoping she could calm him.

Sarah bounced him for a bit, his cries slowing before they stopped all together.

The baby gulped, wiping his eyes.

"See, just need-" she was cut off by Luke throwing up all down her front.

"Oh my god." Bucky said, standing and taking the baby from her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was sick." Bucky explained.

She seemed shocked for a second, which, who could blame her.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'm a mom, I've been puked on before. It's just been awhile, took me by surprise is all." She said, giving him a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go wash up." She said, leaving the room.

"Do you have a bathroom I could clean him up in?" Bucky asked Joseph.

Who nodded, giving him directions through the many hallways that lay in this house.

Bucky made sure to grab the blue baby bag, glad he decided to bring that extra pair of clothes.

He took off Luke's shirt, that being the only item appearing to be ruined.

He switched it for a light green short sleeve, with an elephant on it.

Luke seemed to be feeling better, especially when Bucky had him all clean and cradled him in his arms.

The baby smiled sleepily up at him, holding Bucky's finger as he drifted into unconsciousness.

When Bucky made his way back to the dining room Sarah was there, with a freshly changed outfit.

She smiled when she saw Luke asleep in Bucky's arms.

"Is he feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think he got whatever he needed to out." Bucky said, chuckling softly.

"Well I lost my appetite." Steve said, pushing his plate away.

"Me too." Becca said.

"Me three." Jack agreed.

Everyone looked to Julia, who kept munching away as if nothing had happened.

"Julesy?" Bucky asked.

She looked up, a piece of garlic bread hanging from her mouth.

"Wha?" She asked, making everyone laugh.

"Never mind, continue." Bucky said.

  
After dinner, they all decided to watch a movie.

So they watched ' _the lion king_ '.

Jack and Rebecca had a very serious (very amusing to everybody watching) conversation about why Timon was the coolest. Jack disagreed say Pumbaa was the coolest, 'way cooler than Timon!'

And Julia full heartedly believed that scar, was the ultimate (or as she said "ultumote") coolest, because he had back up dancers.

By the time the movie ended all the kids were asleep, Luke still nestled in Bucky's arms, his blue baby blanket rapped around his small body.

"I think we better go." Steve said, standing from the couch, only to smile down at the kids.

Each one of them had somehow clung onto Bucky. With Julia tucked into his left side, Jack hugging his right thigh and Rebecca basically spooning jack to hug Bucky's arm.

Steve picked up Becca and Jack, who grumbled but curled up in the alphas arms.

When Bucky stood, Sarah swooped in and grabbed Julia. Bucky was glad, that way he could get Luke's bag.

When they got to the van, Bucky buckled in Luke and Sarah strapped in Julia.

It was nice having help.

Steve put Becks and Jack in the back, being gentle as to not wake them.

After the kids were ready Bucky and Steve stood in the yard with Sarah and joe.

"Thank you for having me, and the kids. It was really nice meeting you." Bucky said.

Sarah gave him a tight hug, this time he returned it. "It was lovely having all of you, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She said, smiling as she brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

He was surprised when Joseph stepped up to give him a hug, he seemed like more of a handshake kind of fellow.

Though the hug was much quicker then Sarah's, it was just as welcomed.

"Honestly, anytime you guys wanna come over, we'd love to have you." The older Alpha said, with a small smile.

After they'd said their goodbyes, Bucky and Steve got in the van.

The car ride home was nice, with the kids asleep and Steve's hand holding his.

Bucky was content.

  
When they got to Bucky's house, Steve helped him to put the kids to bed.

Then they made out in Bucky's room for twenty minutes, before Steve said he had to get home. Bucky walked him to the door, standing on his tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love you." Bucky said, giving him another kiss.

"Love you too."

  
_-_-_-_

  
When Thursday came around, Bucky was getting pretty exited for his doctors appointment.

School had just ended and Bucky was putting things away in his locker, he jumped when two hands wound around him. His panic was short though, as he smelt Steve's familiar scent.

He turned around in the Alpha's arms, smiling up at him.

"You ready?" Steve asked, and Bucky could hear the excitement in his voice.

Bucky nodded, closing his locker.

Steve grabbed his right hand, as they walked to the Alpha's car. Steve still opened the door for him, and Bucky still pretended like he didn't like it (he loved it).

  
When they got there, they sat in the waiting room. The appointment wasn't until 4:15, and it was only four.

When Bucky looked around it made his nerves spike.

All of the women, and male Omega's in here were pregnant, like really pregnant.

Someday soon that was gonna be him, and that freaked him out. Soon he was gonna have a big belly like them, would Steve still like him when he looked like that? Probably.

Steve's a weird guy, maybe he's into that. That's probably a strange thing to hope for.

"Hey Buck, you okay?" Steve asked, leaning down so he was basically talking into Bucky's ear.

They were still holding hands, and that relaxed Bucky some.

"Are you still gonna want me when I'm all big and fat?" Bucky asked, might as well get to the point.

"Okay. One, you won't be fat, you'll be pregnant. There's a difference. And two, I'm not with you because of how you look Buck, although that is a plus. Baby, I love you because your this amazing person, everything you do drives me crazy. And I can guarantee that I will _always_ want you." Steve said, reaching his free hand up to cup the Omega's cheek.

Steve brought him into a slow kiss, it wasn't heated, nothing more than the press of lips.

But it told Bucky everything he needed to hear.

They were interrupted though. "Mr. Barnes?" A nurse asked, and the two pulled apart, standing and walking over to her.

Still, Steve didn't let go of his hand.

They followed her back to a small room, she gave him a cup to pee in, letting him use the tiny bathroom for privacy. Then she took a blood sample, told him it was standard procedure.

After that they waited for probably five minutes, Bucky sitting on the bed and Steve standing next to him.

When the door opened a tall dark skinned guy walked in, he had on mint scrubs and a lab coat. He was an alpha, Bucky could smell it.

"Hello, my name is T'challa. I'm the sonographer, I'll be helping you look at your baby." He said, and Bucky couldn't quite place his accent.

"I'm Steve, and this is Bucky." Steve said, eyeing the man, Bucky couldn't quite figure out why though.

T'challa nodded in greeting, wheeling over the sonogram machine. "Okay if you could just pull up your shirt please, and unbutton your pants?"

Bucky did as told, shoving his pants down as far as he could without exposing himself.

"Okay, this is gonna be cold." T'challa warned.

He was right, Bucky jumped a little when the gel was applied. It wasn't as bad when the Alpha moved the wand around, putting slight pressure against his abdomen.

The picture on the screen was blurry, white splotches flying across the screen as T'challa moved to find the right angle.

"Okay, you see this? That's your baby." The Alpha said, pointing at the screen.

Bucky could hear Steve inhale sharply, but he didn't dare look from the screen.

That was his baby, that weird shaped blob, was his child.

Bucky couldn't help the tears that fell, only a few slipped, but this was just so much to take.

"And this-" the sonogramer clicked some buttons. "Is your baby's heartbeat."

A whoosh whoosh filled the room, and Bucky's swears that's the sound angels make.

That whoosh whoosh was the most special thing he's ever heard, that's his baby, proof of what lay under his skin.

That whoosh whoosh, was him and Steve. It was something they made together, and it was beautiful.

When Bucky finally turned to Steve, he found the Alpha with watery eyes. Steve looked right back at him, with a look he assumed was duplicated on his own face.

"Look what we made." Bucky whispered.

Steve shook his head, like he couldn't believe it. "It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Steve said, whispering as well, as to not puncture the sound of that whoosh whoosh.

  
The rest of the appointment was nothing compared to that moment.

Their doctor came in, dr. Cho.

Bucky liked her, she was kind but to the point. She asked them the basic questions, asked if they had any ("when can we find out the gender?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at him funny. "You wanna know, I thought we should wait for it to be a surprise." Bucky said. "Oh, well if you wanna wait then we'll wait." Steve said. "It's to early to tell anyway." Dr. Cho said.").

They left with two pictures each of their baby, and smiles on their faces.

That whoosh whoosh like a song Bucky couldn't get out of his head, he hoped he would never forget it.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
After Steve got home he found his mom reading in the library (yes they had a library).

He handed her one of the photos, the other already in his wallet.

"Oh Stevie!" She exclaimed. "It's precious." She said.

"It's perfect." Steve corrected.

  
Later that day Steve took a picture of the photo of his baby, sending it in a group chat to his friends.

They flooded his phone within the hour.

Sam: it's definitely a girl, I know it.

Tony: I say boy! 57 $ Wilson.

Bruce: why 57 tony? that's such a random number.

Peggy: I think it's adorable!

Sharon: definitely adorable.

Natasha: its a girl.

Clint: girl.

Pepper: I'm gonna side with tony and say boy.

Rhodey: Jesus Rogers, what have you gotten yourself into. And I say boy.

Thor: BOY OR GIRL IT SHALL BE MAGNIFICENT!!

Thor: BUT I SAY GIRL

Jane: I hope it's a girl.

Darcy: I think it's a boy, how do two boys even make a girl??

  
Steve didn't care what the baby was, as long as they were healthy.

The Alpha smiled at the text chain. He decided to call Bucky's house phone, since the Omega didn't have a cell.

"Hello?"

"There's 57 dollars riding on the gender of our child."

Bucky just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why T'challa's here, he probably doesn't belong in this fic, but I've already written it out and I'm to lazy to change it. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer then usual, I was having a little writers block.  
> I skipped ahead a little bit in this chapter, because I'm impatient.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

16 Weeks Pregnant

  
**Steve**

  
Steve sat on Bucky's bed, watching the Omega get dressed.

When he arrived to pick Bucky and the kids up this morning he found Bucky asleep in bed, his alarm blaring.

It took Steve awhile to shake him awake, but as soon as the Omega was up he rushed around the house, getting all of the kids ready.

Bucky took a quick shower so his hair was still wet, slicked back on his head, and then through on a black sweatshirt and black pants.

Although, as Steve watched him he realized the Omega was struggling to close his pants.

Trying to keep himself from laughing, he watched as Bucky attempted to suck in and zip the trousers.

He accomplished everything but the button, which refused to close.

The Omega, giving up on closing the button, searched his desk drawers. Rummaging through them he made an "aha." Pulling out a green rubber band.

The Alpha watched as he wrapped one end of the band around the button, threaded it through the hole and back around the button. Effectively keeping his pants closed.

He pulled his sweatshirt down over the small bump, covering the rubber band.

Steve stood from the bed, walking over to the Omega and placing his hands on the others waist, thumbs stroking Bucky's belly.

"Let me take you to the mall today, get you some new pants. And some more that will fit as you get bigger." Steve suggested.

He could tell Bucky didn't want to go, but realized he probably needed too.

"Fine, after work?" The Omega asked, sighing.

"Sure, now come on, we're gonna be late." He said ushering Bucky out of his room, giving the Omega's ass a lite slap.

Bucky turned around, mouth hanging open.

Steve just grinned leaning down for a kiss, making Bucky giggle.

  
_-_-_-_

  
At lunch Sam was asking him if he was free today, to which Steve replied saying, "no, me and Buck are going to the mall."

Saying that ended up being a huge mistake.

"You're going to the mall?" Peggy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Steve said, glancing at Bucky. He wasn't sure if the Omega wanted everyone to know he wasn't fitting his jeans anymore, but Bucky didn't seem to notice the conversation going on at the table.

The Omega was to focused on his fruit cup (and the jar of peanut butter that Steve brought from home, seeing as it was Bucky's current craving).

Bucky's awful morning sickness had recently been replaced by a ravenous hunger.

"What are you going to the mall for?" Sharon asked, interest peeked just like her aunts.

"Buck needs knew clothes." He stated simply.

Tony grinned over at Bucky. "Is someone not fitting in their jeans?" He asked, a devilish look on his face.

Bucky's head snapped up at that, mouth still full as he mumbled out, "I can't help it."

That made everyone at the table giggle, sometimes Bucky was just to adorable.

"We're coming too." Nat said, indicating to Clint who sat on her right.

"Us too!" Sharon and Peggy said.

"Yeah I wanna come! I love shopping and am offended you two didn't invite me." Tony said, feigning hurt.

"Sorry we can't come, the three of us are going to see a movie." Jane said apologetically, speaking on behalf of Thor and Darcy.

Steve wasn't sure why she was sorry though, seeing as they weren't invited anyway.

"Well I'll tag along, might as well." Sam shrugged, as if this was a favor he was doing.

Bruce said he was busy tutoring someone, Pepper had plans with Wanda, (a small sweet girl who didn't talk to a lot of people, mostly sticking with her twin brother Pietro. But for some reason found comfort in Pepper, who was very intimidating.) and Rhodey said he had a family dinner because his aunt and uncle were in town.

Steve was dumbfounded by the time lunch was over, and feeling slightly guilty for letting so many people tag along with them when Bucky probably didn't want a lot of people to know.

  
And that's how they ended up at the mall with,  
Peggy  
Sharon  
Tony  
Sam  
Natasha and Clint.

He and Bucky arrived last, because He had to pick up the Omega from his job at the grocery store.

He could tell Bucky was tired, the brunette walking slowly as he clutched onto Steve's arm.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, smiling a little at the Alpha.

"Mmhhm, just been really tired lately." Bucky said, leaning into Steve's side more.

"Okay, let me know if you're not feeling good alright?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Peggy and Sharon lead the group into a modern looking store, with pictures on the walls of pregnant Omegas in maternity clothing.

Bucky held Steve's hand as they looked around, although he was a little put off by the clothing.

Everything was designed to accommodate to a pregnant body, and the male Omega section was lacking in style.

Bucky didn't want to be picky though, seeing as he wasn't the one paying for it.

When Sharon held up a shirt to him, with extra material and stitching to comfortably fit a pregnant belly, he couldn't help but cringe.

These clothes weren't for teenagers, they were for adults.

Steve must have seen his face, because he pulled him to the side and leaned down to talk to him. "Hey, maybe we could shop at a different store. You're not that big yet, you could just get the clothes you like in a bigger size." Steve suggested.

Bucky sighed in relief, he knew eventually he would have to come back to this store. The pants he likes don't have elastic paneling built in, but they did in this store.

They all agreed to go to a different store, one more fit for their age.

The sales guy was nice, smiling at Bucky and asked if he needed any help.

When Bucky told him his dilemma, Eric (his name tag read) gathered up different pairs of pants and escorted Bucky to the dressing room.

Peggy, Sharon and Natasha following.

After changing out of his current trousers, (setting the rubber band on the folded clothing, making sure not to lose it) he tried on a grey pair of jeans.

Happy to find that the waist fit comfortably, and the button closed with no problem.

He opened the dressing room door to find everybody waiting in the chairs, by all of the mirrors.

Steve smiled at him, looking him up and down. It made Bucky blush.

"Cute!" Peggy and Sharon chorused.

"Very nice." Eric said, eyeing him.

  
After trying on a few more pairs to find that they all fit well, and matched his style perfectly, they decided to eat at the food court.

Everybody getting something different, smells mingling unpleasantly.

They shoved two of the small square tables together, so they could all sit with each other.

Steve asked him if he wanted to split a sandwich, to which Bucky said "hell, no."

Ain't no way he was splitting food, he  _was_ eating for two after all.

So they sat and talked (well, Tony talked), Bucky eating his  _own_ sandwich happily.

"So even four months pregnant you could pick up a guy?" Tony asked Bucky, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Bucky looked up, speaking around the bite in his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"The sales guy, he was totally into you." Tony said, as if it was obvious.

Bucky swallowed his bite before talking again. "No he wasn't."

"He most certainly was, he kept smiling at you and touching your shoulderrr. It was _painfully_ obvious." Tony said, drawing out his words.

"That's his job." Bucky argued.

He looked to his boyfriend for back up, only to find a disgruntled look on the others face.

"Steve he wasn't into me." Bucky said, stroking the Alpha's arm.

"Buck, he was definitely into you. Every time someone checks you out you don't even notice."

Bucky was starting to get really confused, people didn't check him out, he was invisible.

Natasha chuckled. "You really have no idea what you look like." She said, amused.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked, this conversation wasn't making sense.

"James, you are quite attractive." Peggy said, ever since she learned his first name it's all she calls him.

"Yeah, you're smokin'." Clint agreed.

Even Steve chuckled at that, smiling over at Bucky, the Omega's eyebrows all scrunched up.

"Buck, babe, you're hot as shit." Steve said.

"Eloquent, Steven." Peggy said.

Steve just shrugged, putting his arm around Bucky and kissing the Omega's head.

Bucky sat there blushing. He knew he wasn't ugly, but was he really that oblivious?

 

_-_-_-_

 

Steve dropped Bucky off, giving him a kiss at the door before leaving. They both agreed it was best he didn't come inside, the kids would get to excited and wouldn't let him leave otherwise.

When he walked inside it was to the smell of food cooking and the sound of jazz music playing in the kitchen.

He set down his back pack, and the plastic bags containing his new clothes, then took off his sweatshirt before walking to the other room.

A man was standing at the sink, peeling potatoes and humming along to the music.

Bucky cleared his throat.

The man turned around, revealing a tall Alpha with dark brown hair and blue grey eyes.

"Dad?" Bucky asked.

His father, George Barnes, greeted him with a large grin.

"Buckaroo! Hey pal, how's it going?"

His father set the food and peeler down, wiping his hands on a towel before bringing Bucky into a tight hug.

Though the Alpha pulled back when Bucky's stomach pressed against his, eyes widening as he looked down to the small, firm bump protruding from the Omega's middle.

"Who did this? I'll kill them." George said, a protective stance coming over him.

"My boyfriend, and you're not going to kill him." Bucky said, giving his father a look.

"I want to meet this boyfriend, make sure he's not gonna hurt my baby boy." George said, like he had any say in what Bucky did.

His father may not be around often (ever), but he did love his children with a fierce passion. And he'd always been over protective of Bucky, he was his first baby, they'd only been teenagers when he was born.

"Why are you here?" Bucky asked, signing.

"Can't I drop by to see my beautiful family?" George asked, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, but you're not due to stop by for another four months." Bucky said, raising an eyebrow.

Not like he wasn't happy to see his father, he loved the man, but he was just so unreliable.

"I come bearing cash. 500 bucks to be specific." George said, a proud smile on his face, his chest puffing out slightly.

"How did you get 500 extra dollars?" Bucky asked, his dad never had money, always living with random girlfriends or sleeping on his buddy's couch.

"I've been saving, taking a little out every week. I know you deserve more, but this is all I can give." George said.

"Well, thank you. So, works been well?"

"Same ol' same ol'. Mechanic shop with greasy Jim, he's still the meanest boss in town." George sighed, shaking his head as he recalled on memories.

"At least you have a job." Bucky said, thinking of his mother. She's probably locked up in her room, avoiding his father.

"You still working at the grocery store?"

"Book store too."

His father looked to the floor at that, the man had always felt bad that he couldn't give his children a better life. Guilty that all of the responsibility fell on his oldest son.

The Alpha, cleared his throat before trying to change the subject. "So, how far along are ya? And what's this boyfriends name?"

"16 weeks, and his name is Steve. He's really nice dad, I think you would like him." Bucky said, chuckling at his fathers grimace.

"Maybe you should invite him over for dinner soon, I can give him a talkin' and make sure he doesn't break my little boys heart." George said, not able to let go of that protective instinct.

Part of Bucky was happy that his father was so protective, made him feel loved, safe.

"Sure dad, I'll ask him to come over. How about tomorrow?" Bucky asked.

"Sounds good. You don't mind if I crash on the couch do ya?"

"You know you're always welcome here." Bucky said, smiling reassuringly at his father.

"It's just your mother doesn't like me her-"

"Mom doesn't get a say, she hardly leaves her room so it's not like she's even gonna see you. It's fine, don't worry about it." Bucky wasn't going to make his father leave just because his mom didn't want him here, when she starts providing any use to this family that's when she gets her say back.

 

Later that night he brought out some sheets and blankets, and a pillow for his father. Laying it all on the couch, letting his father deal with setting it up.

All of the kids were asleep except for Luke, who sat up in bed chewing on a rubber toy. The poor baby was teething and couldn't sleep, so Bucky picked him up and brought him to his room.

He set Luke on his bed, the bedside lamp providing a soothing light to the room.

Pulling off his shirt, he looked in the mirror at his growing stomach.

Stroking the bulge lightly, he smiled.

He pulled his pants off replacing them with sweats and grabbed a long sleeve.

Climbing into bed with Luke he curled up with the baby. Luke was against the wall and Bucky near the edge so the baby wouldn't fall.

"Is your teeth hurting?" Bucky whispered. Luke pulled the toy out of his mouth, a long spit string attached from his lip fell on Bucky's arm.

The Omega sighed, not to disturbed by the drool, he was used to it.

"Night baby boy." Bucky whispered as he turned off the lamp, rubbing the baby's back soothing him to sleep.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
Steve woke to his cell phone ringing, searching blearily for it. Smiling when he saw the picture of Bucky (he took it when the Omega had Fallon asleep on the couch, hand resting on his stomach).

" 'ello?" He said.

"Sorry, are you still asleep?" Bucky asked, and he could hear Luke in the background mumbling, his face probably buried in Bucky's neck.

"No, it's fine. Iz everythin' alright?" Steve asked, trying to shake the tiredness off.

"I just wanted to let you know my dad's here, and he wants to meet you so he can threaten you, to make sure you don't leave me and the baby." Bucky sounded so casual.

Steve was starting to freak out a little bit, it's not like he would ever hurt Bucky and the baby, but he had no idea what his boyfriends father was like.

"Stevie? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." Steve said.

"He wants you to come over for dinner tonight, would that be okay?"

"Uhh, yeah that- that sounds fine. I'll be there." He looked over to his clock, discovering that his alarm would be going off in another seven minutes. "Hey Buck, I should probably start getting ready. I'll be by to pick you up in an hour or so."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

  
_-_-_-_

  
When Steve knocked on Bucky's door he was a nervous wreck.

Luckily the door was opened by his boyfriend, who greeted him with a kiss.

"Don't worry, my dad's at work. You won't have to meet him until later tonight."

Steve sighed in relief, picking up Jack, who was trying to climb him like he was a jungle gym.

 

"So what's your dad like?" Steve asked when they were having lunch.

"He's really nice, I mean he probably won't be to you. But that's just cause he's really protective of me." Bucky said.

"But he's never around." Steve said, he couldn't understand how a father wouldn't want to be with their children, but he's had a very privileged life so it was hard for him to relate.

"He loves me though, and my siblings. I know he doesn't come around that much, and I'm not trying to defend that, it's just... he's not a bad person, he's just irresponsible." Bucky sighed, hoping Steve wouldn't hate his father, and vise versa.

"He's not gonna try and beat me up is he?"

Bucky laughed, and Steve wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Steve picked Bucky up from work and drove them to the Omega's house.

Bucky must have been able to smell how nervous he was, because his boyfriend grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze and a small smile in reassurance.

"It's okay Stevie, I'm right here with you." Steve stared into the Omega's stormy eyes, getting lost for a moment.

He nodded, collecting himself, and they both got out of the car.

Steve continued to hold Bucky's hand, seeking comfort from the Omega.

He'd never been nervous like this before, he wanted this to go well, for Bucky.

When they walked through the door, he could smell food cooking and heard music playing. Someone was singing along loudly, he could also hear Rebecca and Jack singing too.

Bucky tugged him towards the kitchen, squeezing his hand once more.

As they got closer to the room the music and singing got louder.

Pushing the kitchen door open, his senses were bombarded with noise and smell. Rebecca had her small hands in a mans (who bared a striking resemblance to Bucky) much larger ones and was jumping up and down, dancing.

When the man, an Alpha, caught sight of Steve and Bucky he walked over to the radio and turned the music down.

"Buckaroo, is this your guy?" The man asked.

"Yeah, this is Steve. Steve this is my dad, George." Bucky introduced them, lucky remaining in between the two.

A voice in his head (his mothers voice to be more specific) reminded him of his manners, so he stuck his hand out to Bucky's father, George.

"It's nice to meet you sir." The older Alpha eyes his hand for a minute, before sliding his palm in Steve's and giving it a firm shake. George was squeezing his hand so tight he was worried it would bruise.

Bucky had to grab his fathers wrist and pull it away from Steve, seeing as the guy didn't let go and showed no sign of doing so.

"Okay, maybe we should just eat." Bucky said, trying to relieve the tension.

  
And so they all sat around the dining table, Bucky feeding Luke with Steve sitting on his right. George sat across from Steve (staring holes into his head) with Rebecca on his left and Jack on his right, Julia was sitting in his lap.

This was how most of dinner went, Bucky would lead the conversation, talking about stuff that had happened at work that day (apparently some lady came in asking for books on witches, with rituals and spells and stuff. "A real wackadoo." As Bucky put it).

"I'm gonna get some water, do you want anything?" Steve asked Bucky, standing from the table. He needed a break from George's constant death glare.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks though." Bucky said, smiling up at him.

He'd had dinner here enough to know which cupboard the glasses were in.

He was at the sink filling the cup when he felt a presence by his side, turning slowly to the right he saw Bucky's father.

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" George asked.

Steve just stood there, ready to take whatever this man threw at him.

"I know I'm not that great of a father, but I love that boy so much. I would have preferred him not have to become a parent so soon, but this is happening, so we just have to roll with it. But I want you to know that if you _ever_ hurt my baby boy, I will personally hunt you down and beat the living shit out of you."

By this point George was right in Steve's face, a mean glare on his face.

But Steve wasn't scared, intimidated yes, but not scared. He had no reason to be, because he would never hurt Bucky.

"I love your son, and I love our baby. They mean everything to me, and I'm not going to hurt them. Ever." Steve said, the words coming out calmer then he'd expected.

George slowly backed up, giving Steve his personal space back. Something like a smile (definitely not a smile, but not a grimace either) creeped upon the older mans face.

"That's good to hear, now, why don't we try and enjoy our dinner now? Hmm." George patted him on the shoulder, turning on his heels and walking back to the dining room.

Steve just stood there, in front of the sink.

He chugged his water, refilling it, and then followed into the other room.

It turned out to be a decent night.

Steve doesn't think he would ever be happy with the way Bucky's parents are, but he is glad to know that one of them is so protective. That there is another person out there that would do anything to keep the Omega safe, his baby too.

As long as his family's safe and happy, that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure what gender I want their baby to be, so I was just gonna let you guys choose. Comment if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, whatever gender has the most votes wins!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more detailes into why Bucky's mom is so... ick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes
> 
> Luke calls Bucky "bubby" in this, (only once) because I call my older brother bub, and when I was younger bubby. So it's just normal to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I've started doing digital art recently, and have posted on DeviantArt a picture I made for this fic. It's from Steve's phone, when he's taking pictures of Bucky in the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> You don't have to follow me or anything, I rarely post. But if I do make more art for this fic I'll let you know on here.
> 
> @Grayweathersby13 -DeviantArt
> 
> Please look at it tho, and let me know what you think. (It took awhile to make.)

20 Weeks Pregnant

 

**Steve**

  
"Don't look so grumpy Buck, after the baby's born you're gonna love having these pictures." Steve said, trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

The Alpha had been reading a baby book, and in each chapter it had tips for the dad. Suggestions like, (for instance) taking pictures of the mother while their still pregnant.

Steve's only trying to be helpful, and if he somehow gets off seeing Bucky like this? Well, win win.

Recently the Omega had 'popped' and it had quite the affect on Steve, it was confusing for the Alpha.

When he sees Bucky's belly, part of him has this overpowering feeling to protect run through him, and the other part wants to rip the Omega's clothes off and take him against the nearest surface.

Steve was currently leaning against the wall and having Bucky stand in front of him, the Omega still wearing his sweatpants while he took pictures.

It was Sunday, Bucky's day off, so Steve is spending the day at his boyfriends house.

"Steve why do we have to do this?" Bucky whined.

"Because, don't you want to remember what this was like. What if our baby wants to see these pictures when they're older?"

"But I'm all big and gross, I don't want pictures of me like this." Bucky said, his cheeks heating up.

For some reason the Omega couldn't see how beautiful he was right now, no matter what Steve said it wouldn't change his mind. But Steve supposes if he had a little person kicking around inside of him he wouldn't feel to hot either.

That's another thing, their baby? It kicked now. What started off as little nudges that only Bucky could feel (he thought he ate something weird and had gas, but when it kept happening for a few days he called his doctor. She explained that it was the baby kicking) turned into little kicks that Steve could slightly feel from the outside, and the Alpha wasn't ashamed to admit he shed a few tears at that.

He also found it adorable how Bucky was starting to have trouble standing up, especially when he sat on the couch. But the Omega was stubborn and refused help, and Steve was just waiting for that moment when Bucky would _actually_ need his help.

  
"You're not gross Buck, you're glowing." Steve said with a smile, and it was true Bucky did have a glow about him. His hair had gotten thicker and softer, and his skin was smoother (not like it wasn't smooth before). He just glowed, like the freaking sun.

"I'm pretty sure that's just sweat."

There was a knock on the door, and George, Bucky's father poked his head in.

The two were surprised to find that the older Alpha hadn't left yet, George claimed that he wanted to be there for his children.

Steve was pretty sure it had something to do with Bucky's pregnancy, he realized that George was very protective and loving towards his son. It made him happy, although he may not be around that often, at least Bucky had one parent that seemed to care about him.

His father staying here had been a huge stress relief on Bucky, when George wasn't working he stayed home with the kids, allowing Bucky and Steve to go out and have fun. The Alpha cooked dinner almost every night, and he made store runs too.

Even helped Bucky out with a few house bills.

  
"Hey, breakfast is ready." George said.

"We'll be down in a minute, thanks dad." Bucky said.

George smiled, and left the room.

"Can we be done with this and go eat?" Bucky asked, and Steve could tell he was completely over this.

"Sure Buck." Steve said, putting his hand on Bucky's lower back and guiding him downstairs.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
It was 2:30 in the afternoon, and they were laying on the couch. Steve was on his side against the back of the couch, and Bucky was laying on his back, Luke laying across his chest.

Luke was disgruntled with the recent development of his belly, finding it harder to get comfortable with the Omega.

Bucky thought this may be a good thing, Luke has always been clingy when it comes to Bucky, when the baby arrives he's not gonna have as much time for his little brother.

At least his fathers been around, taking some of the heavy load off of Bucky. And Steve's been a big help too.

Currently Steve's head was resting on Bucky's right shoulder, face right in front of Luke, making silly faces at the baby.

Luke giggled each time, reaching a small hand out to lay it on the Alpha's cheek.

When Steve went to fake bite Luke's hand the baby cried out, "no Steve!"

Steve chuckled. "I'm sorry buddy, did I scare you?"

Bucky was really glad Steve and Luke got along, the baby didn't really talk that much, especially to people he wasn't comfortable with.

So when he started saying Steve's name, it was special.

Luke was gonna be two next month, and Bucky was gonna try and plan a little birthday party for him.

Hopefully he could get his mom to be in the same room as his dad.

  
George squatted down on the floor next to Bucky, that way they were eye to eye.

"You know there's a little carnival thing going on tonight, I was thinking we could all go out, have some fun. And _maybe_ you could convince your mother to come too?" George asked, his voice turning into a slight mumble at the end.

"I'm sure the kids would love to go, but mom? I don't see her leaving her room to spend time with you.. no offense."

"None taken. It's just, I miss her so much. I just want to make it up to her. Show her I can be the man she wants, you know, woo her." George sighed.

"What happened between you guys anyway?" Steve asked, Luke was holding his index finger, smiling.

"Oh um, don't worry about. So are we going?" George dismissed Steve's question and changed the subject.

Bucky looked to Steve, who nodded.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get there?" Bucky asked.

"We'll walk, it's not to far from here."

"Okay, and I'll ask mom, but I can't guarantee that she'll say yes though." Bucky said, rubbing his palm on Luke's back.

"That's all I ask, thanks Buckaroo. We'll leave at five."

And with that he left (to the kitchen, probably making cookies or something with Rebecca).

Steve tilted his head up to look at Bucky.

"What happened with your parents?" The Alpha asked.

"I don't know, neither of them would ever tell me. Always said it was best I didn't know." Bucky explained.

It was true, whenever he asked his mother why her and his dad weren't together she would shrug it off, claiming they just weren't meant for each other. That it wasn't Bucky's problem to solve and to leave it be.

It always bugged Bucky that she wouldn't tell him, she acted like she was sparring his feelings, yet she had no trouble complaining about his father to him.

"Do you think your dad cheated?" Steve asked, his voice low.

"Maybe, I don't think he did but, it's possible. They never really had the most healthy relationship, I'm pretty sure my mom got together with my dad because her father was super religious and conservative. My dad was the 'bad boy' when he was younger, I think my moms motive was an act of rebellion. But then she got pregnant and her parents shunned her, so she kind of had no choice but to live with my dad." Bucky explained.

"Jeez, is that why she doesn't like me so much? She thinks I'm just playing you or something." Steve asked.

"Probably, I'm honestly surprised she payed you any mind. Usually she doesn't care what I do, but for some reason she just doesn't like you." Bucky sighed, his mother could be a real pain in the butt.

"I'll win her over, may take awhile, but I'll do it." Steve said, confidence surging through every word.

Bucky giggled. "I'm sure you will, Stevie."

Steve grinned, leaning up to kiss him. When the Alpha's lips touched his Luke slapped Steve's face, frowning up at him.

"I can't give Bucky kisses? Why not?" Steve asked.

"Mine." Luke said, hugging Bucky tight.

Steve just laughed. "Why can't we share?"

"No! My bubby." Luke said, pushing himself up with his arms and crawling to give Bucky a kiss.

Bucky happily excepted, giggling at the evil glare Luke gave Steve.

The baby may be more comfortable with Steve now, even liked playing with him sometimes, but he was also _really_ possessive of Bucky.

"What about me, can I have a kiss?" Steve asked, giving those adorable puppy eyes.

Luke leaned over, kissing Steve's nose. This resulted in Steve tickling the baby, and blowing raspberries against his tummy.

"No! Hewp! Hewp me!" Luke laughed, calling to Bucky for savior.

It made the Omega grin.

 

  
It was 3:58, and Bucky decided now was as good a time as ever to talk to his mom.

He was almost certain she would decline, but he told his father he'd try.

Bucky knocked on her door, opening it after he heard a quite "come in."

"Hey ma, how's it going?" Bucky asked, he needed to remember to be patient and kind, it was the only way to get through to his mother.

"It's fine." She said, never looking away from the tv.

So Bucky walked further into the room, sitting on the bed so he could look at her.

"So, we're all going out tonight, and um. I was wondering.." Bucky took in a deep breathe, confidence was key. He needed to assert himself.

"I wondering if you would like to join us?" Bucky said, glad to find his voice strong.

She looked over to him, raising an eyebrow. "No thanks." She said.

You know what, screw patience and kindness, Bucky was gonna make this happen. Not for his father, but for his siblings and for himself.

"Actually, you don't get a say. You're coming, I don't care if you don't want too. It's not okay for you to abandon your children, especially when you live in the same house. You need to get over whatever your deal with dad is, you don't have to like him but you do have to be civil. Because you're coming tonight, got it?"

He made sure to stare her in the eyes the whole time.

She stared at him for awhile, her mouth slightly open.

Bucky could understand why, he'd never in his whole life talked to his mother like that.

Once she'd regained her composure, she spoke. "You can't talk to me like that, I'm your mother."

"Well you're not a very good one. you do realize _I'm_  the one who pays the bills. _I'm_ the one who takes care of _your_ children. And _I'm_  the one telling you to get your ass out of this bed and get dressed, because you're coming out with us tonight, and you're gonna smile and be happy." Bucky said, his eyes set in one of the most intense glares his mother has ever seen.

Winifred opened and closed her mouth a few times, words just couldn't come to her.

Bucky stood from the bed and walked to her closet, pulling out a simple black dress with small pink roses on it, it would fall just below the knee.

He laid the dress on the bed, and then grabbed some black flats. He dug through her bedside drawer, successfully finding a makeup bag, setting that on the bed as well.

"Be ready and downstairs by five." He said, not glancing at his mother the whole time.

He left the room, head held high, until he shut the door and leaned against the wall. He was breathing fast and his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it, he'd just told off his mother.

It was liberating.

  
_-_-_-_

  
It was now 4:55 and Bucky was sitting on the couch starring at the stairs.

If his mother didn't come down those steps in the next five minutes, Bucky was gonna be pissed.

"Are you sure she'll come?" George asked, he was down on one knee, helping Jack tie his shoes.

"She better." Bucky said, eyes never leaving the stairs.

Both Becca and Julia were dressed, sitting next to Bucky. Jack just needed his shoes and a jacket, and Luke was in Steve's lap. The Alpha was helping the baby into his little converse (which were adorable).

Luke didn't like to walk much, but it was getting harder for Bucky to carry him for long periods of time.

The Omega sat there, waiting. He felt the baby kick and tried to sooth it by rubbing his palm over his stomach.

4:57

"What did you say to her?" George asked, it wasn't accusatory, just curious.

"I was just honest with her, hopefully it actually got through."

4:58

"I hope so, I just want us to have a family night out. We haven't all been together in a long time, since before Lukey was born." George said sadly, realizing he and Winifred had completely split when she was still pregnant with Luke.

"You guys don't mind me being here do you? If you want a family thing I could go home." Steve said, eyes wide thinking he was intruding on something.

Bucky was about to reassure him but George beat him to it. "Nonsense, you are family Steve."

Steve looked at Bucky with the largest grin plastered on his face.

In the past month George and Steve have really bonded, mostly about sports but, bonding was bonding.

It made Bucky happy to know at least one of his parents was so excepting of Steve, because the Alpha meant so much to him. And his father was right, Steve was family. The Alpha had somehow ingrained himself into their little world, he played a part in their daily routine.

Bucky smiled, before looking back to the stairs.

4:59

Nothing.

He watched the clock, seeing the seconds near closer to the planned time.

Only 23 seconds remained.

She could _not_ do this, it's unfair.

14

She really didn't care about him. He thought, _hoped_  there was at least something in her that still cared.

8

It hurt, that his mother couldn't spend one day with his family. It hurt that she didn't want too.

3

It just, hurt.

5:00

Bucky felt his eyes water, but he refused to shed a tear because of her.

Bucky stood up, sniffing once before smiling at the family.

"We can still have fun." Bucky said. he could tell everyone but Julia and Luke were disappointed, but that was only because they didn't quite understand what was going on.

The two youngest didn't really care about their mother that much, only because all they've really known is Bucky. He gives them love, he cares for them, he's basically their parent.

Steve gave Bucky a sympathetic look, the Alpha standing with Luke in his arms, the blue baby bag strapped on to him like a backpack.

Luke clutched onto Steve's wide shoulders, resting his head against the Alpha's neck as he stared at Bucky with a little smile.

Bucky smiled back, and then grabbed Julia and Becca's hands.

The family started towards the door.

"Wait!"

Bucky turned to the top of the stairs, where his mother stood. She was wearing the dress and flats, her makeup done (lightly, but beautiful). She clutched a small black purse in her hand, and a sweater was thrown over her arm, for later.

She walked down the steps, the dress sashaying around her.

Her face remained neutral, but Bucky could smell the nerves wafting off of her.

It was almost comforting to know that she was nervous, it meant she cared about how this night would go.

She cared.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Bucky walked over to her, her face was cautious until he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

She didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod when he pulled away.

Steve stepped up behind him, (Luke still in his arms) setting a hand on Bucky's lower back.

"Shall we get going?" The Alpha asked, a small smile on his face.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah."

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
When they got to the carnival, (it wasn't big or anything, mostly a few games and food. But it was colorful and the kids loved it) they had to stop at the ticket booth.

Steve grabbed his wallet before George could and payed for the family.

"Oh, Steve you don't have too. I can ta-"

"No really, I don't mind." Steve said with a smile.

They each received a stamp on the hand, it was of a purple monkey.

Luke leaned out of Steve's arms, reaching for Bucky. The Omega grabbed him, the baby resting on his stomach.

It was adorable.

"Lets goooo!" Julia said, jumping up and down impatiently.

  
They wondered around for awhile, looking at all of the lights. Steve kept his left hand on Bucky lower back the whole time, rubbing gently when he could tell the Omega was getting uncomfortable.

Luke may be a small baby, but he was heavy.

Rebecca tugged on Steve's hand, and the Alpha looked down.

"Can you win me that panda?" She asked, pretty blue eyes wide as she pointed at a big stuffed animal.

Steve smiled at her. "I can try."

She grinned, pulling him towards the game.

It was simple enough, you got three baseballs and you had to knock over three rows of three stacked tin bottles.

Simple.

Steve stood back a little, making sure there was no one he was gonna hit. He pulled his arm back, drawing his leg up, and followed through.

The first ball hit dead center the stack on the left.

Becca cheered, clapping her hands.

"You can do it Steve!" Jack shouted. It made the Alpha chuckle. "Thanks buddy."

He wound up the pitch again, letting the second ball fly into the stack on the right.

The kids cheered more, and Steve looked over to find Bucky smiling at him.

It was Steve's favorite smile, all teeth and dimples.

Now encouraged by the sunshine grin, he wound up the pitch, taking in a steadying breathe before letting the third ball hit right into the center stack.

It was a nerve racking few seconds as one of the tin bottles wobbled, debating wether to stand or drop.

After coming to _almost_ a complete stop, the bottle fell, clinging to the ground.

Rebecca screamed, running into Steve's legs with a tight hug. He picked her up, and walked over to the booth, letting her grab the giant panda.

It was way bigger than her and totally impractical, but she loved it and that's what matters.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I  **love** it!" She kept saying, smiling up at him.

"No problem." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and set her down. She ran over to Jack and Julia to show off her new toy.

He turned when he felt a hand on his left arm, smiling when he saw his boyfriend.

Luke was dosing against Bucky's chest, holding onto the Omega's shirt.

"That was really nice what you did for her." Bucky said, a loving look in his eyes.

"It made her happy, I'm glad that I was the cause of that." Steve said, holding his hands out to Luke, hoping to relieve Bucky for awhile. But the baby just shook his head, holding onto Bucky tighter.

"You wanna go sit down?" Steve asked, concern readable in his voice.

"Actually that sounds great, can we get some food too?"

George came over at that.

"I'm paying for the food, you just go sit down and relax okay?" George asked, eyebrow raised when Steve went to open his mouth.

Bucky nodded, and started to head to a bench with his mother and siblings.

Steve was about to follow when George grabbed his elbow, bringing him close to whisper in his ear.

"Sorry about that, I'm trying to look good in front of Winnie. You know, woo her."

Steve smiled at that. "It's no problem, if I'd have known that was your plan I could have been helpin' you out sooner."

"What do you mean." George asked, confusion masking his face.

"Help talk ya up." Steve said.

"Really? You'd do that?" George asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course, George."

The older Alpha slapped him on the shoulder with a big grin, before making his way to all of the food stands.

  
When George came back with a bunch of hotdogs, they all sat in the grass around a tree.

Winifred hadn't spoken the entire time they've been out, but she has smiled a few times. Steve wondered what Bucky must have said to get her to come.

"So, George where did you get the money to pay for this?" Winifred asked, she didn't look at the man but her tone showed that she was unimpressed.

"I have a job at the mechanic shop, remember? Where I've worked for the last ten years." George said, clearly a little irritated.

"Then why haven't you been helping out with bills this whole time?" She asked, eyes finally meeting her ex's.

Steve tried to diffuse the tension.

"George has been helping a lot Miss Barnes. He's been trying to help Bucky out, been really great about it too." Steve said, making sure to keep his voice neutral. He didn't want her to think that he was accusing her of not being helpful, even though she wasn't.

"Really? Why is it you've only been helping out for the past  _month_?" She asked.

"Well, Bucks pregnant now. And it's a lot for him to take on, he's only seventeen. Just want to make sure you guys are alright." George shrugged.

"So you think he can't handle it?"

"Of course he can handle it, it's just. He shouldn't have to do it alone."

"He has me." Her voice was starting to rise now.

"What do you do for him? Nothing!" George's voice escalated with hers.

"I've worked hard since I wa-"

"Yeah, yeah. Since you were sixteen! You know what so have I! That doesn't give you an excuse to leave everything to your son!"

"Maybe if you didn't leave me-"

"Me leave you?! You kicked me out!"

They were right in each other faces now.

"Because you broke my grandmothers hand painted plate!"

"It was a stupid plate!"

"Wait!" Bucky piped in, holding his hands up. "This is about a plate?"

"My grandmothers plate, he broke it!" She said, pointing an accusatory finger at George.

"It was an accident! It's not my fault!" George yelled back.

"What exactly happened?" Bucky asked.

Winifred scooted over to her son, grabbing his hand as she explained. "Well, it was thanksgiving. And I decided to bring out the good plates, and at this point I was about seven months pregnant with Lukas. So I'm walking to the dinning room with my _grandmothers hand painted plate_ , it was one of a kind. And your **father** comes flying around the corner and knocks it right out of my hand. And it shattered!"

Winifred was basically crying at this point, still glaring at George.

"It was an accident, I was _walking_ not _flying_ around the corner, and I didn't know you would be there. I _bumped_  into you, and it fell and broke." George explained, clearly irritated.

"This has all been over a plate? Mom you don't even like your grandmother." Bucky said, starring her down.

"Yes, but it was all I had left of her. And you know what he said? 'Whoops sorry' that's it! He hardly even cared!"

Bucky was clearly over this.

The kids had all scampered over to Steve, sitting next to him and holding his hand. Or in Luke and Julia's case, sitting on his folded legs.

"I said I was sorry what's the big deal?!" George asked.

Before Winifred could say anything Bucky cut her off.

"Mom, your parents _and_ grandparents didn't want you when you got pregnant, I remember you throwing out a ring your mom gave you as a kid. Why is this plate such a big deal?"

She looked to the grass, fat tears falling down her face.

"Because, (sniffle) my grandmother gave that to my mom, who gave it to me. She said it was special and that someday I would give it to my daughter, that was... it was the last good conversation we had before I told her I was pregnant. The last good memory, and he ruined it!"

Bucky looked exasperated.

"The last good memory I had with you was over a bowl of lucky charms, you don't see me saving a goddamn cardboard box!" Bucky shouted back.

"James you wouldn't understand, my mother didn't care about me." Her voice had gone quite.

"No mom, I understand that very well." Bucky glared at her.

She looked up, shock clouding her features.

"I care about you." She whispered.

"Do you?" Bucky asked, accusation clear in his voice.

"Of course." Her voice was so soft it was hard for Steve to hear.

She crawled forward and threw her arms around Bucky, even though he resisted at first.

"Baby boy, I care about all of you." She said, her face buried in his hair.

It took a minute, but eventually Bucky wrapped his arms around her.

Rebecca and Jack walked over, hugging Bucky's back.

Winifred let out a tearful laugh. "I'm so sorry my loves."

George put his hand on Winifred's shoulder. "I'm sorry Winnie, I really am."

Julia stood up and whispered in Steve's ear. "Why's everybody sad?"

Steve smiled at her wide eyed face.

"I think they're not so sad anymore." Steve said.

"But they're crying." She whispered back.

"It's, happy tears." Was the best Steve could come up with.

  
The family stayed there for awhile. And when they finally went home, George still slept on the couch and Winifred still went to her room. But they did smile at each other, and she hugged all of her kids before heading up to bed.

She still had a long way to go, but this was definitely a step forward.

Steve texted his parents that he was staying at Bucky's (they'd been pretty lax about him staying the night here, considering Bucky was pregnant already).

Once all of the kids were put to bed, him and Bucky went to the Omega's room and laid down on the bed.

"Quite the day, huh?" Steve asked, they were both on their sides facing each other. Steve was on the edge of the bed and Bucky against the wall.

"Yeah, as _eventful_ as it was, I'm glad it happened. And I'm glad you're here with me." Bucky said, leaning forward to kiss the Alpha.

They continued kissing for a little bit, until Bucky let out a "huh."

The Omega broke apart from him, setting his hand on his stomach.

"He moving a lot in there?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded before pausing. "He?"

"I don't wanna call the baby it, or they. It sounds impersonal."

"But what if the baby's a girl?" Bucky asked, raising his eyebrow teasingly.

"Then we won't tell her, she or he would never know." He leaned down and pulled up Bucky's shirt, so his lips were against the soft skin of his belly.

"You wouldn't mind would you sweetheart? You know even if you're a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter to me. Because daddy loves you very much, yes he does." Steve was whispering, trying to be quite to not disturb the baby.

He felt Bucky's hand in his hair, the Omega's other resting on his stomach, drawing small circles with his index.

"Are you happy? With how everything is working out?" Bucky whispered.

"Yeah, I'm scared, but I'm happy. You make me happy." Steve made sure to whisper too, not wanting to break their quite atmosphere.

"Me too. I love you." Bucky said, and Steve knew the Omega was smiling.

"And I love you. You too my little one." Steve kissed Bucky's belly once more, resting his hand next to the Omega's.

Steve was happy, and he was terrified for what was to come. Sometimes he felt like his heart would explode by his impending fatherhood, but then he'd see Bucky, or feel the baby kick and he realized that none of that mattered as long as he had these two people by his side.

As long as he had his family.

His happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought. Or don't it's your choice. But comments literally make my day... anyway, thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow is a slime pile of ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this took so long. I'm such a procrastinator, everyday I'm like "I'll finish that chapter... whoops it's three in the morning. Guess I'll do it tomorrow.."
> 
>  
> 
> Also, not sure if I should put a warning for this or not, but I'm gonna just to be safe.
> 
> WARNING: SPOILER: There is a scene where Bucky gets hurt (abused, not by Steve or any other main character) and there's fighting and stuff. But just so you know (this may be a spoiler) him and the baby are fine. I plan to give this story a somewhat happy ending.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

24 Weeks Pregnant

 

**Bucky**

  
It was Wednesday afternoon and Bucky was at work.

Currently he was he was squatting down and restocking some tomato soup cans on the bottom shelf, which was an unfortunate place to be at six months pregnant.

He thought about sitting down completely, but realized he probably wouldn't be able to get off the floor.

Bucky was trying to focus on work but was a little distracted, Luke's birthday was this Sunday and Bucky still had a lot to do.

Steve said he would help as much as he could, and that his mother agreed (volunteered) to bake the cake, so at least he didn't have to worry about that.

He still had to get decorations, and cups and plates.

They'd decided to have it at the park a few blocks from their house, there was almost always an open bench there. And a playground too, so at least the kids would be able to enjoy it.

It was April and the weather was being generous so they decided outdoors would be best.

  
Bucky struggled to stand up, grabbing the shelf with one hand for leverage and using the other to support his back.

He took in a few deep breathes when he was up, getting a little frustrated with how hard everything was becoming.

A cleared throat startled him, making him jump and turn to the noise.

His manager stood before him, Damien.

Damian was a douchebag.

He was an Alpha, with dark brown curly hair and spray tanned skin. He had these beady little brown eyes, and a nose that his head didn't quite grow into.

The Alpha was around twenty or something, Bucky couldn't remember, and honestly? He didn't really care.

Damian was the kind of guy to act like he was superior to every one else, he thought that because he was the manager he basically ruled the entire store.

Yeah, he was in charge but that didn't give him any right to be such a jerk.

Sometimes Bucky wants to slap him in his square face and tell him to get off his fucking high horse, because he's the manager of a grocery store not a goddamn king.

But Bucky refrained, because he couldn't afford to loose this job.

So he took in a breathe and faced the Alpha.

"Yes?"

"You've been kind of slow recently, might be the weight gain but that's no excuse. Just because you let yourself go doesn't mean you can slack off."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, letting out a small laugh.

"I'm pregnant you know, not fat. And I haven't been slacking off, I get as much done as always." Bucky said, trying his best to keep his anger in check.

"You're pregnant, aren't you like, seventeen?" Damien asked, the judgment was clear in his voice.

"Turned eighteen last month actually."

"But you got knocked up when you were seventeen. Who's your baby daddy?"

"That's none of your business. Can you please tell me what the problem is so I can get back to work?" Bucky asked, he was getting really fed up with this guy.

Recently his fuse has been pretty short, the pregnancy hormones hitting him full on. Last night the kids convinced him to watch Finding Nemo, _big_ mistake. Especially when he got a call from Steve during the movie, only to panic the Alpha because he couldn't stop crying.

"Yeah, since you're apparently pregnant it seams to be slowing you down and I think I'm gonna have to let you go." Damian said, scanning the contents of the shelf.

"You can't fire someone because they're pregnant. It's illegal." Bucky stated.

Damien looked back at him then, his eyebrows raised in shock and confusion.

"It is?" The Alpha dumbly asked.

Bucky nodded. "Mhmm."

"Oh. well then, get back to work." Damien said. The Alpha slowly turned around, scratching his head as he walked away.

How this prick became manager Bucky will never know.

The Omega sighed, resuming his work. He still had work at the bookstore later.

It was gonna be a _long_  day.

  
_-_-_-_

  
By the next day the bad luck seemed to continue, as his morning wasn't going all to well either.

First his alarm didn't go off.

He was awoken by Becca shaking him awake, stating they would be late for school.

So he rushed to get ready, he had to make the kids breakfast too, because his dad had already left for work.

Then his mom called him into her room, claiming that she had a fever.

So Bucky heated up a can of chicken noodle soup for her, and dug through the bathroom drawers and found some DayQuil.

Unfortunately all of this seemed to iterate the baby, because Bucky was getting jabbed in the ribs non stop. He tried to sooth the kid with a few rubs, but no dice.

He was helping Julia with her shoes when he heard a knock, and then the door opened and footsteps approached.

Steve stood at the entrance of the living room, smiling tiredly.

"Hey, we'll be ready soon. Got a late start this morning." Bucky said, reaching over and making sure Jack's backpack was zipped up.

He slowly stood from his crouched position, putting his hands on his belly and sighing.

Steve walked over to him with a frown, the Alpha rubbed his back lightly. "You okay babe?"

Bucky nodded, chewing on his lip with his eyes closed. "Mhmm, little one won't stop kicking me in the ribs." He sighed before turning to Steve with a tired smile.

The Alpha leaned into his side, arms circling his waist. Steve planted a kiss on his jaw, rubbing his nose against Bucky's neck.

Scent marking.

They were interrupted by Jack running into Steve's legs, making the Alpha chuckle.

"What's up big man?"

Jack started to climb up the Alpha, Steve opted for picking him up instead.

Jack just rested his head against Steve's shoulder, arms thrown around the Alpha's neck.

That was odd, usually Jack was a little ball of excitement and energy.

"You okay buddy?" Steve asked, looking at Bucky in confusion.

Jack just let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a sigh.

Bucky reached his hand out to feel his forehead, only to find it burning and sweaty.

"Oh Jack, I think you're sick." Bucky said.

It would make sense. If his mom was sick it had to come from someone else in the house, seeing as she never left the property.

"Okay, Steve can you take him up to my moms room? She's sick too, so just lay him in her bed. Um, I'm gonna check on the other kids, see if they're sick too."

Steve nodded and made his way out of the room and up the stairs.

Bucky called the others into the room. Becca walked in first, followed by Julia, and then Luke who stumbled after his siblings.

"Are you guys feeling okay?" Bucky asked, leaning down to feel their foreheads.

No fever, phew.

They all nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Becca asked.

"Mom and Jack are sick, just wanted to make sure you guys weren't too." Bucky said.

Julia's eyes widened, and she gasped in panic.

Bucky was quick to pick her up and comfort her.

"It's okay Julesy, you don't have a fever and you said you felt fine. I don't think you're sick, so don't worry about it alright?" Bucky asked softly.

She nodded, sniffled, and then smiled. The toddler leaned up for a kiss, and Bucky happily complied.

Luke got jealous, running (toddling) to Bucky.

At this point Bucky was sitting on the ground, it was to much work to stay squatting that long. He let both Julia and Luke sit on his legs.

Steve came back downstairs and chuckled when he saw them.

"Your mom let Jack climb in bed with her, and he fell right asleep." The Alpha said.

"Good. We should really get going, we're gonna be late." Bucky said, picking Luke up and setting him beside him. Luckily Julia stood up by herself.

Bucky tried to get up, suddenly regretting his choice to sit on the floor.

After his second attempt he sighed, and looked at Steve with sad eyes.

The Alpha was just smiling, not smug but not, not smug.

"Need some help?" Steve asked, biting his lip amusedly.

Bucky huffed, but reached his hands up.

Slowly Steve helped him to his feet, the Omega's belly pointed towards the sky until he was level.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Bucky was getting ready to head to lunch, stopping at his locker first to put away some books. He told Steve he'd meet him there, the Alpha reluctantly agreed.

Bucky closed his locker and sighed, resting his forehead against the cool metal.

The baby still wouldn't let up on the kicking, and it was starting to drive Bucky crazy.

He'd had to make more bathroom trips then usual today, because of the constant attack against his bladder.

He looked down at his protruding stomach, setting his hands against it.

Doctor cho said the baby was bigger than average (it's not a bad thing, she assured), most likely the child was gonna be an Alpha.

But Cho also said it could just be a big baby, either way it didn't really matter to Bucky.

And besides, his mom said that when she was pregnant with him she was bigger then he is now.

And he's an Omega.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud banging against the lockers, he could feel it vibrate.

Bucky looked up slowly, finding someone he very much didn't want to see standing in front of him.

Brock freakin Rumlow.

Bucky had never had any problems with Brock in the past, the Alpha usually left him alone, finding some freshmen to bully instead.

But Bucky knew that it couldn't be good if the Alpha had approached him personally, seeking him out.

Bucky took in a nervous breathe, not daring to say anything.

Bucky wasn't one to cower, but he also knew that in his state (and the fact that Brock was almost twice his size in muscle) he stood no chance against the Alpha.

Goddamnit, he should have just let Steve walk him to his stupid locker.

But _no_ his bad luck just had to continue.

Fuck his life.

The Alpha standing in front of him cleared his throat, a small smile spreading on his lips.

It wasn't quite a smirk, which reassured Bucky somewhat. Although he still felt incredibly uncomfortable and unsafe.

"Hi little Omega, how are you doing?" Brock asked, his voice teasingly cute.

Bucky didn't say anything.

The Alpha chuckled quietly, resting his left hand against the locker and leaning over Bucky some more.

Bucky now had his back pressed against the locker, trying to stay as far away from Brock as possible.

The Alpha began to talk again, his eyes going back and fourth between Bucky's lips and eyes.

"Don't be scared of me, I wouldn't hurt you. I happen to like you, think you're kinda cute."

Brock brought his free hand up to cup Bucky's face, thumb rubbing against his cheek.

Bucky's eyes watered involuntary.

"Your name's Bucky right? That can't be your real name though, could it?"

Bucky shook his head no.

The Alpha nodded slightly, his smile growing wider.

"That's what I thought, so what is your name?"

Bucky looked down, only to have the hand on his cheek guide his face back up.

Brock raised an eyebrow, his face may show innocence, but his scent was aggressive. He smelt like cigarettes, and burnt plastic.

Nothing like Steve. Brock's scent was just _wrong_.

"J-James." Bucky stuttered out, biting the inside of his cheek out of nerves.

"James, what a nice name. So James, how's about you and me get out of here and go have some fun." Brock asked, biting his lip suggestively.

Was Brock trying to pick him up? The Alpha knew he had a boyfriend right? Huh, like that would stop him. But he was also pregnant (very obviously pregnant, if his protruding stomach had anything to say about it), oh god, was Brock into that. He was probably a kinky bastard, fucking hell, why couldn't he just have one normal day? Is that to much to ask?

"I'd rather not." Bucky said, trying to choose his words wisely. He wasn't sure if Brock Rumlow was the type to hit a pregnant person, and he sure as hell didn't wanna find out.

"Mmmm, that's not what I wanted to hear. Are you sure I can't change your mind, it'll be real fun, I promise. I'll make you feel good, better than that blonde oaf ever could." Brock said, his face was now inches from Bucky's.

The Omega took in a sharp breathe, trying to find the courage to get this the fuck over with.

"I don't want to. Please just, leave me alone." Bucky whispered, hoping the Alpha would back off.

"Can't do that sweetheart. Because you see, when I want something, I take it. And I want you, I want you _bad_."

Brock's hands had slid down to Bucky's hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into Bucky's belly.

Bucky shuddered in fear when Brock's forehead touched his own.

"So, let's try this again. Will you, get out of here, with me?" Brock whispered, making sure to enunciate each word.

"No." Bucky whispered, voice barely audible.

"Wrong. Answer." Brock said, voice just as quite as Bucky's, but the growl in it scent a fear down Bucky's spine that he'd never felt before.

The Alpha's snarl was vicious, but his punch was fucking feral.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

Steve wasn't happy when Bucky told him he'd meet him at lunch.

He felt he needed to protect his boyfriend, to keep him company, to just be around him.

But Bucky said he'd be fine (he also said Steve was being "to fucking clingy, so just go to lunch and I'll meet you there." The Omega could also be heard muttering as he walked away, "Jesus Christ, I'm already getting attacked in the ribs by the big blondes giant mini me. I can walk to my damn locker by my fucking self..." and so on and so fourth and what have you).

But that didn't stop the Alpha from worrying.

So much could go wrong.

What if he tripped or slipped on a wet floor or something, him and the baby could get hurt. Or what if someone ran into him to hard? What if someone tried to bully him? (they wouldn't dare make fun of Bucky in front of Steve, to intimidated by the Alpha to say a thing about his pregnant boyfriend)

Steve had already gotten them food, and was now sitting at their usual table. His right leg couldn't stop bouncing, and he refused to eat until Bucky got here.

He knew he was being paranoid and over protective, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"Dude, relax." Sam said, shaking Steve's shoulder slightly.

"What time is it?" Steve asked.

Bruce looked at his watch, "2:11."

"Why is he taking so long, something must have happened." Steve said, standing from the chair, or, trying to. Sam's hand firmly held him down.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he is pregnant." Sam said, eyebrows raised teasingly, although you could see the worry in his face. "He's probably just moving slow, I'm sure he's fine man, just calm down." Sam said.

So Steve did.

Kind of.

He was completely relaxed.

If it was opposite day and relax meant freaking the fuck out, then yes, he was the most relaxed person in this freakin cafeteria.

It had now been fifteen minutes since Steve had arrived for lunch, and Bucky's locker wasn't far from the cafeteria.

"I don't care if I'm being paranoid, I'm gonna go check on him." Steve said, standing from the table.

"Yeah I'll go with you, I'm getting kind of worried too." Sam said.

Together they walked out to the hall, making turns until they made it to Bucky's locker.

Said locker was placed at the other end of the hall, where Steve saw the worst thing he'd ever seen happen.

And right in this moment the Alpha wished he'd have listened to his gut sooner, wished he'd have just walked Bucky to his locker even if it meant the Omega would complain.

Wished he could have stopped this horrific event.

Because it made his heart shatter.

And shear _panic_  pulsed through his entire being.

He'd just witnessed Brock Rumlow's fist connecting with his boyfriends jaw, sending the Omega crumbling to the floor.

Steve was sprinting the second he saw the other Alpha.

In that moment everything tuned out, he couldn't hear Sam's footsteps behind him, didn't even register the blood rushing in his ears.

Instinct took over, and instinct said to kill.

When he'd reached the other end of the hall, his feet left the ground and his body tackled Brock's middle, sending them both crashing down.

Steve landed on top, his legs locking Brock under him as his fist pounded into the others face.

He was pretty sure he heard a _crack_  that he assumed was Brock's nose.

The only reason he stopped was because arms encircled his waist, pulling him from the beaten body.

"-eve! Stop Steve! You're gonna fucking kill him!" Sam's voice came back muffled, the rushing in his ears waning so he could properly hear.

When Steve's eyes finally left Brock's bloody face, he turned his head to the right to see a teacher from the closest class room staring at him in shock. Well she could stare all she fucking wants, she'd be in even more shock had Steve had it his way (his way being; the death of Brock Rumlow).

As his head started to clear, he realized he'd yet to look at the thing most important in this situation.

He snapped his head to the left, seeing Sam holding Bucky's head to the side, inspecting his jaw.

Steve felt like crying when he saw the Omega's face.

His jaw had already started to turn purple, and some blood leaked from a cut there. There were tears streaming down his face, big fat ones. And he was holding his stomach with shaking hands.

All sound, all smell, every sense came back to Steve when he looked at Bucky.

And he snapped into action.

Launching himself over to the Omega, brushing his hair back gently, so, so gently.

He placed his other hand next to Bucky's, feeling his child move from inside.

"Babe? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? I- I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Steve said shakily, as he wiped away his boyfriends tears only for them to be replaced with more.

Bucky's lip just wobbled and he let out the most excruciatingly heartbreaking sob Steve had ever heard.

His hands had gripped Steve's, still shaking in fear and pain.

Steve turned when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder, the Beta leaning close so he could whisper in Steve ear.

"You need to take him to the hospital, I know he got punched in the face but pregnancies are tricky like that. The baby could have gotten hurt, or Bucky's probably in a lot of shock. So just take him, I'll cover for you guys in class." Sam said, his voice urgent and quite as not to alarm Bucky more.

Steve just nodded, reaching out to help Bucky up.

The Omega was having trouble getting his feet under him because he was shaking so bad, so Steve just picked him up bridal style, making sure to be gentle.

He didn't say another word to Sam, just made his way towards the doors, stepping over Brock's body in the process.

The Alpha was breathing, laying limp on the floor, his faces already swollen from Steve's fists.

  
When he got to the car, he set Bucky on his feet, keeping a hand on the Omega's waist so he wouldn't fall. He unlocked the door as fast as he could, then helped Bucky climb in.

He picked up the omegas hand, giving it a kiss before he shut the door and rounded the car to the drivers side.

 

"The baby looks just fine. And mommy is looking good too, although that's gonna leave a nasty bruise and will probably last for awhile. You're lucky it didn't break your jaw. I can't give you anything for it, so all I can recommend is keeping ice on it." The doctor explained, she was nice and reassured them that Bucky and the baby were going to be fine.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, leaning in to kiss Bucky's head.

The Omega hadn't let go of Steve hand since the car, squeezing almost painfully tight.

The poor guy was still trembling, and seemed to cling to Steve like a lifeline.

The Alpha tried to keep his scent calming, but it was hard when he'd been so worried.

He just had to remember that the doctor said everything would be fine, Bucky and the baby were okay, they were healthy, and they were never leaving Steve's sight again.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Once they'd gotten back to Bucky's house all the Omega wanted to do was lay down and cuddle.

Unfortunately his dad was home, the Alpha walked out of the kitchen, a pink apron thrown across his chest.

"Hey you're home, Jack and your ma are still upstairs. They're feelin' pretty lousy so I'm making them some sou-" George's voice cut off when he saw Bucky's face.

The purple had spread, and along with that came swelling. His right eye was slightly swollen and his lip was looking a little puffy too.

"Who. The hell. Did this. To my baby boy?" George asked, eyes directed at Steve.

Steve had always been somewhat intimidated by the older Alpha, but never like this. He wondered if this is what he looked like when he saw Bucky get punched.

"Brock Rumlow." Bucky said, voice so quite it was almost a whisper.

"I'll kill him." George said, eyes turning back to Bucky and a protective scent crowding the air.

"You can't kill him, you'll go to jail." Bucky replied.

He was tired and Steve could tell, the Alpha still had his arm wrapped around Bucky, making sure he wouldn't drop dead at any second.

"I'll beat him up then."

"He's a minor, you'll still get arrested."

"Then I'll threaten him so good it'll scare the ever living _shit_ out of him." George tried to compromise, although Steve assumed he would do all of the above.

"Can you get me some ice? Or a bag of peas? Something cold." Bucky asked, changing the subject.

George was quick to comply.

Steve led Bucky to the living room, the two sitting down on the couch. Bucky just tucked into Steve's side, under his arm, resting the left side of his face (the non injured side) against Steve's shoulder.

George returned with a ziplock sandwich baggie filled with ice and a hand towel.

"I couldn't find any peas, but just wrap the towel around it and it should be fine." George explained.

Bucky did as instructed, gently pressing the homemade ice pack against his bruised jaw.

George leaned down, running his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"Aww, Buckaroo. This sucks."

Bucky nodded pitifully, as more tears gathered in his eyes.

Steve just brought his hand up to Bucky's stomach, he could feel the baby kicking.

Bucky had said earlier that they were being very active, but the events of the day probably weren't helping.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened Buck?" Steve asked, keeping his voice gentle.

"Wait, you don't know what happened?" George asked.

"All I saw was Bucky getting punched, and then I just kind of, pummeled Brock's face." Steve said, unsure how George would respond.

"Good." Was all the Alpha said, nodding at Steve in a sign of approval.

They both turned back to Bucky, making sure to keep their faces neutral as to not make him feel cornered.

"Well, I'd told you that I was gonna meet you for lunch, because I had to stop at my locker." Bucky started, and the two nodded along.

"And then Brock showed up..." as he explained what all the Alpha said, both Steve and George felt nothing but murderous rage towards that asshole.

Steve always knew he was a bully (used to be a victim of Rumlow's), he still beat up poor unsuspecting freshman. But what kind of low life would hit someone who was pregnant, that's just evil.

"-and then he punched me." Bucky finished.

"Are you sure I can't kill him?" George asked.

"No, because if you went to jail I don't know what I'd do." And that seemed to work, because George melted instantly.

The older Alpha was about to say something when Rebecca and Julia came running in.

Julia climbed up in Steve's lap, leaning over to look at Bucky's face with a frown.

Becks came up on the Omega's other side, an identical frown on her face.

"What happened to your face?" Becca asked.

"A really mean person hurt me." Bucky explained.

Both girls looked equally as mad as Steve and George. "Do you want me to beat him up?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I'll punch 'em." Julia agreed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he won't be messing with me again." Bucky said, giving Steve a small smile.

"That's right, I'll be there to protect you if he even thinks of going near you again." Steve vowed.

And he wasn't lying, he would never let Brock near Bucky, _ever_.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Luke**

Luke was confused as to why they were in the park, he didn't really like the outside.

But his big brother was holding him, so he supposed it was okay.

He didn't understand a lot of the words his bubby said, but it didn't matter because as long as Bucky was giving him attention he was content.

"Are you having a good birthday Lukey?" Bucky asked, Luke just smiled and grabbed His bubby's mouth.

Bucky laughed, and pretended to eat Luke's fingers. It make Luke laugh, happy that bubby was focused on him right now.

Except bubby's belly kept getting in the way of quality cuddle time.

The two were sitting in a foldout lawn chair, cuddled together.

"Oh!" His bubby gasped, hand settling on his tummy.

"The baby's kicking, do you want to feel?" Bucky asked, so Luke nodded. His bubby grabbed his smaller hand with his bigger one and placed it against his tummy.

He felt something like a flick, and his hand shot off. "Bad!" Luke yelled at Bucky's tummy, making his bubby laugh.

"No, it's not bad. That's just the baby moving, it's okay Luke, they're supposed to do that." Bucky explained, smiling down at him.

Luke didn't understand it, but his bubby was smiling so he smiled too.

He decided he wanted closer, for better cuddles. So he climbed up Bucky's lap, and sat on Bucky's belly. His bubby leaned back so he had more room, and Luke threw his arms around Bucky's neck, burying his face in Bucky's scent glands.

His bubby had started smelling better, sweeter.

Luke could fall asleep here, would have if his bubby didn't shake him awake, tempting him with a juice box.

Of course he agreed, who turns down a juice box.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

Bucky carried Luke over to the cooler, which sat next to the picnic table that was covered in a blue table cloth with little rockets and stars on it.

Steve was sitting at the table talking with his mom, Julia was in his lap drawing on his hand. In marker.

Once Bucky grabbed Luke a juice box (helping him with the straw), he sat on the bench next to Steve.

Sarah turned to him, a sympathetic smile on her face. "How's the bruise honey?"

"Getting better, still hurts though." Bucky said.

It's true, the bruise had gotten a little better, well, after it got a little worse of course.

It was still purple and his lip was still a little swollen, but parts of it have faded to more of a yellow and pink.  
He'd been pretty good about keeping ice on it, and making sure to clean the small cut (which had thankfully sealed up, thank you Neosporin).

Him and Steve had to go and talk to the principal the day after the incident, to explain what really happened. Steve was left off with a warning, only because of what Brock had done. Apparently Brock had to go to the hospital for stitches in three places on us face (left eyebrow, right eyebrow, and chin. Steve really did a number on him), and a broken nose.

Neither Steve nor Bucky felt sorry for him, the bastard had it coming. And if Steve had it his way, it would have been a lot worse than a broken nose and some stitches.

All Bucky and Steve heard was that Brock had been expelled for abusing an Omega, who was pregnant.

Idiot.

  
He was brought back to the present when Luke laughed at a bug on the table, trying to smash it.

Bucky scooped it up and deposited it on the ground, and was fast to distract Luke.

"You ready to open presents little man?" He asked, Luke _loved_ opening presents, didn't care much for the gifts, but loved tearing into paper.

Luke's hands shot up in the air, his lips forming an excited O.

"Peasants!" He shouted, making Steve and Sarah laugh at his mispronunciation.

He got up with Luke, bringing the baby to the blanket they had laid in the grass. His dad and mom brought the gifts over, Luke was spoiled this year.

Sarah and Joseph had gotten him at least four, his father had gotten him two pairs of shoes and a monkey stuffed animal. (Bucky invited all of Steve's friends, he didn't expect all of them to show up) Tony pepper and Rhodey all got one big one. Jane and Darcy got him a little bags worth while Thor's was cleverly (*cough*) wrapped in the shape of a toy truck. Peggy and Sharon had gotten him matching wrapped boxes, decorated beautifully. Sam got him a long skinny box (Bucky had no clue what the heck that was), and Bruce brought a small gift bag with a green dinosaur on the side. Nat and Clint didn't even bother to wrap theirs, just slapping a shiny bow on a nerf gun and a plastic bow and arrow (I wonder who picked out which).

Steve got him a thin box of art supplies (mostly crayons and coloring books), Bucky knows this because Steve showed him before wrapping it asking if Luke would like it. It was adorable really, the Alpha's need for approval (Bucky told him, "he's only gonna be two, I think he'll love it either way.").

  
Bucky smiled as Luke tore into his gifts, he sat in Bucky's lap and held up each gift to show Bucky.

Bucky looked up to find his father recording the whole thing on their old video camera.

When he was finished he tilted his head up, and asked. "All gone?"

Bucky shook his head, pulling out the present from behind him. The one he'd gotten for his little brother.

When Luke tore open the wrapping paper (from Christmas because he had nothing else) he let out a gasp, then clapped his hands in that adorable baby way.

Inside the little box was a small leather cuff, baby size.

He'd found it two months ago at the little clothing shop across from the bookstore. Bucky knew he had to get it, because Bucky had a cuff just like it and Luke always tried to steal it, wearing it around the house.

He was glad his brother was so happy with this gift, because that little boy deserved all the happiness in the world.

Luke tried to put it on, but struggled, handing it to Bucky for help. Luckily it had three buttons so you could change the size, so it would fit him for awhile.

When it was clasped around his wrist Luke proudly thrust it at everyone, stating, "look!"

They all smiled and laughed (but were secretly jealous because Luke didn't give two flying hoots about their gifts), and Luke just grinned back.

His mom came and sat down on the blanket with them, giving Luke a kiss on the forehead and a small smile (a genuine smile).

"Happy birthday baby boy." She said. Luke said a quite thank you, to distracted with his cuff to really pay attention.

Winifred looked up at him with a smile, mouthing _'thank you'_.

Bucky just nodded, smiling back.

He knew what she meant, it wasn't just a thank you for planning the party, it was a thank you for everything.

  
After awhile they all sat down at the big picnic table for cake, Luke still didn't leave his lap.

Bucky wasn't sure how he was gonna eat his cake, seeing as last year he just smushed his whole face in.

This year he was older, much more dignified as he stuck his hands in the cake, taking out handfuls and shoveling them in his mouth (and one in Bucky's, saying, "here bubby.").

All together, it was a pretty great day.

Definitely made up for his awful week.

  
_-_-_-_

  
When they got home he gave Luke a bath, because the boy was pretty gross.

He had dirt and frosting in his hair, and behind his knees which Bucky didn't understand because he was wearing pants.

...kids.

  
After bath time he let him stay in his bed tonight, because it was still his birthday.

Steve stayed the night too, so they were all squeezed in together.

Luke fell asleep on Steve's chest, still holding one of Bucky's fingers.

Steve turned his head tiredly to look and Bucky, giving a small smile. "You have a good day?" The Alpha asked.

Bucky nodded, scooting over to plant a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"Great day."

"Good. Me too." Steve whispered.

Bucky rested his cheek on Steve's shoulder, his belly pressed against the Alpha's side where their baby lay, _finally_ asleep.

It was a shitty week with a happy ending.

But the events of the day left Bucky with a smile on his face, sleep coming easily and contentedly.

So, bring it on life, bring it the fuck on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... I hope you liked it. I'm honestly not sure why Luke's point of view is in there, just thought it would be fun. so, yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought, or don't it's your choice.
> 
> But comments give me strength... especially because I wrote this chapter instead of sleeping and am basically passing out as I type this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry muffins  
> Lamaze class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the wait!
> 
> I'm not that thrilled with how this chapter turned out, mostly because I spent the last five hours writing it when I should have been sleeping...
> 
> But hopefully it's good, and was worth the wait.
> 
> There's an original character in this based on my cat Layla (who's been meowing non stop for the last hour and it's five in the morning), she's just mentioned and I'm not sure I'll bring her back.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

28 Weeks Pregnant

**Steve**

  
Want.

Steve had never in his whole life wanted something as badly as he wanted Bucky right now.

The Omega was sitting on his bedroom floor, legs spread so far it was almost the splits, and taking in deep, slow breathes.

He was only wearing his boxers.

  
Recently the Omega's appearance had changed.

Not only had his belly gotten bigger and his chest larger (it was no where near the size of boobs, but it was definitely bigger), but his hair was different too.

A few days ago Julia had gotten gum stuck in his boyfriends hair, so much so that they had to call Natasha to come and cut it.

Instead of his long shaggy hair, it was now short and clean cut. Natasha skillfully cut Bucky's hair, and now the Omega would wet it down and sometimes put product in it to keep it out of his face.

He looked like a dream from the 40s. And Steve wanted him.

The Alpha had been good on his word not to pressure Bucky into sex until the Omega was ready, because Steve would never do anything to upset his boyfriend.

And Steve would keep his promise, but that didn't mean he couldn't imagine. Couldn't dream.

  
Steve sat on Bucky's bed, attempting to study, but losing his concentration when the Omega would hum softly during his stretching.

Dr. Cho had recommended that Bucky keep in shape, while not doing anything to strenuous, she said it would help him down the line when it came time for birth.

She also recommended that they sign up for Lamaze classes.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts when Bucky started speaking to him.

"Stevie? You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why?" The Alpha asked.

Bucky tilted his head to the side, it was incredibly endearing.

"It's just that you've been zoned out for the last ten minutes is all. Are you alright?" The Omega asked, slight concern staining his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just uh- um... never mind." Steve stumbled out.

"No, what is it?" Bucky asked, and Steve's eyes were drawn to the Omega's hands, where his fingers gently danced across his stomach.

Steve could see Bucky's belly move, little jumps in the skin. It looked entrancing, and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it." Steve brushed him off.

"Come on, Steve. Tell me." Bucky insisted.

"I don't wanna, upset you- or, ugh. Shit, I just- ugh.."

Bucky struggled onto his knees, then crawled over to Steve. The Omega raised his hands, grabbing Steve's, and the Alpha pulled him into his lap.

He watched the little movements happening beneath Bucky's abdomen, resting his hand on the stretched skin. It was warm and comforting.

He felt Bucky's hand run through his hair.

"Talk to me Stevie."

Steve sighed, raising his other hand to wrap around Bucky's back. The Alpha stuck his face against his boyfriends neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"You're just, you're so beautiful baby. Do you know that? Do realize how unbelievably gorgeous you are? It's almost intolerable." Steve started, not looking at Bucky, he couldn't, not until he's said everything he needed to.

"I've never felt this much _love_  for anyone before, and I just, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you-"

Bucky cut him off. "Pressuring me? Why would you be pressuring me?"

"Because- I, I want." Steve closed his eyes, taking in a deep breathe.

"Because what?"

"Because I want to have sex with you!" Steve exploded.

Bucky pulled away from him, still sitting on his lap.

"You want to have sex?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded slowly, staring into Bucky's eyes.

"Are you asking me to have sex with you?"

"No! I'm not. When we have sex, that's up to you. I'm just saying that I _want_  to have sex with you." Steve tried to explain.

Shit, this didn't sound right at all.

Bucky nodded a few times, staring down at his tummy and rubbing soft circles into the tight skin.

"Okay, so you're not asking for sex?" Bucky asked, and Steve shook his head.

"But you want to sleep with me?"

A nod.

"Well, that's reasonable." At Steve's shocked look Bucky chuckled.

"Stevie, I know you're gonna want sex. But I do appreciate you not trying to pressure me." Bucky put both hands on Steve's cheeks.

"Buck, I'll wait as long as you want. I promise." Steve said, leaning up to peck Bucky on the lips.

"I trust you Stevie."

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Jesus Christ, he was dying.

Honest to god, he really felt like he was gonna drop dead any moment.

How could such a tiny being be so uncomfortable? It only weighed a few pounds. How could something so small be so strong? Because Bucky was pretty sure an unborn child shouldn't render the strength to make him want. To. Die.

All night the baby had used his bladder as a pillow, and his ribs as a footstool. Ugh.

It was four in the morning and Bucky had accomplished a total of 48 minutes of sleep. It didn't help that he had a big blonde oaf snoring in his ear. Said oaf felt like he was on fire, because "Alpha's run hot, it's in my nature Bucky I can't help it." Ugh, stupid Alpha's and their burning hot skin.

His chest hurts too, Dr. Cho said it was his body getting ready to lactate.

 _Lactate_.

Seriously, he's already pregnant in high school, now he's gotta worry about milk leaking out of him?

The Alpha sleeping on his left shifted, his arms encircling Bucky and placing his head against the Omega's neck.

And... letting out a huge ass snore _right_ in his ear.

That's it.

He shoved Steve's hands off of him and climbed out of bed, the Alpha staying asleep the whole time. Figures.

Bucky grabbed the soft fuzzy blanket Steve bought him and left the room, slowly walking down the stairs, pass the living room (where his dad lay, asleep on the couch.) and into the kitchen.

He sighed when the baby jabbed him in the ribs, rubbing his belly in hopes of soothing the kid.

What to do, what to do. He scanned the kitchen, looking at the small pantry for anything he could make. Aha, blueberry muffins (box mix, but who's to judge).

Reading the instructions, he got to work.

After the first batch was done he set them out to cool, setting the second trey in the oven to bake.

Once the first batch had cooled a bit, he grabbed a muffin, breaking off little pieces and taking a few bites.

It was heaven, and the baby seemed to think so too, finally settling to just a few kicks here and there.

  
By the time six rolled around and the sun had risen, footsteps began to fill the house.

Bucky sat with his feet pulled up and crossed in a dining room chair, the table covered in blueberry muffins because maybe he found three more boxes of the mix, and maybe he was bored and decided to make them. And, okay, maybe he also ate a good portion of the first box.

He felt (the goddamn heat, Jesus Christ he was standing two feet away! No one should be that warm, maybe Steve should see a doctor, or just go take a cold shower because apparently he's horny all the time. Oh god, get a hold of your hormones Buck, you're losing it.) the warmth of Steve behind him, and could tell the Alpha was confused.

"Uhh, Buck?"

"Hmm?" Bucky asked as he took a sip of his tea, still staring at the muffins on the table.

"How long have you been up?" The Alpha asked.

"A while."

Steve took the chair next to Bucky, his big hand coming to rest on the Omega's thigh.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Bucky shook his head, rubbing his stomach absently. The baby hadn't completely settled, every now and then he would feel a little nudge but other than that not much.

Steve was about to say something else but was interrupted by- "holy cow! Look at all those muffins!" Rebecca exclaimed.

All four kids rushed to the table (well, Luke toddled), taking seats and looking to Bucky for permission. The Omega nodded, and the three oldest dug in, Luke decided to climb Bucky's legs, balancing against the table once he was up, then plopping his bottom down right on Bucky's stomach.

Bucky sighed, because he honestly thought he couldn't get anymore uncomfortable, but of course, he was wrong.

And that's how his day started, the events following not showing any sign of improvement.

When they were at school he had to excuse himself to the bathroom four different times to throw up. Because apparently the baby decided that, oh wait, I don't like blueberry muffins.

And then at work Damian got on his case about knocking over some art supplies with his huge ass belly, but luckily an old women came to his rescue saying it was "Impolite to talk to an Omega that way." And, "you should be ashamed son." To which his 'boss' walked away face red and looking embarrassed as hell.

After all that, dinner wasn't all that great either. Rebecca and Jack wouldn't stop arguing over something that happened on the bus ride home (something about a girl named Veronica, and that she was Becca's friend so Jack couldn't be her boyfriend and hold hands and stuff).

He was happy to see his mother join them for dinner, over the past month she would occasionally come down for dinner, asking if she could help. Bucky always told her to just go sit down and hang out with the kids, because, she wasn't really the best cook.

When his parents were still together his father did all the cooking, mom just wasn't good at it.

Steve didn't join them tonight, he was at Sam's house.

The Alpha had looked so guilty when _asking_ Bucky if he could stay the night at his friends house, to which Bucky said, "Of course you can stay the night at Sam's house, you don't have to ask permission Steve, I don't _own_ you." And then Steve turned into a tomato and Sam almost choked from laughing to hard, Tony could also be heard shouting "yay slumber party!"

By the time Bucky was in bed, the baby decided to make its presence known.

"Fucking seriously?"

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
"So... what's it like bangin' a pregnant person?" Tony asked.

"Oh my god Tony." Steve said, letting out a sign and rolling his eyes.

"What? We're all thinking it." The Omega muttered.

  
They were at Sam's house, just the three of them. Steve considered asking Bucky to come, but then thought it may be weird inviting his boyfriend over to a friends sleep over.

Besides, he hasn't really hung out with his friends in awhile.

And Sam's house was the best, his mom was one of the sweetest ladies and always made them cookies and stuff.

Currently Steve was sitting in Sam's computer chair. Tony was lounging in a beanbag on the floor, video game controller in hand. And Sam took up residence on the bed, watching the two in amusement while he munched on some cool ranch doritos.

"Come on Steve, I'm just curious." Tony continued.

"Well there's nothing to tell, so just drop it." Steve said, he wasn't embarrassed by not having sex or anything, it's just that Tony can be obnoxious when given such information.

"What do you mean nothing to tell?! You knocked up a hot piece of ass and you won't share, that's selfish Steve!"

"Tony just-"

"No tell me!"

"There's really nothing to-"

"Seriously Steve! Spill the beans!"

"Were not having sex! Okay." Steve couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait, for real?" They both looked to the bed, surprised to find the question coming from Sam.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to. Isn't ready." Steve said, looking at his hands.

"Isn't ready? He's pregnant, what is he embarrassed about his body or something?" Tony asked.

"It's just that- when we had sex, it was, his... first time. Only time, because we haven't slept together since." Steve spoke quietly, feeling guilty for sharing something so personal of Bucky's.

"Wait, he got pregnant on his first time?" Tony asked, before slowly breaking out in laughter.

"It's not funny Tony!" Steve yelled over the obnoxious Omega.

"It's hilarious! Oh my god, that sucks!" Tony roared.

"That does suck." Sam said.

Steve kept his eyes on his hands, not wanting to look at his friends right now. He knows it sucks, and it's his fault. If he'd of just worn protection this probably would have never happened. And then Bucky wouldn't have to deal with all this stress, wouldn't have to deal with all the stares he gets at school or the whispered words behind his back. Wouldn't have to be uncomfortable or in pain because of the pregnancy.

But this is where Steve gets conflicted, because part of him is guilty as hell, and the other part is excited and happy that he gets to start his life with Bucky.

That they'll soon have a baby, a little person that's part of him, and part of Bucky, a little person that is _them_.

He's excited to see what they'll have, a girl with Bucky's dark locks and his blues eyes, or a little boy with his golden hair and Bucky's cute pout.

He's excited and doesn't think he could ever wish that away, even if it made their lives easier, he wouldn't change the course it's taking.

No, he wouldn't.

"Yeah it does suck. But I'm happy, I'm happy with the way my life's going. And I don't care that we're not having sex, no matter how much I want to I would never pressure him into something he doesn't want. And if Bucky getting pregnant his first time is funny to you, then laugh. If the fact that me and him created a little life, that we'll care for and nurture is funny to you, then laugh." Steve spoke quietly, calmly, deadly.

By this point Tony had shut up, mouth closed in a tight line and all humor having left his expression.

"Steve, I- I'm sorry, if I, offended you or anything. You know I didn't mean to, and you know I would never try and insult Bucky. I just- don't know how to deal with this kind of stuff, easier to laugh about it instead."

Steve nodded, knowing this about Tony. The Omega comes from a big wealthy home, but emotions aren't well communicated in the stark house hold.

"Jesus, feels like we're in middle school and you to are still in petty fights that lead us nowhere. Yeah, you aren't having sex with Bucky. So what? And yeah, he got pregnant his first time. So what? Can we just move on and order a pizza? I'm hungry." Sam said, picking up his cell phone to look up the pizza places number.

And that, is why Sam is the coolest.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Steve was awoken by his cell phone blearing near his ear.

He was on Sam's floor, a pizza box and a half eaten bag of gummy worms next to his head.

He scrambled for the phone, seeing Bucky's sleeping face on the screen (he took the pictures early in the morning before the Omega had woken up, his mouth was open and his bed head was crazy), quickly he answered it.

"'Ello?"

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's eleven o'clock, I figured you'd be awake already." Bucky said, his tone apologetic.

"What me? I've been awake for houurrrs." Steve said around a yawn. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to remind you we have a Lamaze class today, at four." The Omega said.

"Lama- Lamaze. Right, uhh, with the breathing and stuff? Got it." Steve mumbled out.

"Yeah Stevie, with the breathing and stuff." Bucky responded amusedly.

"I'll be there. Am I picking you up?" Steve asked.

"No, the place is right across from the book store. So I'll just meet you there after work." Bucky explained.

"M'kay, sounds good. I'll see ya later baby, love you.." Steve mumbled out.

"Love you too."

Steve hung up and rolled on his back, he should probably go home and take a shower.

 

When he was showered and dressed he still had about an hour before he needed to leave, so he decided to make a snack.

But when he got to the kitchen his mom flagged him down.

"Steven, I need you to pick up your aunt Layla at the airport. Your father was supposed to do it but he's stuck at work, and I have to go to the store and get the guest room prepared..."

"No mom, I can't. I have to get to Bucky's la-" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Steve, please? You know how your aunt is, she won't take a cab she's to paranoid. It's a miracle she agreed to get on a plane."

Steve did know how his aunt was, and oh boy, how did he forget she was staying with them a whole week. Maybe he could crash at Bucky's for the majority.

Shit Bucky, Steve was about to argue his case but his mom had already walked outside and hopped in her car.

She shouted a goodbye as she drove off.

Well fuck.

Now what was he gonna do, they couldn't cancel. Maybe he could call someone to fill in for him today, but who.

Tony- hah no.

Sam, maybe. No, he's got a date tonight.

Natasha? She's scary, might intimidate them out of the class.

Clint would probably tell him to fuck off.

He has a feeling Thor would agree, but he's not sure how he likes the idea of the big blonde doing birth exercises with his boyfriend. So, Thor's out.

Darcy and Jane would flat out say no, Peggy and Sharon might say yes, but that would probably overwhelm Bucky.

There is one person that may agree, and actually be helpful.

Steve pulled out his phone and went through his contacts, hoping to god this worked out.

It rang three times before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, any chance you'd be willing to do me a favor?"

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
He'd been standing outside the building for ten minutes, he knew he was early but he assumed Steve would have been here already.

He leaned against the wall, hands rubbing his belly in an attempt to sooth the baby. The kid must be sensing his nerves, because they were kicking like crazy in there.

After another ten minutes of waiting he considered just going in by himself when he heard a throat clear.

He looked up to see Bruce standing in front of him.

Bruce?

"Um, hi?" Bucky said, unsure why the Beta would be here.

"Hi, Bucky. Steve had to pick up his aunt at the airport because his dad got stuck at work. So he asked me to fill in for him today, if that's okay with you?" Bruce asked.

Bruce was always very polite, kind of quite and he didn't really talk to Bucky much (or anybody for that matter), but if he was gonna have anyone but Steve in this class with him, Bruce would do.

"Um, yeah, I guess. At least he didn't ask Tony huh?" Bucky asked, and Bruce's chuckled.

"I don't even want to imagine what that would have been like." The Beta said.

And so they made there way in.

 

"Okay, now I want you to lean back against your partner. Back to chest. Alright daddies, now I want you to support the mommies. Very good." The instructor explained.

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Bruce, but the Beta only smiled at him reassuringly.

So the Omega scooted back between Bruce's spread legs, resting his back against the Beta's chest.

"Okay, daddies, your job is to be the coach. Gotta inject courage, so remember when the time comes to remind them how good they're doing. Alright, now lets practice taking deep breathes, it's important to keep your breathing..." etc.

Bucky did as the instructor said, and found that having Bruce here wasn't as strange as he thought it would be.

After the class was over bruce offered to drive him home.

  
Once they'd arrived Bucky looked over to Bruce, who smiled back at him.

"Thanks, for coming today. It would have really sucked showing up to that class alone." Bucky said.

"Hey no problem, it was actually quite fascinating." Bruce said.

Bucky raised his eyebrows.

"Fascinating? You wouldn't think that if there was a little person inside you kicking non stop." Bucky said.

"Is it kicking now?" Bruce asked, his eyes moving to Bucky's middle.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, you wanna feel?"

Bruce nodded, sticking his hand out but letting it hover. Bucky rolled his eyes but grabbed Bruce's wrist, pressing his hand to where the little jabs were.

Bruce's eyes got wide, not because it weirded him out, more of in astonishment.

"I think this is something I would like to do in my future." Bruce said, and Bucky raised his eyes brows in confusion.

"Get people pregnant?"

"No, work with pregnant people. Maybe become a midwife." Bruce stated, a small smile on his face, eyes never leaving Bucky's stomach.

"I bet you'd be good at that." Bucky said, and he really believed it.

"Thanks. I'm glad we got to hang out, I think me and you could be good friends." Bruce said.

Bucky smiled and nodded, it would be nice to have friends that actually wanna hang out with him. Not that any of Steve's friends don't (he thinks they do anyway) it would just be nice to have a friend _he_ made, even if Bruce is in Steve's friend group.

"Yeah me too. Anyway, thanks again for coming to that class, but I've gotta get inside and cook dinner for the kids."

They said there goodbyes and agreed to sit with each other at lunch tomorrow and hang out.

  
Around 11:00 Steve showed up apologizing profusely, but Bucky said it was fine, explaining to him what happened in the class and how him and Bruce got along really well.

Steve still apologized, and said he wouldn't miss another class, and insisting Bucky show him what they did in that class so he could learn it.

When they went to bed Bucky was actually able to get comfortable, for the first time this week.

He had Steve spooned against his back, the Alpha's hands resting on his stomach, the heat of his palms apparently soothing the baby. Figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not sure how the whole Bucky/Bruce thing came across. If it seemed romantic to you at all, it is NOT. They're strictly friends, because I think they would be great buddies.
> 
> Also, just incase you're interested, I've now joined DeviantArt and am posting my mpreg stucky art on there @grayweathersby13  
> You don't have to check it out, but it would be much appreciated if you did.
> 
> Anyway, again sorry for the wait. And I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been lacking on the updates, something about summer just makes me lose all writing motivation.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, big adult steps being taken by our boys in this one.

34 Weeks Pregnant

**Steve**

  
Steve was in heaven.

Currently he was sitting on the couch with the most beautiful Omega pressed up against him.

Bucky's lips were so soft and sweet, Steve could taste them all day if he was allowed.

He pulled Bucky's right leg over his but didn't try and move the Omega, seeing as Bucky would probably stop this make out session if Steve moved him.

Steve brought his left hand up to rest on the back of Bucky's neck, massaging the knotted skin there.

He could feel the baby jump from where Bucky's rather large (read: giant) stomach pressed against his side.

He was about to deepen the kiss even more when he realized Bucky hadn't responded in quite some time. Actually, the Omega's lips hadn't really kissed back in the last few minutes.

Steve pulled away to see his boyfriends eyes closed, lips moving in a ghost kiss as he slept, soft breathes leaving his mouth.

The Alpha sighed, smiling lazily at the Omega, rolling them over and onto their right, Bucky facing the open air as Steve spooned his back.

He brought his hand to Bucky's taught stomach, slipping it under the shirt to stroke the velvety skin.

Their baby was jumping and kicking like crazy, and Steve wondered how Bucky could sleep through that.

He smiled when he felt (what he assumed was) a hand press against his palm.

"You're taking all of mommy's energy little one." Steve whispered, chuckling when he felt a sharp kick.

Bucky let out a groan, shifting in his sleep.

Yep, he was in heaven.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
"I got a job!"

Bucky shot his eyes open at the loud words, finding his mother in the doorway of his bedroom, smiling and maybe jumping up and down a little.

Bucky _slowly_ sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. He felt the baby roll, clearly not liking the position change.

"You wha?"

"I got s job! At paddys diner, as a waitress." She said proudly.

In this last month his mom has really started to step up, helping with breakfast and lunches for the kids. She even watched them last week when Steve and Bucky went shopping for baby stuff and George was at work.

The house was still in one piece and no one died, so, he called it a win.

But her getting a job? That was great news.

"Congratulations mom, I'm proud of you." He mumbled, trying to smile through his tired haze.

"Really? You're proud of me?" His mom asked, voice quieter then before and eyes shining with more emotion then they had.

"Yeah, you've been a big help recently. And with you getting a job, that's great news. It would really help me out, especially with the baby because I'm gonna have to take some time off."

She nodded, smiled, and then nodded again.

"I'm gonna go make pancakes." Winifred stated, head held high even through the tears that threatened to spill.

As she was walking through the door Steve passed her, nodding and mumbling a good morning.

Once the Alpha was in the room he shut the door, walking over to sit on the bed with Bucky.

"What's got her in such a good mood?"

"She got a job at paddy's diner, waitressing." Bucky said as he rubbed his stomach, trying to calm the baby.

He was happy for his mom and all, but he and the baby hadn't exactly been on the same sleeping schedule, so it was a blessing he was able to sleep in on his day off.

Guess that was over now.

"That's great! Fantastic actually, I mean if she could help out with bills then, what I was gonna tell you- ask you about could be a potential _thing_.

Bucky raised a brow at his boyfriends mumbling.

"Care to explain?"

"Okay, so on my way here there was a rental sign on an apartment building about ten minutes from here. And I know you said you wouldn't leave the kids, but we're gonna need our own space once the baby arrives, and it's only ten minut-"

Bucky cut him off before he gave himself a concussion.

"I'm gonna have to see it before I make any decisions."

Steve stared at him for awhile, mouth open but no words coming out.

"Wait, it was that easy? No more convincing?" The Alpha asked, stunned.

"I'm not convinced yet, but I'll go and look at it." Bucky said, using Steve's shoulder as leverage to stand up.

"But you're willing to keep it as an option?" Steve asked, still skeptical, with all these pregnancy hormones it was hard to read Bucky these days.

"Yeah, we can go after I shower." Bucky said, waddling out of the room.

He didn't see Steve smiling like an idiot, or his fist pumping the air in victory.

He didn't see it, but he assumed that's what happened.

  
_-_-_-_

  
The apartment ended up being pretty nice, it was small, but Bucky could deal with small. Besides, it would just be him, Steve and the baby.

It opened up in the living room, and a door led to the kitchen that led to a hallway that led to two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

The first bedroom was on the right, with a window shining down the two stories.

The bathroom was directly across the hall, it was just big enough for a toilet, a sink and a bathtub. Bucky made sure to check the faucets, and flush the toilet.

They all worked.

The door at the end of the hall was the master bedroom, it wasn't huge or anything but it was a comfortable size, would easily fit a wardrobe and a king size bed. It had a closet to the right, and a window to the left, letting in daylight.

Bucky felt his boyfriends arms wind around him, his large hands resting on his stomach.

"So, do you like it?" Steve asked.

Bucky leaned his head against Steve's shoulder, relaxing into the Alpha's hold.

"Yeah, I like it a lot. And, 700 dollars a month is cheaper than the house, so it's not like we can't afford it. It's just, I'm gonna have to take off work when the baby's born, and you don't have a job so-"

Steve cut off his rambling.

"I'll get a job, I will. I'll work at a fast food joint or clean floors, whatever I have to do."

"You're to smart to settle for that." Bucky said, he didn't want Steve to throw his life away because they're worrying about money.

"You're to smart to settle for a grocery store, but you do that to support your family. And I'm gonna support my family, besides, I have a trust fund that will keep us afloat for awhile. It would cover the first few months rent, and food and diapers." Steve explained.

Bucky didn't respond, he just tried to let it all sink in.

"Buck, I don't want you to be worried about this stuff, I told you I would take care of you and I will. I know it's scary, having a baby and all-"

"Having a baby doesn't scare me." Bucky whispered. "I know how to take care of babies, I've been taking care of my siblings since I was old enough to support them. The only thing that scares me about this whole thing is giving birth, but everything else doesn't scare me." Bucky said, voice still quite as they looked at the morning light shining through what could be their future bedroom.

"If you're not scared then, how do you feel?" Steve asked, voice just as quite as Bucky's.

The Omega took a deep breathe, his hands coming to rest atop Steve's. He could feel the baby's moves starting to calm down, probably falling asleep.

"I don't know, everything's just moving so fast, and things are changing. I feel like I'm losing a lot, but gaining something so much stronger. I think it's just setting in that the rest of my life is starting. Because, this thing between you and me, it's... I know it's something I'll have for the rest of my life."

Bucky really hoped Steve understood what he meant, otherwise he'd probably sound like a loon.

Steve pulled back just enough to spin the Omega around, and when Bucky looked up he saw the Alpha's beautiful sunshine smile.

"I love you." The blonde whispered.

  
_-_-_-_

  
They decided to go out for breakfast (well, Bucky's second breakfast. But, the cereal he ate at home doesn't count) at paddy's diner, at least his mom didn't start work until next week.

Steve nearly lost a finger when he reached across the table to steal a strawberry from Bucky's waffles.

Bucky didn't even feel bad that his fork left indents on Steve's hand, the Alpha should know not to take food from a pregnant person by now.

When they were walking back to the car Bucky saw the cutest onesie in a store window, he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. His eyes started watering and Steve asked him what was wrong, to which he replied,

"It has little elephants on it." That's when the tests fell, Steve hugged him as close as his belly would allow and rubbed the Omega's back comfortingly.

"What's wrong with elephants?" The Alpha asked.

"Nothing!" Bucky cried against Steve's neck, goddamn these hormones.

When Bucky finally calmed down they got in the car and drove home, but his mood was dampened.

  
"Why is Tony's car here?" Steve asked to no one in particular, as they drove up to the house.

Steve hopped out to help Bucky from the car, they held hands as they walked up the steps and through the door. There was a pastel purple balloon tied to the stair rail.

When they rounded the corner to the living room they were met with a bunch of pastel balloons and streamers. They're friends and family all stood with big smiles on there faces announcing,

"Surprise!"

Well, there goes the baby's nap time, because the little bugger was throwing a fit in there at the sudden noise.

Bucky rubbed his stomach, and made sure to mask his discomfort, because this was incredibly sweet and it meant a lot to him and he didn't want to ruin the happiness that his loved ones had created.

"Happy baby shower!" Peggy and Sharon yelled in unison.

Bucky almost snorted when he saw Sam and Tony.

Tony wore a light blue shirt adorning the words 'IT'S A BOY!" While Sam just wore a pastel pink shirt and glared at the obnoxious Omega.

Bucky leaned over to Steve. "Did you know about this?"

Steve just shook his head, looking as shocked/happy/emotional as Bucky did. "Not a clue." The Alpha whispered back.

The couple was ushered onto the couch, where Bucky and Steve's parents sat.

Luke was in his mothers lap but as soon as Bucky sat down the baby climbed over to him, trying to get comfortable against Bucky's pregnant frame.

  
The baby shower went on for awhile, they even had games set up. At the beginning everyone was given a clothes pin to put on their person, and if you said baby you lost the clothes pin to whom ever caught you. The last person with the most pins won.

Nat ended up taking that one (big surprise).

Then they played who could guess the size of Bucky's belly, using yarn to measure. Funnily enough Clint was the one to win.

After that they had cake (which Sarah had made and it was delicious, chocolate, Bucky's favorite), and presents followed soon after.

Mostly everyone had gotten them clothes and diapers (The onesie from tony read 'my mom is hotter than your mom'), Sarah and Joseph had gotten them a beautiful wooden crib, it was painted white and had flowers carved into the sides (and Bucky may or may not have teared up when he saw it).

Winifred gifted them with Bucky's baby blanket, it was pale green and had little wales on it. It was Bucky's favorite, she'd said, he wouldn't let go of that thing until he was four.

Bucky was just touched that she held onto it for this long, he made sure to hug her and say his thanks.

George had gotten them a coffee keurig, claiming 'that's for you not the baby, trust me, you'll need it'.

Bucky was half tempted to say that he knew he would need it, he'd lost many nights of sleep in Luke's infant days, but he held his tongue, not wanting to ruin the moment and his fathers caring gift.

So he thanked his father, gave him a hug, and then turned to Steve and asked for food.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
All in all Steve thinks the baby shower was a success.

He was actually really surprised his friends and family were able to pull it off without either he or Bucky knowing.

When he asked George how he knew they would be gone the older Alpha had said, "it was fortunate that you took Bucky out this afternoon, if you hadn't I was gonna give you money to go have breakfast. And you know Buckaroo would have known something was up..."

  
_-_-_-_

  
 **2 Weeks Later**.  
36 Weeks Pregnant

 

Steve set down the last box in their new apartment.

Bucky was sitting on the small couch they'd found in the side of the road a few days ago, they'd checked it for bugs and scrubbed it down, so, it was fine.

They told Bucky he wasn't aloud to lift anything so he was restricted to the couch directing orders for where he wanted stuff moved.

It was just Steve, Sam, Joseph and George moving stuff in, and Steve was grateful for the help.

"Alrighty, now that we're done how's about we go get a drink?" Joseph asked the group.

George and Sam nodded, Steve walked over and crouched in front of Bucky, resting his hands on the Omega's crossed legs.

"You wanna go or should we stay here? Get settled?" Steve asked, because sure, he wanted to hang out with the guys but if Bucky preferred staying in he would happily do just that.

But Bucky shook his head, his right hand coming to rest atop Steve's, the left holding his stomach.

"You can go, but Bruce is coming over to hang out in a little bit. So it's up to you if you wanna go or not." The Omega said.

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"Watch Pacific Rim and eat pizza, probably make some popcorn or something." Bucky explained.

"I'll go with them, I'd rather not watch that movie again. Once was enough and I'll never get that two hours back." The Alpha grimaced, standing, kissing Bucky's cheek, then making his way towards the door.

"Pacific Rim is a good movie Steve! And you're a weirdo for not liking it!" Bucky shouted after him.

He chuckled as he closed the door, and followed the guys out to the car.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
Bucky made sure the tv and blu ray player were up and working (they came from Steve's bedroom), then he grabbed a bunch of soft blankets from the boxes in their shared room and made a nest type thing on the couch.

He'd just finished fluffing the last blanket when he heard a knock on the door.

Slowly he rose from the couch, walking towards the door.

Bruce's smiling face awaited on the other side, he was holding a pizza box and a bottle of coke, and Bucky could see the movie case stacked in there too.

"Hey." The Beta said.

"Thank god you're here, I'm starving." Bucky took the pizza box from him, and made his way to the couch.

Bruce walked into the kitchen, probably putting away the soda in the fridge.

He returned a minute or so later, making sure to put the movie in before he joined Bucky on the couch.

The Beta smiled at all the blankets, recalling on a conversation he and Bucky had a few weeks ago, about how he'd never been in an Omega's nest and was curious to see what it was like.

Bucky and Bruce were slowing becoming best friends, they always sat next to each other at lunch and had hung out one on one a few times now.

Bucky enjoyed the Beta's company, Bruce liked to talk about a wide range of things from the baby to who he thought was gonna win on the voice. He never treated Bucky like a dumb Omega or some slutty teen parent.

The movie only had ten minuets left when Steve got home.

Once Bruce had gone home Steve helped the Omega take the blankets and pillows back to the bedroom, where Bucky recreated his nest.

  
"This is so comfy, how do you make this so comfy?" Steve asked, they were laying in bed, the Alpha was sprawled out like a spider and Bucky was pressed against his side, his belly resting on Steve's toned abs and his head smushed against Steve's right shoulder.

"Must be an Omega thing." Bucky mumbled.

He was _so_ tired, this baby was really zapping all of his energy.

"First night in our apartment, that's weird huh?" Steve asked, voice full of wonder.

"Yeah, kind of refreshing though, to know I don't have to wake up and feed a bunch of people."

Bucky didn't feel guilty about leaving his family, especially Luke and Julesy, who put up the biggest fight when they heard the news. Julia wouldn't let go of Bucky's leg and Luke just cried against Bucky's neck. Rebecca and Jack took the news a little better, of course they were sad but the two were old enough to understand that Bucky needed his own space with Steve and the baby.

The Omega also couldn't help but worry about the kids' well being, he trusted his dad to take care of them but he hoped his mom didn't get to over whelmed. He told her she could call him if it was an emergency, _only_ if it was an emergency.

He also told the kids he'd be by every other day to hang out with them, and that they could come stay the night every now and again.

He was almost asleep when Steve whispered to him. "What color should we paint the baby's room? Maybe yellow, that way it's unisex."

"No." Bucky whispered back. "Not yellow, green, like the forest."

He could here the smile in Steve's face when he said, "I could paint some trees on the wall, maybe a wolf or something."

Bucky smiled at the thought, but never opened his eyes. "Yeah, a wolf to protect them."

"What about names? Should we also come up with a unisex name?"

"How about, a boy name and a girl name. You come up with boy, I'll take girl." Bucky whispered, voice barely audible.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'm pretty sure we're having a boy anyway." The Alpha said, voice proud of his potential son.

"Well I think it's a girl, a little angel that won't cry or fuss about everything and will let us sleep." Bucky mumbled, on the brink of sleep.

"I don't think the gender is gonna affect wether our baby cries or fusses Buck." The Alpha chuckled.

"I can dream." And with that the Omega was passed out, asleep for the night.

"Yeah, have sweet dreams Buck. You too baby, my little angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that they're making another pacific rim, and Charlie Hunnam isn't gonna be in it, ugh. At least they've got Charlie Day, I'll watch anything with him.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, love to hear what you thought so if you feel like making my day leave a comment below please. If not that's cool too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically abandoning T'challa in this fic because I didn't feel like writing his very random cameos.

38 Weeks And Three Days Pregnant

 

**Bucky**

Bucky was lying on the bed waiting for Steve to get home with their graduation caps and gowns.

Steve told him to try and rest, maybe take a nap but that definitely wasn't happening with this little parasite banging away at his insides.

Bucky didn't get any sleep last night, and Steve's trying to be all caring so he stayed up with the Omega, watching crappy reality tv.

Recently the baby had dropped lower, causing Bucky's bladder to feel ten times smaller.

He was done, he was ready to get this kid out of him, it was two days until graduation and he was already regretting his decision to walk with the rest of the class and except his diploma.

He tossed and turned on the bed, trying to get comfortable. He couldn't sleep on his back because it felt like the baby was gonna crush his insides, and when he was on his side even with the pillow between his knees and under his belly his hips and back ached.

He heard the front door open and close, then soft footsteps towards the bedroom.

Steve pushed open the door quietly, but frowned when he saw Bucky still awake, laying on his left side in the center of the bed.

"Still can't sleep baby?" The Alpha asked.

Bucky shook his head pitifully.

Steve walked over to the bed, laying beside Bucky, kissing his forehead.

"You wanna take a bath?"

Bucky shook his head no.

"Want me to rub your back?"

No.

"Want me to rub your feet?"

No.

"Want some food?"

No.

Tears began to leak out of Bucky's eyes, and the Omega sniffles, rubbing his stomach.

He just wanted the baby to calm down so he could sleep.

Steve almost whined, all he wanted to do was help his boyfriend. The Alpha reached out his hand to place on Bucky's belly, sliding down to be level with his child.

"Hey baby." The Alpha whispered, lips almost pressed against the taught skin, feeling little kicks from inside. "Can you please calm down in there? Momma needs to rest, so does daddy for a matter of fact." Steve gently said.

It didn't work.

Buck groaned when a sharp kick hit him in the bladder, he tried getting up by himself but it was no use.

Steve must have noticed his attempt, because the Alpha sat upright and helped the Omega to his feet.

Bucky made a beeline for the bathroom, relieving himself only to feel completely unrelieved in the end.

"Maybe I will take that bath." He called to Steve.

The Alpha came rushing in, preparing the tub and grabbing a towel.

Bucky looked down at his belly, giving it a soft rub while Steve bustled around. "Please just go to sleep little one."

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

 

Steve helped Bucky onto the exam table, gave him a kiss and held his hand like a good boyfriend.

He really felt for Bucky right now, the Omega was now going on two days of hardly any sleep, a few power naps here and there adding up to four hours total.

Steve had ended up clocking out around ten last night, he hadn't meant to, but he'd been staying awake with the Omega the whole time and apparently he hit his limit.

Steve looked to his boyfriend, feeling great sympathy for the Omega. He was currently wearing a hospital gown and had on the most pitiful look Steve had ever seen.

He brought Bucky's hand to his lips, the Omega looked over to him, smiling slightly.

Dr. Cho came in, smiling at the couple.

"So how's mommy doing today?"

Bucky just sighed, starring depressively at his stomach.

Dr. Cho chuckled, knowing how uncomfortable the Omega had to be.

"And how's daddy to be feeling?" She asked, directing her eyes towards Steve.

"Sympathetic." The Alpha answered, giving a half smile to Bucky.

"Alright, how's about we take a look at how baby's doing?" The doctor asked, and the couple nodded.

She slid a blanket over Bucky's legs, and then slipped his hospital gown above his belly.

Steve saw Bucky flinch at the cold gel that was squirted onto his stomach.

The couple held hands as they watched the ultrasound focus in on their baby, and Steve was amazed at how much the blurry image looked like a baby now, an actual human being that was part him and part Bucky.

His breathe would never not be taken away at that sight, and he assumed Bucky felt the same way, seeing as the grimace he held moments ago melted into a content smile.

"Hmm." Dr. Cho murmured.

Both Steve and Bucky looked at her concerned.

"Hmm what? What's wrong?" The Omega questioned, worry lacing every inch of his tone.

"Nothings wrong, it's just that the baby is kind of big for how far along you are, we might have to induce labor soon."

Bucky looked to Steve, eyes wide.

"How soon?" Steve asked.

"Within in the next week, I'm gonna schedule you to be induced on Tuesday if your water hasn't broken by then." She said, still looking at the screen housing the image of their child. Their child who was moving around a ridiculous amount, poor Buck.

"It's Thursday, that's less than a week away." Bucky said, wiping his stomach off when the doctor was finished and gave him a towel.

"If we wait any longer there could be a risk to you and the baby, I'm not taking that chance. Don't worry, the baby is far enough along and plenty big, there shouldn't be any extra risk."

They both nodded.

Steve knew the baby could come anytime, but being told your baby would be born by Tuesday, that makes it real.

He was gonna see his kid soon, hold them, care for them.

The Alpha was scared but he couldn't image what Bucky was going through, sure they'd be responsible for another human being soon, but Bucky was the one who had to deliver said human being into the world.

 

They went out for ice cream afterwards, Steve's way of soothing Bucky's fears.

"Can you believe it." The Omega murmured. "We're gonna have a baby soon."

"Yeah, weird to know that it will happen so soon, like, I knew they were coming but now it's really happening." Steve chuckled nervously, not quite sure how to react.

"Yeah, have you thought of names yet? I think I have mine." Bucky said, looking excitedly at Steve.

"You do? I have a few." The Alpha said, smiling goofily at his other half.

"You go first."

"Okay, um. Andrew, Landon, and my favorite, Simon."

" _Simon_?" his boyfriend questioned.

"I like Simon, I think it's a good name. Besides, what do you have?"

"I only have one, but I think it's really nice. Idalia."

Steve lips slowly tugged at the edges, grinning at his boyfriend he said. "That's beautiful Buck, I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's perfect."

The Alpha stood from the bench they sat on, crouching in between Bucky's legs to bring his lips to his boyfriend's belly, his hands resting on Bucky's hips.

"Hi little Simon or Idalia, hope you enjoy the time you got in there, cause you gotta be booted out by Tuesday."

Bucky laughed, smiling down at the Alpha, and Steve could feel the love contained in that stare.

They kept looking at each other, Steve started leaning up for a kiss but was interrupted when Bucky let out a little oof.

"I don't know about the kid but I'm ready to have my body back to myself." Bucky said, resting his hand on his stomach where a foot kept wacking.

"Just gotta get through graduation tomorrow and then you can lay in bed until Tuesday." Steve said, kissing Bucky softly.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

The Omega was laying on the bed, watching Steve take his shirt off, sleeping in only pajama pants.

Bucky was currently propped up by five pillows, and more comfortable then he'd been in days.

When Steve laid down beside him all Bucky could do was stare at his toned torso.

Slowly, the Omega raised himself to his knees, climbing on top of Steve, straddling his hips.

The Alpha's eyes popped open at the sudden weight on top of him, smiling when he saw his boyfriend, but that smile slowly dropped when he saw the hungry look masking Bucky's face.

"Buck?"

Bucky ran his hands across Steve's middle, feeling his underwear become wet with his slick, and he was finally understanding what all those horny pregnant people were talking about.

"I want you." The Omega said.

Steve sat up so their faces were level, Bucky still straddling his lap.

"Are you sure?"

Bucky nodded, kissing Steve's neck.

"Absolutely."

The Alpha had Bucky raise up on his knees so he could pull his pajamas and underwear off, helping the Omega out of his clothes as well.

As things progressed Bucky wondered why he'd been holding off on doing this for so long.

It was pure bliss.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Bucky was awoken by Steve shaking his shoulder and murmuring in his ear.

"Baby we gotta get up, take showers and get ready. Graduations today!" Steve whispered enthusiastically.

Bucky stretched and rolled over, facing the Alpha.

"You doing okay?" Steve quietly asked.

Bucky nodded, smiling tiredly at his boyfriend.

"I'm fantastic."

Steve grinned, leaning over Bucky and kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Stevie."

  
When Bucky was in the shower he gently touched his nether regions, feeling the soreness there.

The baby kicked, just starting to wake.

Bucky smiled down at his stomach, he couldn't believe his little passenger wasn't gonna be with him every second of the day soon. He'd gotten so used to having the baby with him all the time, like he or she was his little sidekick through school and work.

Part of him was gonna miss being pregnant, but the other part of him, the exhausted, hormonal, uncomfortable part was counting down the days.

He reached down and turned the knob to the shower off, carefully stepping out of the bathtub and grabbing his towel.

Steve opened the door, going to stand in front of the mirror (about where Bucky was standing, because their bathroom was tiny, but hey, he could deal).

"Hey, hot stuff." The Alpha smirked as he looked Bucky up and down, reaching for his toothbrush.

"I'm not hot right now."

"There's literally steam coming off of you, and that's not from the shower, it's from how blindingly flammable your looks are, I swear to god." The Alpha said, looking at Bucky through his reflection.

Bucky chuckled, playfully hitting Steve in the shoulder on his way out of the bathroom.

He could hear his boyfriends laughs as he walked into the bedroom, smiling at the clothes Steve had laid on the bed for him.

The Alpha knew Bucky hated looking through clothes because none of them fit properly, or comfortably, so Steve had taken to picking out clothes for Bucky to just through on, saving him the self deprecating hassle.

Once he was dressed, in a black pair of jeans (elastic band built in, ugh.) and a maroon shirt, he slipped his socks on and waited for Steve to finish in the bathroom. Because, yes, he needed the Alpha to put his shoes on.

  
After the two were dressed and ready (Steve in a nice pair of Levi's and a navy button up) they walked hand in hand to the car, which Steve had already packed with their caps and gowns.

When they were in the parking lot looking for a space Bucky all of a sudden felt a tightness run through his torso.

He tried to keep his face calm as Steve backed the car up into a space, slowly bringing his hand to his middle once the pain had passed, feeling the baby move around in there.

Was that a contraction?

Shit.

This was not happening now, it couldn't be, not today.

He was just gonna have to bare through it, as long as this didn't progress to quickly everything would be fine.

He thought about telling Steve but the Alpha would probably just take him to the hospital, foregoing the whole ceremony. Bucky knew how much this meant to Steve's parents, for them to see him get his diploma, heck, this meant a lot to Steve.

Bucky couldn't ruin this, he was just gonna deal with it as best he could.

Besides, the contraction wasn't even that intense, he probably had hours before this kid came clawing out.

Steve looked at him and smiled, grabbing his hand and bringing it to his lips.

"You ready?" The Alpha asked.

Bucky nodded, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's do this."

  
_-_-_-_

  
So far Bucky had experienced two more contractions, each growing a tad more intense then the last.

It had been two hours since they arrived, waiting to be led to the football field (where the graduation ceremony would take place) with the rest of the class.

He was leaning against Steve's side as the Alpha and Sam chattered away with each other.

Steve had his arm around Bucky's shoulders, rubbing his arm soothingly.

The Omega was grateful for the sturdy weight of his boyfriend, just incase he were to fall.

Bucky _almost_ lost his cool when the baby dropped, moving down slowly.

He breathed through his noes, rubbing soothingly at his gown covered stomach, the red silk protruding from his child.

The baby gave a sharp kick, right against his bladder.

"Steve?" He whispered in the Alpha's ear, and his boyfriend leaned down to look at him.

"Yeah Buck? Everything okay?"

"Mhm, I just need to go to the bathroom real quick, be right back." He leaned up to kiss Steve's cheek, smiling reassuringly.

Once he was in the bathroom, luckily alone, he put his hands on either side of the sink, breathing in as another contraction took over his body.

This one was longer and more painful, for a second he thought he was gonna crumble.

When it finally let up he made sure to relieve himself in a stall, wash his hands, and then return to the graduates.

  
Bucky held Steve's offered arm as they walked to their seats, sadly they weren't sitting together, alphabetical order and all.

The Alpha walked him to his seat, kissing his forehead and murmuring about how he'd see him in a little bit.

Luckily Bucky and Bruce were in the same row, not next to each other but close enough to see.

Bucky smiled encouragingly at Bruce's nervous gaze, he could see the Beta's hands fumble with the cards he was holding.

Bruce had been working on his valedictorian speech for a long time now, he'd expressed to Bucky how scared he was about having to talk in front of so many people. Bucky was quick to reassure him that he'd be great, to not worry about the audience and focus on his message.

  
As the ceremony went on Bucky began to get light headed, everything was blurring in and out of focus and before he knew it Bruce was standing on stage, reading from his cards.

Bucky only got bits and pieces of what the Beta said, he was distracted by the baby shoving its head lower and lower down his body.

He could do this, there was only a half hour left.

"... I'm excited to branch out on this knew part of my life..."

Bucky bit his lip as a contraction racked his body again.

"... honored to have shared these last four years with my fellow graduates..."

Just focus, think of how happy your family will be to see you graduate.

"... I know that this is a scary thing to experience, but..."

Think of Steve's sunshine smile, of the pride the Alpha takes in every accomplishment you make.

"... we did it..."

  
By the time it was Bucky's rows turn the Omega wasn't sure he could stand.

But he did, painfully.

Almost finished, it wouldn't be long now.

He clapped when Bruce's name was called.

Waited his turn as the people between them were called, slowly moving to the four steps of stairs.

When there was only one person left Bucky was already on the second step, ready to lift his foot to the third but was distracted by another contraction.

He gripped the railing with his left hand, the other holding his stomach as every muscle clenched.

"James Barnes!"

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breath through the pain but no breathes came in.

"James Barnes?"

"Buck?" He heard a familiar voice call.

Steve.

He needed Steve, needed him more than anyone else right now. Steve could help, he'd know what to do.

When the contraction ended he realized he was wrapped in someone's arms, the person supporting his weight.

"Buck? Are you in labor?"

Steve, it was Steve.

Bucky just nodded breathlessly.

"Okay, we need to go to the hospital, can you walk?"

Bucky shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "No." He whispered pitifully, sniffling.

He whined when the baby moved, his muscles were sore and he didn't know what to do.

"Okay, I'm gonna carry you." Steve said, and before Bucky could register his words the Alpha swept him up bridal style.

Steve grunted softly. "Damn Buck, that kid must be a ten pounder."

"Shut up." Bucky whispered.

Bucky was confused as Steve walked up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Mind if we get our diplomas?" The Alpha asked.

Bucky slightly registered two small things being set on him, but he was to disoriented to care.

When they were close to the car Bucky felt a hand press to his forehead, and then the sound of his fathers soothing voice.

"It's okay buddy, everything's gonna be just fine." George whispered

He could vaguely hear his little siblings, yelling out things like "is Bucky okay?!" "Why is Steve holding him?"

He assumed the crying was from Luke, the baby probably realized something was wrong with Bucky and didn't know what to do with himself.

George opened the passenger door on Steve's car, and the Alpha gently lowered Bucky in and onto the seat.

His father crouched down.

"We'll follow you to the hospital okay? Just try and stay relaxed."

Bucky nodded, letting George kiss his head and then shut the door.

Once Steve was in he started the car immediately, then he took Bucky's hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Do you think it was the sex last night? I read that sex is one of the number one ways to induce labor." The Alpha asked.

Bucky wanted to laugh but was overcome with another pain splitting contraction, gripping Steve's hand tight.

"Just try and breathe Buck, remember what we learned in Lamaze class. You got this."

"Fuck Lamaze class this hurts!"

Bucky tried to take in a breathe but these damn contractions were insufferable. He'd never felt anything like this in his life, fuck it hurt.

Once the pain had passed Steve kept murmuring soothing words to him.

Why wasn't Steve panicking, this whole pregnancy he was the one to worry about everything, why when Bucky was in fucking _labor_ he was as calm as a goddamn cucumber.

"Why are you so calm? Shouldn't you be freaking out?"

"I don't have a reason to freak out because everything is going to be just fine, nothing is gonna go wrong and unless it does, which it won't, that's when I'll panic." The Alpha stated, words relaxed and _calm._

"Just get us to the fucking hospital, I want this baby _out_."

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

  
"I don't Know if I can do this- I can't- I can't, oh my god!"

Steve watched helplessly as a contraction cut Bucky off mid sentence.

The Omega was lying in the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown and clutching Steve hand.

Steve didn't know how to help him, all he could do was watch Bucky grit his teeth and groan.

When the pain finally past it left the Omega gasping, clutching his belly.

Dr. Cho came in moments later, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Well, you've been here an hour already, let's see how you're progressing."

She helped Bucky lift his legs to the stirrups attached to the bed, and then moved his hospital gown out of the way.

"Hmm, about seven centimeters, still have a ways to go though. Hopefully your water breaks soon, that should help speed things along."

She left, with the promise of checking on him in another hour, and if something happened to get a nurse immediately.

And that's how their night went, every hour Cho would come in, bringing with her no good news.

By the time **11:00 PM** rolled around, with the contractions still ten minutes apart and Bucky having not dilated anymore, the Omega was exhausted.

Their family would stop in every now and then, everyone agreed that the kids shouldn't come in. It may freak them out to see Bucky go through a contraction, neither Bucky nor the kids needed that stress.

Currently Bucky was laying on his left side, Steve sat on the bed behind him, rubbing his back.

When Steve leaned over he was happy to see that Bucky had fallen asleep.

He sat back in his chair, to scared to lay on the bed and end up messing with one of the wires or tubes connected to Bucky.

He thought back to what Bucky said earlier, about why he was so calm, and, if he was being honest, he hadn't a clue.

Yeah, this was a scary thing and yes, he was worried about all that could go wrong. But, when he saw Bucky hunched over on those steps, his name being called, something came out in Steve. Something he'd never experienced before.

Steve looked at Bucky's back, and smiled.

Protect, his Alpha told him, protect what's mine.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

 

"Why isn't anything happening?" Bucky asked.

It was six in the fucking morning and still, no change.

His parents sat on the seats next to the bed, Sarah and Joseph were entertaining the kids in the waiting room.

"Baby's stubborn, just like you were." Winifred said, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"It's been fourteen hours." Bucky cried.

George stood from his seat, wrapping Bucky up in a hug, his hands smoothing down the Omega's back.

"It's gonna be okay Bucky bear, things'll start happening soon."

Bucky seriously doubted that.

  
**2:27 PM**

"Twenty. Two. Hours."

Bucky was ready to pass out and die, out of that time, including contractions every ten minutes, he'd probably gotten a total of an hour and fifteen minutes of sleep.

"I know baby, something's bound to happen soon though." Steve murmured against Bucky's hand, where it was pressed against the Alpha's lips.

Just then dr. Cho walked in.

"Hey there, how's mommy holding up?" She asked, smiling a little as Bucky automatically spread his legs in the stirrups, he knew the drill by now.

"I just want this to be over with." Bucky whispered, sniffling a bit.

"I know, let's see if anything changed shall we?"

After a moment of inspection she looked up at the couple, a smile on her face.

"Eight centimeters." She said in a sing songy tone.

"Thank god." Bucky breathed out.

Finally, some kind of change.

  
**4:56 PM**

Bucky was holding Steve's arm as they walked down the hospital halls.

The doctor said walking may help, and Bucky was desperate.

They'd only been walking five minutes when Bucky had to stop, feeling something odd.

The baby's head descended lower, and a pressure was released when he felt liquid flowing down his legs.

Bucky gasped, his hand clutching his stomach in shock and discomfort.

"Oh god." He whispered.

"Okay, let's get back to the room." Steve said, ushering Bucky back from where they started.

 

"Looks like you're fully dilated, okay? So this is it. On the next contraction I want you to start pushing. Real big ones okay?" Dr. Cho asked.

Bucky nodded, feeling the familiar tightness start to build.

"Push!"

Bucky boar down, screaming through gritted teeth.

He was pretty sure Steve's hand would be bruised because of how hard he was squeezing it.

"Okay take a break, breath."

Bucky gasped in air, letting his legs relax.

Before he knew it the next contraction was starting and the doctor was telling him to push.

Each push caused the burn to intensify, and Bucky could feel the baby's head pressing against his bottom.

Each time the baby was almost out Bucky would lose his strength and the head would slip back in.

"I can't- I can't do this! I can't-" he cried.

"You need to push." The doctor said.

But Bucky couldn't.

"No, I can't." Tears were streaming down his face and his bangs were stuck to his forehead from sweat. Snot was leaking from his noes and his face was red.

Steve leaned their foreheads together, his large hands cupping both of Bucky's cheeks.

"You can do this, you're so, so close. Just think, our baby is almost here, you just have to push, you can do it."

Bucky was full on crying now, little hiccups breaking through his staggered breathes.

On the next contraction he pushed as hard as he could, feeling the baby's head slip out again, almost past the ears.

With one last scream, the baby's head was out and the burn only intensified.

On the next contraction he pushed as hard as he could, feeling the baby's shoulders slip out a little, and then right back in.

He screamed, and pushed for another ten minutes before the baby came sliding out, into the doctors waiting hands.

Bucky laid back gasping.

"Oh my god, Buck, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen anyone do." Steve whispered.

"What is it? Do we have a daughter or a son?" Bucky asked breathlessly, breathing in ragged breathes.

Dr. Cho held up the crying baby, announcing.

"You have a beautiful baby..."

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil.
> 
> And for anyone that wanted the sex scene to continue, sorry, I can't write smut so I just cut it off before it could get to hot and steamy.
> 
> (Fun fact, I heard, or, read the name Idalia from my old ds' tinkerbell game that I found cleaning my room last month. And I just think simon is a cool name.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet baby Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably won't read the beginning notes because you're to hyped up to see what gender the baby is.
> 
> And in case you are reading this, scroll down so the paramedics can save you from this cliff you've been hanging on.

**Bucky**

  
Bucky smiled down at the baby in his arms, weighing in at 6 pounds and 7 ounces.

A tiny finger held Steve's, from where the Alpha sat behind Bucky's back, his strong arms wrapped around his family.

Bucky couldn't stop crying, Dr. Cho said that was normal, but even as tears slid down his face he'd never been more happy.

Everything they said was true, even after all the hours of pain it was totally worth it when you got to hold your baby.

The baby in question let out a little whine, face nuzzled against Bucky's chest, tiny hand still gripping Steve's large finger.

"I think she's hungry." Steve said, a smile in his voice.

The Alpha helped Bucky undo the buttons on the top of his gown meant for this exact purpose.

Little Idalia latched on in an instant, making happy grunts at getting what she finally wanted.

Bucky's mouth hung open when she started sucking, it was gonna take awhile to get used to that. But the relief it gave of the soreness in his chest was heaven.

Steve rested his chin over Bucky's shoulder, just watching.

And Bucky could understand not wanting to take his eyes off of her, even for a second, because she was the most incredible sight he'd ever seen.

The little tuffs of hair on her head were golden, but her nose and lips were all Bucky. They still couldn't tell who's eyes she had, but for how light they already were Bucky was gonna go with Steve's.

"Sam's gonna be so excited, he just won 57 dollars." Steve whispered, voice right by Bucky's ear.

Bucky chuckled, remembering the bet Sam and Tony made months ago. Wilson was right, it was a baby girl.

A little angel.

"I love her." Bucky whispered after some time, just starring at his little girl as she ate.

"So do I, more then I knew I could love somebody." The Alpha said, voice just as quite.

Bucky nodded in agreement, relaxing back into Steve but making sure not to jostle his little love.

"When are we gonna introduce her to the family?" Steve asked.

"Tomorrow, in the morning, I just want this night to be us."

"Sounds good."

  
_-_-_-_

  
When their family came in Bucky was holding Idalia, not wanting to give her up but knowing it was fair for others to have a turn.

Steve had only held her twice, but he never strayed far, always right next to Bucky and their daughter.

"Oh my goodness." Sarah whispered as she neared the bed, Joseph right behind her.

Steve's parents took up the right side of the bed, next to their son, while Bucky's family stood to the left, his little siblings trying to see over the bed.

"What's her name?" Winnie asked, voice just as quite as Sarah's.

"Idalia." Bucky said, smiling at his baby.

Both mothers awed, while the men just smiled, George didn't even try to hide his watery eyes.

"My bubby." Luke said from where he was nestled in Winnie's arms.

"Do you wanna sit with me Lukey?" Bucky asked, and the baby nodded reaching his hands out. Winifred set him on the bed next to Bucky, and the toddler sat on his knees so he could better see the little person in Bucky's arms.

"Baby?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, this is my baby, your niece."

"My niessse?"

"You're an uncle now."

"Uncle? Uncle!" Luke excitedly said.

Everyone was quick to shush him, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby in Bucky's arms.

Luke raised himself up and leaned over the baby, kissing her forehead, when Luke pulled away there was a small smile on his face.

Bucky looked up to see Steve holding his phone, taking a picture of the moment.

"My turn." He heard Julia say, a whine in her tone.

Winnie picked Luke back up as George put Julia on the bed.

She gasped excitedly when she saw Idalia, touching her shoulder gently as if to make sure she was real.

"Am I uncle too?"

Everyone chuckled at that.

"No, you're an aunt."

"An ant? Cool." She smiled proudly at her niece. "We're going to be best fwends." She whispered to Idalia.

Next was Jack, who looked to scared to touch the baby.

"You can say hi Jack, it's okay."

Jack looked to Bucky, leaning up to rest his head on his shoulder, just admiring the baby.

Rebecca's turn may have been the most special.

She held Idalia's small hand and whispered to her niece.

"I'm going to protect you and nothing bad will ever happen to you. I won't let anyone beat you up or make fun of you." When she kissed the baby's forehead the adults could barely hear a, "I love you."

And goddamnit Bucky was crying again.

Sarah was the first to ask if she could hold her, and Bucky slowly made the transfer, his arms feeling empty.

Joseph wrapped his large arms around Sarah's small frame, his hands resting around Idalia and his chin hooked on his wife's shoulder.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your nana, I'll teach you to bake." Steve chuckled at her serious expression.

Idalia stared up at her grandparents, little hand grasping Joseph's thumb.

The two cooed at her for a few more minutes before George asked for a turn with his granddaughter.

Bucky smiled as he watched his father interact with his baby girl. Winnie moved to peak at her as well, smiling when Idalia yawned.

George turned to Bucky, a huge grin on his face. "She's beautiful Buck, you two did good."

"Thanks dad."

  
After awhile the kids began to complain, saying they were hungry. George and Winifred took them out to get breakfast, and Joseph and Sarah tagged along, saying they'd be back later to bring the young couple food.

It was around noon when their friends came to visit.

Bucky was expecting more but was some what relieved to find out it was only Sam, Tony and Bruce. He was still exhausted and having a bunch of teenagers crowd in a small hospital room did not sound fun.

"Hey, guys." Sam said, voice soft and soothing.

Tony was practically bouncing in excitement, and Bruce calmly walked over to Bucky to take a peek at his friends offspring.

"So? What is it?" Tony asked, wondering the gender of the baby.

Steve chuckled at his friends impatience, but also noticing that Sam was just as eager.

"A girl."

"Yes!" Sam whisper shouted, fist raised in the air from his victory. "57 bucks, Stark. Pay up."

The Beta raised his hand to Tony, waiting for his win.

Tony sighed, grabbing his wallet out begrudgingly.

"Fine, Wilson."

Tony then looked to Bucky, face shrouded in hurt.

"Why couldn't you of popped out a man? Hmm?"

Bucky raised his eyebrows, huffing at Tony's childish behavior.

"You know it's up to the dad what gender the baby is?"

Tony turned to Steve, hands raised in accusation. "What the hell Steve?"

"Hey, I'm happy with my baby girl." The Alpha said, smiling dopily at Bucky and the little burrito in his arms.

Tony was about to rant more but luckily was interrupted by Bruce.

"What's her name?"

"Idalia." Bucky said, smiling at his little love.

"What about her middle name? And who's last name is she getting?" Sam cut in.

"She doesn't have a middle name, me and Steve both agreed on that. And Rogers, for the last."

"Can I hold her?" Bruce asked, eyes peeked with curiosity.

Bucky nodded, slowly depositing Idalia into Bruce waiting arms. She made little grunts, clearly not happy about leaving her mother.

"Support her head." Bucky whispered, although he had nothing to worry about because Bruce held her like a pro.

"Hi, small child." The Beta said, making everyone else chuckle.

Sam and Tony moved to look over Bruce's shoulders, smiling at Idalia's wide blue eyes.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Sam baby talked, making silly faces.

"Please Wilson, she's an infant not an imbecile. Talk to her like a person." Tony said, eyes never leaving the baby.

Everyone's attention was directed at Tony.

Slowly the Omega looked up, confusion written on his face.

"What?"

Steve's smile slowly turned into one of evil.

"You care." The Alpha accused.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Tony's cheeks slowly heated up.

Luckily for the embarrassed Omega, Idalia chose this time to start fussing.

What started as small whines turned into growing cries.

Bruce gave her back to Bucky in an instant.

Idalia stopped when she was in her mothers arms, only to start right back again.

"I think she's hungry." Bucky said, undoing the buttons on his hospital gown.

Sam and Bruce said they should probably get going, eyes clearly diverted from Bucky's direction, while Tony watched, eyebrow raised out of curiosity.

Sam walked back into the room and grabbed Tony by the arm, pulling the Omega out.

"See ya guy's, congratulations." Sam said, before shutting the door.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

Once his friends had left Bucky relaxed back against the hospital bed, adjusting Idalia so she could eat more comfortably.

Steve came to sit on the bed, watching with a smile as Bucky closed his eyes.

He knew his boyfriend was exhausted and he deserved all the rest he could get.

Steve made sure to keep a hand on Idalia's back as she ate, to make sure she didn't slip out of the Omega's arms while he slept.

The Alpha couldn't stop looking at the two.

The entire time Bucky was in labor Steve couldn't help but be truly and utterly, amazed. Never in his life had he experienced that level of love, from the moment his eyes landed on his baby girl Steve knew with out a doubt that he would protect her with everything in his being.

The love he had for Idalia was very different from the love he had for Bucky, and Steve wasn't afraid to admit he'd been shedding tears for the last twenty four hours.

Steve had to say though, he'd never respected anyone as much as he respects Bucky now. He couldn't believe how long the labor was, he didn't know what to expect really.

Sure, his hand was sore from the Omega squeezing it for hours, but that's nothing compared to what his boyfriend had to endure and accomplish.

It really was the most beautiful experience of his life though, no matter how gross and how long it was, it was absolutely _beautiful_.

It was in the way Bucky's face scrunched during a bad contraction, when his voice would break off because he lost his breathe. It was in the way his legs tightened up and his toes tangled in the sheets. Or when his hands lay hovering over his to tight belly. In the way he reached down to feel the baby's hair when the head was out, even though the doctor told him not to.

It was when Steve kept telling him he could do it and Bucky said it was impossible (and to shut your face Rogers! You're not the one pushing out a bowling ball!)

It was in the way Bucky cried when Idalia was laid in his arms, crying against her mothers chest, it was when Bucky looked at him in that moment with watery eyes and the brightest most exhausted smile Steve had ever seen gracing his face.

When he whispered against Idalia's slimy head, "Oh my god, oh my god I love you so much, I love you."

And when Steve held her for the first time, hours after she'd left Bucky's body, goddamn was that the moment that nothing would be the same, the moment that every memory before now wouldn't hold this, this _completeness_ as it does now.

Steve knew if he could pinpoint exactly when his life started, _really_ started, it would be that day.

That moment.

  
_-_-_-_

  
"Okay, I've got the car seat in the car, all of your clothes and the stuffed animals my parents got her. I think we're ready." Steve said, wheeling Bucky out to the car.

The Omega complained about needing the wheelchair but it was hospital policy, and if Steve was being honest, Bucky was walking very slowly right now and by the way his face scrunched up it couldn't be all to comfortable either.

In his boyfriends arms their daughter lay, staring at Bucky, who was obviously her favorite.

But, if Steve produced milk and was soft and cuddly he'd probably be her favorite too.

Once they reached Steve's car he helped the Omega stand, trying to not jostle Idalia to much. Slowly Bucky got in the back seat, Steve standing right behind him to make sure he didn't fall.

Bucky buckled Idalia in, then himself, and held his daughters hand as Steve started the car.

The Alpha had never driven so slow, he was going a few miles under the speed limit and kept checking his mirrors. No way was he getting into an accident, not like he'd ever been in one, but he definitely wasn't gonna start now.

  
Once they'd gotten back to the apartment Steve rounded the car to help Bucky out, unclipping the car seat and bring it with them because they didn't want to wake the sleeping baby.

Bucky set the car seat on the coffee table in front of the couch, then huffed, turning to Steve who'd moved to stand in front of him leaning down for a kiss.

"I'm gonna take a shower, watch her?" The Omega whispered against Steve's lips.

"Of course."

_-_-_-_

**Bucky**

 

When the water hit Bucky's shoulder he almost moaned.

They said he could shower at the hospital but he didn't feel comfortable leaving Idalia at the time, here at home he knew she was safe with Steve.

But to get this filth off him was a dream, he'd been settling for Steve wiping him down with a worm towel, that could only do so much.

He scrubbed his short hair, making sure all of the dried sweat was gone.

Then he moved down his body, gently going over his stomach. It was still swollen, softer now, and he looked about five months pregnant still.

Slowly he brought the soaped up towel to his nether regions, being as gentle as he could.

He winced at the soreness, he had to pull away the rag and get a new one. He was still leaking fluids and it was awful and gross.

After he'd cleaned his whole body, he dried off and walked to the bedroom.

Changing into some black sweats and one of Steve's grey sweatshirts (he liked it because the bottom went past his butt and the sleeves covered his hands, it made him feel comfy).

Bucky walked over to the floor length mirror, turning to the side and smoothing the sweatshirt down to see his belly, he huffed.

It was gonna take forever to work of the baby weight.

Slowly he walked (more like shuffled) to the kitchen, looking through the fridge before his eyes landed on some fruit juice.

He just leaned against the counter, drinking his juice.

Steve was probably fine, sure he'd never had to deal with a new born before but he was good with Luke so it couldn't be going that bad. Besides, the Alpha needed time alone to bond with his daughter.

But really, Bucky just wanted a few minutes to himself. _Completely_ himself, because for the last nine months he'd been sharing his body and it felt (sore/empty/in pain) good to have it back.

He let the time pass, but decided after fifteen minutes to join the two again.

When he walked through the kitchen door, out into the open space of the living room he was greeted with the most adorably gorgeous sight.

Steve lay flat on the couch, belly up with Idalia resting on his chest, her little hands clutching his shirt and his large ones covering her back, the two were sleeping peacefully.

Bucky grabbed Steve's phone from the coffee table, taking a picture of them.

He sent it to the group chat Steve had open with his friends, they'd know it was from Bucky of course, but since he didn't have a phone this would have to do.

He just sat on the floor (a pillow under him because fuck no was he sitting on a hard floor right now, no, nuh uh), left elbow rested on the coffee table, chin cradled in his hand as he watched his family sleep.

A sleep that was sadly disrupted by a loud cry.

Bucky moved in front of his daughter, lifting her from a startled Steve.

"What? What's wrong?" Steve asked, sleep crowding his voice.

"She probably has a dirty diaper, I'll go change it."

"I can if you want?" Steve suggested, genuinely.

"That's alright." Bucky said, almost to the kitchen. "You can take the night shift."

He was out of the room before he could see Steve's reaction.

It's only fair after all, Bucky did birth her, the big Alpha could handle changing a few (dozen) diapers in the wee hours of the morning.

 

  
The end... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I finished it.
> 
> Well, kind of. You may have noticed this is now part of a series, that's because I plan to continue this story! With little bits and pieces of their life.
> 
> I'll probably end up writing another mpreg chapter fic for them too, when they're older and decide to expand their family. But, no promises.
> 
> So look out for that, I'm not sure when I'll be adding to it because I have a lot of ideas for other fics that I've been suppressing the urge to write because I promised myself I would finish this.
> 
> Anyway, it's been fun, thanks for reading/kudoing/commenting it honestly makes me feel incredibly happy.


End file.
